Normal Kids
by MISFITREADER
Summary: Bella just moved back to Forks, Washington permanatley with her brothers, Jasper and Emmet and their dad Charlie. What happens when her brothers introduce her to their friends the Cullen's? What will she do with Jacob? R&R AH OOC  *1ST FIC*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or twilight characters STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!_

B P.O.V

We were on our way to good old Forks in Washington. My dad had gotten transferred from Phoenix, Arizona due to a nasty divorce to my mother, wanting to get away from her as fast as possible he called his old station and of course there was an opening for a cop at least for Chief Swan there was. My parents were from here. They married right out of high school and had three kids me, Bella and my two big brothers, Emmet the pale version of hulk, and Jasper its hard to describe him he's just calming you know like a nice stroll on the beach that clears your head and then you get home really relaxed like that. And he's adopted we don't talk about it because we don't care it happened long time ago. Yeah he's a blonde with blue eyes and we have dark hair and brown eyes get over it. Period. We do everything together except sports they try to teach me but I rather stay out of the away.

"Bella!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"We're here," he said. Pointing to the house.

"Wow still the same huh?" I frowned.

"Duh what did you expect Bella?" Emmet said and rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't know nothing I guess," I said shrugging.

Jasper was real quiet I don't know why. He had come the last few years with my dad during the summer. Me and my mom would come for one week, for spring break she hated it here! The boys told me they had made friends here, their names were Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. We were supposed to hang out today so I'm kinda anxious to me them.

"Bella come on quit starring and help with your stuff," Emmet boomed from the back of his jeep. ( Note; Emmet is very loud nothing he says or does is quiet) my dad shipped out his jeep and he was getting a cruiser, we didn't want to be riding around in a boat with a siren and lights (a police car)

"I'm going jeez."

E P.O.V

There was so much buzz around town about the Swans moving back (here's why its so juicy) but without Mrs. Swan. We already knew they were moving back, Emmet and Jasper called me a few days ago. To tell me we should hang out the day they got here since it was a Friday. They were really cool guys, they came the last couple of years with their dad and that's when I met them. We played sports, went to the beach, made bonfires, went to the movies. But I always kinda felt like the fifth wheel since they liked my sisters. Alice and Rosalie. Me and Alice look alike but I have my natural hair color and Alice dyes hers black. Rosalie doesn't look like us because shes adopted we don't talk about it we love her and she's my sister she has blonde hair and blue eyes while we have green eyes. I have this penny looking hair color I don't know what its called Alice would call me Edward copper-pot. Alice high maintenance and expert in all things she likes. Rosalie car expert yes car and and really really smart. I was waiting for Emmet to call so we could kick it, Alice and Rosalie kept changing and fixing their hair and make-up. We were going to the beach for Christ sake.

"Edward!" Alice chirped from upstairs

"Yes?"

"Have they called yet?" Rosalie asked.

"NO NOT YET!" I yelled back.

"God, Edward no need to yell we're right here," Alice said scolding me.

"Oh," They caught me off guard.

Just then my phone buzzed.

B P.O.V

"Bella did you put your stuff away already?" An impatient Emmet asked.

"Yeah why whats up?" I turned to face him.

"Let me use your phone, yeah?"

"Here," I said walking it to him because if I threw it, it would probably fall and shatter.

"Whatcha need it for?"

"Oh, I'm calling the Cullen's"

"Yeah, we told them we'd call once we finished unpacking so we could kick it remember?" Jasper said.

"What could one possibly do for fun around here?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella that's why I'm calling them duh," Emmet said with a huge grin.

He dialed and waited.

(phone conversation Emmet and Edward)

"Oh hey its Emmet."

"About that were are we going?"

"Okay I'll tell my sister where do we meet?"

"Okay see you in ten."

He snapped my phone shut and started to walk out.

"Hello, weren't you supposed to tell me something?"

"Oh get your bathing suit we're going to the beach," he said and walked out.

The beach? It hadn't rained yet but come on this was Forks. I put on a royal blue one piece dark skinny's and a black blouse and blue flip flops I wasn't big on color. I started packing my bag sweatpants, hoodie, socks, and my trustee converse. Went to the bathroom and got three towels. I was sure we weren't getting in the water but just in case. I put on my glasses and headed down stairs. Emmet and Jasper were already outside waiting they had packed nothing. Oh well at least I got them towels. I was closing the door when I heard a car pull up.

"Edward my man, Alice, Rosalie wow," Emmet what a dork.

'Hello Alice, Edward, Rosalie." Jasper said.

Alice and Rosalie greeted them back in shy tones and I could just see Emmet and Jasper drooling.

I heard a voice that made my heart flutter jeez I hadn't even seen the face yet.

"Hello, I'm Edward you must be Bella?" He said my name like a question.

I just nodded like a dweeb, he was gorgeous green eyes red lips and an unnatural hair color that I'm sure no one else could pull off besides his momma. I looked down to hide my flushing cheeks.

"Do you need help with that?" like a dork, I nodded looking like a bobble head. He took the keys from my hand and left a trail of goose bumps where he lightly touched my skin. He easily locked the door and looked in my eyes. We were in a trance that no one cold brake except Emmet of course.

"Hello! Bella, Edward how do you want to do this? Emmet looked very irritated.

"You better not like my sister!" He yelled from where he was and I could feel my face turn every color red.

E P.O.V

We stood their starring at each other. Until her brother called her name he was rambling about something or other. I could see nothing beside her. Her cheeks flushed I felt a flutter in my chest what was that? I hadn't heard her voice yet her brown eyes were Beautiful, Lips exquisite I already wanted to taste them. Her hair brown with a soft curl to it. I was sure I was going to dream with this girl for the rest of my nights I tore my eyes away from her to see my sisters with grins and Emmet and Jasper with scowls.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you guys want to split up and what beach are we going to?"

"Nobody drives my car but me so all girls and boys is out and we're going to first beach in La Push.

I said hoping Bella would ride with me even though her brothers were really protective of her.

"I want to ride in the jeep," Rosalie said.

"Bella can go with you and we'll go with Emmet and Jasper," Alice chimed in. Oh how I loved my sisters.

"Bella is that alright with you?" Jasper said trying to read her feelings, my sisters were already in the jeep.

"Yeah I'm good," Her voice was stunning.

"You sure?" Emmet asked.

"Yes I'm sure come on lets leave before dad starts asking questions," Bella said rolling her eyes.

I practically ran to open the door for her.

"You sure I'm sure they wouldn't mind switching." Please say its okay.

"S'okay beside they look... um ... content." Bella said nodding in their direction, Rosalie had gotten front seat and Alice was in the back with Jasper.

"You better not like my sisters," I said recalling what Emmet had said everyone blushed.

"Come on Edward lead the way," A very annoyed Alice said. I chuckled and Bella slid in the car her cheeks turning pink when I smiled at her.


	2. La Push and Grocery Shopping

_hey its me DPC so i got one review within minutes of posting thanks twilight rulesxx for my review! go read her story 'If Only' she's in my favorites. This is chapter 2 it's alot longer and i know your reading just leave me a yay' or nay' type message k and Twilight is all stephanie meyer's_

_LA PUSH_

E.P.O.V

We were on our way to la push. She was so quiet I was wondering what to talk about. The weather , the beach, her brothers,did she have a boyfriend back in Arizona? Was she in love with someone? I would really hate that. Wait stop Edward don't think that you barely met her!

"Are you enjoying the weather?" I blurted

"Yeah I guess I am" She said sarcastically looking around

"Um well I don't like the rain I'm used to the heat I dreaded coming here When I was little."

"Why didn't you come the past years with your brothers?" I asked to change the subject

"Oh that's when my parents started to become...apart so I would stay with my mom and my dad would come with the boys to 'have space' and go fishing with old family friends, and I would come with my mom but we, would stay one week and then leave to California"

"Oh, so you've been to La Push then?"

"Yeah I now a lot of the La Push kids since I was little, Emmet and Jasper didn't really like to come but me I loved it. I would come a lot with my dad"

That meant she knew the la push guys. I'm sure they liked her a lot. I don't want to go their anymore I really didn't like those guys, and they really didn't like anybody that wasn't from the reservation but they would socialize with Bella? I was wondering if I could call my sisters to change plans

"Are we almost there?" Bella asked interrupting my thoughts

"Um... yeah we are" I said turning into the parking lot her eyes lit up, she liked it here or was there an ulterior motive to her happiness? the sun was still out and we were here to make a bonfire, I saw her bag filled with warm clothes and towels maybe she wanted to get in? I got out and went to open her door I stared into her eyes and she held mine. Her eyes were Beautiful. And once again someone stole her attention from me

B P.O.V.

The drive to la push was nice, he was asking me questions and I answered them. Now we were there and he was opening my door. I got out and was dazzled by his lovely eyes I had a million thoughts right there did he have a girlfriend? did he love her? was he involved with someone? was he a sleaze? did he like any girls from his school? What was I thinking snap out of it! I turned when I heard Emmet's booming laughter

"What are you laughing at Emmet?" I asked to have a distraction

"Oh nothing Bells just old times!" Emmet answered . I wouldn't know anything about those days

"O" I replied I as really excited to be here

Maybe I'll look for Jacob, Quill and Embrey while I'm here. I hope Jacob would be cool with me here. He was my summer love since I was 13 we did everything together and I don't want him to be awkward with me since we skipped coming here this year and went straight to California. Emmet and Jasper probably had a clue about us but I never said anything. Edward was taking wood out of his trunk I saw marshmallows, Hershey's chocolate, and cinnamon coated crackers mmm S'mores. There were fold up chairs, licorice my favorite,and drinks. I left my bag in the car and helped him with the food. Emmet and Jasper helped with the big stuff Rosalie got the drinks and Alice the bag with goodies. We found a spot and the guys got to work on the fire. I took of my blouse and left it on the table.

"Emmet Jasper I'm going for a walk" I said

"Okay stay close" Jasper replied and Emmet second him with a stern face and pointing down to me I nodded and turned

"You're going to let her just go by herself?" Rosalie asked in a hushed tone

"She knows this place like the back of her hand she's probably looking for a familiar face" Emmet tried to whisper

boy did my brothers know me well

"Can I go with you Bella?" I heard his voice call to me...Edwards

"Yeah sure" I said he pulled off his shirt off and I hoped my eyes didn't give away my astonishment he was chiseled this kid was cut I looked down and turned away to hide my blush Rosalie and Alice giggled. We were already walking away we turned back and waved and they giggled louder

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Edward asked

"Um... I like to read a lot and music"

"Me to what are your favorites?"

"Classics and books about vamps and wolves" I said with a smile he smiled back at me

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked

"I like rock but I like lady gaga at the moment" I clamped my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't here my laugh

"What? okay What do you like to listen to?" Edward said looking a bit offended

"Sorry but I can't picture you singing 'Poker Face' or 'Just Dance' all I see is you prancing around oh my god that's hilarious" he looked astounded at my thought I almost had tears because I didn't add the part about his whitey tightey underwear

"Okay okay no need to laugh at me" Edward said with a grin I was scanning the beach and I saw three tan boys shoving themselves in the water I paused and turned my entire body to face them, I wondered if they remembered me. Edward stopped too

"Do you want to get in the water?" Edward asked I shook my head Jacob, Quill, and Embrey were getting out of the water

"Bella! IS THAT YOU!" I heard a familiar voice say, it was Jake

"Hey Jake how you been?" I opened my arms for Jacob to walk into once he was near me

"Hi Embrey, Quill"

"Damn Bella you look good" Quill said. Edward was close to me now and I think I heard him...growl?

"When did you get here?" Jake closed the space between us and swept me off my feet in a tight embrace I almost lost my breath before he set me down kissing my cheeks his enormous hands cupping my face. I smiled and then Quill and Embrey hugged me both pressing their chests into mine the perverts.

"Damn Bells not a call, a letter, email, IM, not even a text! nothing" Jake said

"Aw my poor Jake I have no explanation for that. Life of servitude up for grabs" I said clasping my hands together in an angelical way

"Fine its all you have to offer anyway" He said hugging me again he was so tall and muscular Christ was everyone so huge I skimmed his body and got caught I looked down to hide my blush Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. I laughed

"Jake this Edward"

"Edward this is Jacob" I said motioning with my hands. Neither of them put their hands out to shake they just nodded they're head up. Okay awkward

"Bells when are you coming to my house my dad would love to see you"

"Um maybe tomorrow" I said

"Why not now?"

"Naw I can't right now I'm with my brothers and some friends" I said hoping my voice wouldn't crack. I saw Edwards scowl turn into a smirk

"Alright we'll come with you I haven't seen your brothers since last year" Jake said I didn't know if the guys would mind and I wanted to keep walking

"I'm still going to keep walking where are your things?"

"I live here I don't bring anything Bells" Jake said

"Oh yeah duh" I said Edward grabbed my hand I felt a spark but didn't let go so I still felt the energy

"You wanna keep walking?" his hand felt perfect in mine his face was lit up from his crooked smile it was already my favorite

"Yeah, I'll see you later k Jake" I hugged him and he kissed the corner of my mouth he smiled then his face fell and looked sad

"Yeah I'll see you around Bella" Jake said scowling at Edward and I Imidiatley felt guilty

"I'll come tomorrow k? Oh but I don't have a ride" I said remembering I didn't have a car

"I'll come pick you up" he said smiling

"Sure sure," I said "bye Quill bye Embrey" Edward picked my hand back up and tugged again and started to pull me away

"Want to get in the water?" Edward said not giving me chance to respond he picked me up as if I were weightless, he took my flip flops off and charged toward the water. He plunged us in the water never letting go of me I held onto his neck I was not about to drown

"That was so uncalled for" I said glaring at him playfully he held me close to his body

"I wanted to get in but I wasn't about to leave you on the beach with them" he said. What was wrong with Jake and his friends? I knew them since we were really little. We were still embraced it felt very intimate. I'm sure we looked like a couple to anybody looking at us and sure enough we had an audience of seven Jake, Quill, Embrey, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. I blushed Edward eased me down to the seafloor and took my hand he was towing me out of the water but not toward Jake, towards where his sisters and my brothers were. Jake picked something up off the floor and walked in the same direction

Edward seemed to notice

"Does he follow you around like a puppy when you're here?" he looked pissed should I tell him? without notice my voice started and I spilled the beans.

"Oh me and Jake used to be a thing every time I was in town since I was 13" I said feeling awkward

E. P.O.V

"Does he follow you around like a puppy hen you're here?" I asked really annoyed with Jacob he always got under my skin

"Oh me and Jake used to be a thing every time I was in town since I was 13" Bella said

what? a thing? what does that mean? was he her boyfriend please let it be different this year I didn't want to pry but I Had to

"So is it going to be the same this time?" I blurted and she blushed

"I don't know" she replied deep in thought we were almost out of the water and Jacob was already their shaking the girls hands they were being polite because they didn't like Jacob either

"You don't know?" I asked hoping to get an answer and not have to apologies for prying

"Uh well maybe, I'll get to see him more and I'm always on the rez anyway. I don't have friends here besides them I've known them since I was little"

"I'm your friend and my sisters will be your friends too"

"Thanks" she blushed

We were still hand in hand when we go to the table Jake greeted her With another hug that she stayed in a while then blushed and wiggled out. Good

"I brought you back your sandals, they were left behind" the wretched thing said glaring at me

"Thanks Jake I completely forgot about them" Bella said with a smile, hey I made her forget things. Snap out of it dude

"Sure, sure I thought I'd bring them to you I just followed Emmet's laugh" he said making Emmet laugh again this kid really bugged me

"Bella do you want a S'more?" I said trying to get her attention and this thing to leave. Rose and Alice looked at me like a madman because I never offered to do anything for anybody besides my mom

"Sure thanks" she said blushing again

"Well I'll see you tomorrow okay Bells" Jacob said looking at her like a drooling dog

"Sure, sure I'll call you" hoped my sisters would start asking questions they're so nosy I was sure they would. He reached down to hug her and kiss her cheek. my body tensed and I could tell everyone noticed

"Edward are you alright?"Alice whispered

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE Bella" Rosalie exclaimed I looked at her with daggers as eyes once she realized what she said, she covered her mouth. I was going to kill her! She always had a way of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. I saw Bella turn red.

B.P.O.V

my face was turning hot and Jacob tensed under my arms and he said

"Bells lets go take a walk

"Okay" he grinned

"Did you bring clothes? Your pants are wet I don't think the ones at my house will fit anymore you'll get sick, you can take a shower a my house." he always looked out for me I thought of him as my sun in this cold place he helped me when I started noticing my parents fighting and crumbling marriage when I was 11. I didn't want to go to his house because I knew I wasn't going to want to leave and I had a lot of things to do at home. I scanned the the place for my bag I really needed a towel I saw Edward and he looked mad or sad I couldn't decode his expression. He was glistening with little droplets of water he looked like he was shooting an add he was so handsome

"Did I leave my bag in your car Edward?" I looked into his eyes, boy was he going to be the death of me breath Bella

"Yeah I was on my way to get it want to come with me?"

" Yeah" I said already walking toward him he had his keys in his hand

E P.O.V.

what? the clothes he still had at HIS house were they going to take a shower together no, no, not my Bella not the only girl that is actually interesting and had some depth to her. All the while Emmet and Jasper were eating S'mores made by my sisters and now they were making some for them they were talking about tomorrows plans that I hoped included their sister and I

"Did I leave my bag in your car Edward?" Bella said oh how I loved the way my name came out of her mouth

"Yeah I was on my way to get it want to come with me?

"Yeah"

"Can I use one of your towels we didn't plan on getting in the water" I asked this was true my sisters hated getting in but Bella didn't care she did well I kinda didn't give her a chance to say no but she wasn't mad at me

"Yeah sure" Bella said tugging at her pants her jeans were soaked and sandy

"Do you need help with your jeans" I asked she blushed I loved that. love?

"Would you mind I really don't want to go all the way to Jake's" that was a YES! and she didn't want to leave she'll let him down easy she probably wanted to go for a walk to explain how things were going to go from now on. We got to the car I opened the doors

"Here Edward" she handed me a towel it smelled like her and was really soft

"Thanks Bella...so...is Jacob your boyfriend now?" I was turning into a girl with all my prying and being nosy but I have an interest in this girl

"Um...I don't think so, here are my sweats"Bella put them over car door and unbuttoning her pants ohmygod I need to calm down she pulled them down over her hips and almost fell. I lunged forward and caught her by the waist before she hit the floor I chuckled.

"Thanks so um help? please" Bella said really red I put her back on her feet and knelt in front of her. I started pulling from the bottom she stumbled again

"You might wanna hold on to my shoulders"

"Oh okay" she stuttered and placed her warm hands on my shoulders gripping them. I had one leg done when Jacob came up to where we were

"Bella? what are you doing?" this kid looked so pissed

"Edwards taking my pants off" she said quickly blushing at how funny it sounded or how wrong it sounded. I was still tugging the other leg holding onto her ankle Bella tightened her grip so she wouldn't fall Jacob was just glaring at me I could feel it. I looked up her legs they were Beautiful pale just like her Face and very soft.

"I can help you with your sweats since I'm down here" I chuckled

"Thank you for helping me I can be quite the klutz"she smiled at me

"Anytime" I noticed Jacob leaving so I stared into her eyes and hoped she wouldn't notice and it worked we were alone again then she shivered she was only in a one piece calm down Edward calm down

"Did you bring a sweater?" she nodded and pulled on a dark blue hoodie and sweatpants. she looked around the parking lot

"Where did Jake go?" I shrugged then she did to brushed her hair and put on deodorant

"Wanna go back or did you bring sock and shoes?" I asked all protective

"Naw I'll put them on later I don't want sand in my socks." she put her jeans in the bag put everything away and started to walk back then motioned for me to follow everybody was laughing when we got back

"Whats going on?"

"Oh...my...god...Edward...Bella...Jacob left so mad what were you guys doing?" Alice said with barely any breath

"Yeah he mumbled something about pants and staring and don't be touching" Emmet said narrowing his eyes and not laughing anymore

"I was helping Bella because she almost fell I was holding her ankle to take off the rest of the jeans and Jacob apparently got really mad" I said I could feel my smirk everyone clutched their stomachs again and Bella blushed for the hundredth time. But didn't laugh

"Okay, okay stop laughing I'm going to go look for him" Bella said with a scowl my laughed got caught in my throat, I almost choked I didn't want her to leave

"No Bella we're already leaving. Look its already going to start raining just call him at home" Emmet said and Jasper nodded thank god for over protective brothers.

"Here's your S'more Bella" I handed her the treat

"Thanks, so um same arrangement home?" Bella asked

"Yeah I think so" Jasper replied

"Cool"

"You guys are crazy for getting in I would've never done that" Rosalie said and Alice nodded

"Edward! practically threw me in"

"Hey you brought towels and you wore a bathing suit" I said flashing a smile

"You didn't have to throw me in with my jeans on! and I missed the beach so I'm not mad, it was fun.

"Sure did look fun" Alice said nudging me

"Change of subject" Emmet called out

"Okay what are we doing tomorrow" Alice asked

"Movies definitely" Jasper said looking at my sister

"Sounds good to me how about you Rose?" Emmet asked

"I would love to"

"Do you ant to go to the movies tomorrow Bella?" I asked, every one zoomed in on Bella

"um, yeah sure" hell yeah!

"Cool what time do you want to go" I looked at Bella for an answer but Rose answered

"It takes like an hour to get to Port Angeles so to see an 8 o' clock movie we'd have to leave at seven. But are we just going to the movies or are we going to dinner also?"

"Well we like to see the last movie of the night you know the midnight showing and Bella usually cooks but its up to you guys" he looked at Bella and winked she mouthed a thanks Alice and Rosalie hated cooking and loved to be at the movies when their was a crowd maybe they would go separately

"Hey Emmet can we finish this later? I have to go grocery shopping."Bella told Emmet

"I'll take you" I said abruptly without waiting for Emmet's response my sisters looked at me crazy. Bella looked to her brothers for a response they nodded

"Okay thanks Edward"

"We have to leave now the grocery store closes in like 2 hours" Bella looked to her brothers again and they nodded she walked toward them and gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Rose" Bella said hugging her and kissing her cheek

"Nice to meet you Alice" Bella said hugging her and also kissing her cheek "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"I'll see you guys later anything special?"

"Can you make us the chicken enchiladas the red ones?" Jasper asked and she nodded

"You Emmet?"

"Peanut butter and jelly oh and fruity pebbles pleas" Emmet said

"Okay ready Edward?" I nodded and guy hugged Emmet and Jasper and hugged my sisters

"Ready Bella"

We were going to the grocery store. This was going to be funny I've never been inside the grocery store I was taking her to I never even went with my mom but I was going to go with my friends' sister. maybe she wanted to change first I know my sisters never went any where without make up

"Do you want to go home first?"

"Nope I'm good I have my list"

"List? Whats on it?"

"All the things we usually eat, you'll see"

"Do you always do this? the shopping I mean"

"yeah my moms creations were never very edible so when I was old enough I took over"

well ladies and gentleman Bella is a loving kind thought full selfless girl. Christ Edward stop talking to yourself

"We're here" I tried to get her door open but she didn't give me a chance she had a wallet and a long piece of paper in her hand

"You got everything?" I asked didn't girls usually carry a purse?

"Yeah" we walked in and I got a cart. me driving a cart in a grocery store. we walked threw the first aisle and she started putting things in left and right she was my age and didn't need help for anything well just to walk she tripped 3 times but was holding on to the front of the cart for balance hit her elbow and almost knocked over a display but I caught it and stubbed her toe with the carts wheel.

"You okay?" I asked bending down to see her toe she had never changed her sandals to her shoes and socks her feet were really cold and her toe nails were a metallic blue and her big toe was red where she hit it I had a Mexican nanny growing up and she taught me a little rhyme in Spanish

"Sana, Sana Colita de Rana Si no Sana Sanara maniana" I said it without thinking rubbing her toe lightly I had never done that for anybody but my sister I got up abruptly and saw her red face

"Thanks I'm fine though I'm always falling or something my nick name is klutz" she laughed "So you speak Spanish?"

"I had a Mexican nanny and I have it as an elective so a little you?"

"Yup a lil bit I love Mexican food. You? what do you like to eat?" Bella asked still adding thing to the cart

"Whatever my mom makes I'm not picky"

"That's cool Emmet and Jasper love Mexican and Italian the most"

"I'm definitely going your house for dinner"

"Anytime my dads not really at home having to be at the station all the time so we're alone a lot, or at least I'll be with the way my brothers drool around your sisters they'll never be home or well maybe they'll never leave because our dad never is home" she said with a smile

"True" I said thinking if that was an open invitation?

"Can you get me a 24 pack of Pepsi on the bottom Emmet and Jasper usually do it oh and 12 pack cherry Pepsi pleas"

"Yeah" I said putting them on the bottom of the cart the cart was full they ate alot but i'm sure it was all for her brother and dad.

"Oh, I need milk" Bella said more to herself and walked towards the refrigerators she got ones with a red lid ours was a blue one

"Okay I'm done"

"Ready? you have everything?"

"Yup"

"You know I've never gone grocery shopping?" I said looking at some magazine waiting for the line to advance

"Really?, well I guess I just popped your cherry" I dropped the magazine I know she didn't mean it in a sexual way but damn! I still had a guys cherry I had never done that I blushed and picked up the magazine a lady behind us gasped and moved to the next register. We started loading the counter with things but we kept bumping into each other

"Why don't you go to the register. I don't think you'll hurt yourself up their" I said pointing to the front her jaw dropped

"Fine" she said laughing. The cashier was smiling at Bella trying to talk to her but she kept looking at me and then saying "I'm sorry what was that?" that made me smile he was in one of my classes but I couldn't remember his name so I didn't say anything she paid and I was loading the cart with bags she took a hint when she put a bag in and I just looked at her she put it back and put her hands up and stood by the cart

"Look I think that's Chief Swans daughter she has his features the little thing can shop poor thing" Bella heard too. she rolled her eyes

"Ready to go Beautiful?" Bella did mean that so I think I'll call her that from now on she blushed but still had a smile from earlier

"Yes I'm ready for a hot bath with you?" she said I tried to hide my shock and hoped my voice wouldn't crack when I responded

"That sounds wonderful" I said talking her hand and pushing the cart with my other. We left everyone wide-eyed I know I looked back and the cashier was looking at me, I winked at him for effect like I was really going to do something with Bella, I wish. When we got out of the store we started laughing I drove her home and unloaded the trunk and put it inside the kitchen.

"Can I help you put everything away?" I was stalling I didn't want her to be alone

"Oh no its okay I got it"

"No its okay I want to help"

"Okay why don't you start taking things out of the bags, and I'll put them away"

"Deal" she took to bags of frozen things to the counter near the freezer and organized that she started taking things from the table and opening cabinets and arranging things, and every so often would smile at me but we did this comfortable silence.

"Can you put the soda on the top shelf? I have to hide them from Emmet he gets a caffeine/sugar combo rush"

"I've actually seen that" I said

"Isn't it funny then he crashes somewhere random I found him in an impossibly small corner one time knocked out drool filling the empty soda can we had to move the furniture to get him out"

"He fell asleep in Rosalie's closet and it was locked so we had a banging sound coming from upstairs but didn't find him for like an hour because he as banging on both doors when we opened the door he ran out, Rosalie hit him with a her shoe not knowing it was him all he said was 'God couldn't you hear me' we thought he had left" Bella was shaking her head

"So are we going tomorrow , but if we go it has to be the last movie at night I like the midnight movie." Bella asked she still wanted to go with me "I'm cooking you can come over and eat with me" I couldn't wait to try anything made by her

"Sounds good to me" I smiled and we started walking out

"Thanks for taking me to the store"

"Anytime"

"Don't say that in front of Jasper and Emmet" I would next time I want to be anywhere Bella is

"I'll see you tomorrow Beautiful" I said hugging her and she kissed my cheek

"Call me" she said then blushed

"I don't have your number"

"Yeah you do Emmet called from my cell"

"Okay I'll call you. Good night Beautiful"

"Are you always going to call me that?"

"Yeah"

"Okay bye Edward"

I smiled and left for home happy the lights weren't on I wasn't going to here the end of this tomorrow

B P.O.V.

I lollygagged around the kitchen and living room for an hour and then went to straighten up my room. I hated being alone here, I wasn't used to being alone here either Jake always came and to stay with me till I fell asleep. my window creaked open I looked at it

"Bella" I heard a loud whisper in a familiar voice

"Come on your getting all wet how did you get here?"

"I left the bike down the street so it wouldn't make noise"

"Oh OK come on I guess"

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Nothing"

"Bella are you dating that Cullen?" he said with a sneer

"I don't think so"

"So you're considering it?" he said aghast

"That is none of your business"

"Bella" he said clearly hurt

"Jacob don't"

"Fine but I'll wait for you till you want me again"

"Jake don't get all sappy on me please"

"Fine I'll leave once-" I cut him off

"Once I'm asleep I know the drill" He laid down on the other side of my bed and I snuggled closer wrapping one arm around him he softened and put one arm around me and kissed my forehead and said

"I love you"

_okay know yay or nay?_


	3. saturday part 1

_hey heres chapter 3 listen to "New Boyz" 'you aint goin tie me down' (it's toward jacob) lol I love jacob he just has history with bella and is getting in edwards way lol and edward is always going to call Bella Beautiful and when he's thinking to himself it's bella so it doesnt get confusing. 20 readers on my story and one comment :( its all good though I can't even beleive I have the balls to post this:) its a bit long. did you read 'if only"? isnt it good?__ As ussual all is Stephanie Meyer's enjoi DPC _

Next Days Event's Part One

I woke up early... and Jake was gone. Yesterdays events came at me in a blow and yes, Bella they did happen. I got up showered and went to make chocolate chip pancakes. My dad was awake and at the kitchen table

"Hi dad"

"So...uh Bella you liking forks?"

"Forks is growing on me"

"Does a boy have anything to do with that?" my dad said narrowing his eyes playfully he was talking about Jake

"No I'm just alright with the place"

"What are you stirring?"

"I'm making chocolate pancakes for the boys"

"Really happy are we? did you see Jake yesterday?"

"Yeah I saw him at the beach yesterday" and last night but I wasn't going to say that

"yeah I know" of course he knew

"Then why...?"

"Oh I don't know well I'm a little late I'm going fishing I'll see you later Bells"

"Where else could you be going in all khaki"

"I'll be late"

"No problem are you staying?"

"No, I don't think so I'll call later I'm off. Bella please be careful today"

"I'll try, have fun dad"

I felt bad about Jake I don't think its going to be the same with us. I lived here and he didn't he went to school on the Rez and I had to go to forks high. I already missed Edward and I only met him a few short hours ago. How I wished to see him. I was almost done with the pancakes when Jasper came down stairs

" Good morning Bella. So how was your evening?"

"Good morning Jasper. It was eventful"

"Izz that so. It smells good in here I love your pancakes" Jasper said waiting for me to bite but I wanted his story first

"How was your evening?" I said fluttering my eyelashes

"Fine" he snapped

"Oh come on"

"You wont tell so neither will I" Jasper said and just then Emmet came in his nose leading the way and spilled on the events of the night I missed

"Bella dude it smells so good. Hey last night was so fun were going out tonight still and Jasper practically professed his love for Alice they were all up on each other" Emmet spilled also making his hands roam around his body. Jasper didn't like that. I loved my brothers and now I was going to get all the dirt about Emmet and Rosalie

"Shut up Emmet at least I have respect for the girl" Jasper exclaimed he almost never lost his cool

"What happened Jasper" I said egging him on while serving him pancakes, I was such an instigator

"They were making out on the beach and everyone was starring then they went to the jeep and weren't so quite" that was Emmet, Jasper was very private while Emmet didn't give a rats ass

"What did you and Edward do Bells" Emmet asked they're little feud over and they were literally scarfing down the pancakes

"This and that"

"She's not going to budge"

"That's alright Rose and Alice will tell us" Emmet said smiling I hadn't thought about that and Edwards family looked like they didn't keep secrets. I shrugged at them and they rolled there eyes

"Hey can you please start connecting things in their rightful places boys, I know we've been here one day but I don't want to see all these boxes I have a feeling we'll be having dinner guest"

"Okay Bella" they said in unison we finished eating breakfast and I was washing dishes just wondering what today was going to be like

E P.O.V

I woke up and my parents were gone, I didn't eat if my mom didn't cook so I got a granola and drank some orange juice. My sisters ate grapefruit every morning so they could fend for themselves. I wondered what they did last night and what they were going to say about my trip to the grocery store. I wasn't saying anything I wonder if Bella will tell her brothers? We were still going to the movies. Man I wonder if she'll answer my call its not that early. I was about to call when I heard my sisters chattering I was getting ready to get pounced for answers.

"Good morning Edward" Alice and Rosalie said at almost the same time

"Good morning girls"

"So how was grocery shopping Edward?" of course Rosalie would start the interrogation

"Fine"

"Oh come on Edward" Alice said

"What?"

"Well we had a good time Rosalie got her face and neck sucked on while the entire beach gawked at them." Alice said Rosalie's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped

"Shut up Alice at least I wasn't the one watching"

"alright, alright eat your overgrown oranges and tell me what your plans are for today" I said defusing their little debacle they could get nasty they went from wanting to cut each others throat to gushing over their almost boyfriends or were they official I was going to ask later

"We were going to see what you were going to do" Alice informed me should I tell them about our plans I really needed to call her needed to go see her

"oh um"

"Maybe we should call" Alice chirped

"We should wait till later I'm sure their unpacking" Rose suggested

"Okay like an hour?" I asked

"Yeah" they said in unison and went upstairs to make outfits and hair and make up. That was only an excuse I didn't want them listening to my conversation with Bella I took my phone out and pushed talk

"Hello?" Bella answered her tone as a question

"Hey Beautiful its Edward how are you"

"Oh, hi Edward I'm fine and you?"

"Good good so what are you doing?"

"Washing dishes. We just finished breakfast"

"Really what did you guys have?" I asked I was still hungry

"I made chocolate chip pancakes" my stomach rumbled

"Were they good?

"Apparently theirs no more I hid the rest of the mix what did you eat?"

"I had a granola bar, my moms not home"

"I'll make you some pancakes if you want" she laughed so I didn't know if she was serious or not

"I'm serious" Bella said she was going to make me pancakes

"Hello Edward?"

"Oh sorry yeah I want pancakes" hell yeah I wanted pancakes

"Kay, when you coming over?"

" I'm on my way"

"I'll start making them are your sisters coming?"

"Ah, tell your brothers to call them they'll take forever to get ready" Bella laughed

"okay"

"I'm almost there"

"K see you here" I couldn't wait to see her I got to her house Jasper and Emmet were lugging boxes to the curb their heads snapped when they heard my car and sprinted toward me

B P.O.V

Edward was coming to my house and I was making him pancakes god I'm so old fashioned right now oh well I don't care I told the boys and they skulked that they didn't have Rose or Alice's phone number their own phones and the fact that Edward was practically here already. They were taking boxes outside I was flipping the last pancake when I heard Emmet and Jasper coming in

"Hey are you guys almost done" I hollered not looking in their direction

"Yeah Bella were going upstairs, see you later" Emmet said in a taunting voice

I heard some one walk towards me and sniff

"It smells so good" I heard a low voice say I turned around

"Hello Beautiful"

"Hi"

"It smells so good"

"Thanks" I took the pile of pancakes and motioned for him to sit

"No one has ever cooked for me but my mom and restaurants"

"Glad to pop your cherry" I said that all the time when I was the first to do something with someone his eyes almost popped out again. Jeez didn't these people know sarcasm

"I wouldn't have it any other way" now my eyes bulged I didn't expect that. he laughed at me I just shook it off

"What do you put on your pancakes we have butter, jelly, syrup, peanut butter?"

"Nothing I'm a plain pancake kinda guy besides it has chocolate in them already right?" I nodded he took a bite and a sound built in his chest

"Mmmmmmm Beautiful these are so good" he was quiet while he ate

"Bella we're going to pick up Alice and Rosalie" Emmet hollered and running out of the house with Jasper behind him

"Later" I said but they didn't here me

" Bella thank you for breakfast"

"Anytime"

"I think I'll take you up on that" Edward said with his crooked grin that made me just smiled

"Alice and Rose wanted to know what we were doing today but I didn't know what to say"

"uh my brothers to they said we were going out but didn't give any specifics. Our plans are set I just don't know of your sisters are down with it"

"It doesn't matter to me if you want them to come or not it's up to you whatever you want"

"So when they come we'll tell them okay?" I asked

"Okay"

he put his plate and cup in the sink and I started to wash dishes again, he got the dish rag and started drying them. I turned to him and and he was looking at me we were starring at each other I could feel him leaning and I was rising onto my toes his eyes were starring right threw my soul oh my god our first kiss...but... wen my idiotic brother busts the front door open and startles me and Edward I jumped and Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella Edward were are you guys" Jasper yelled

"In the kitchen"

"Good pancakes Edward?" Alice said wiggling her eyebrows up and down I blushed. Gosh and I was doing good they were so immature! but everyone else laughed and Edward grimaced and looked at me apologetically I smiled and winked back

"So what are you doing today?"

"Um well what are you guys doing?" Edward asked

"They've already made plans" Alice stated

"Well what are they?" Rose insisted god she was such a mom

"Well I was going to cook and we were going to see the last movie at the theater"

"I didn't know if you guys wanted to eat here and then you guys like 8 o'clock movies so yeah" Edward explained.

"why do you want to go to the last movie Edward?" Rosalie pushed god I felt 5 years old

"Oh that's Bella I'm sure, she falls a lot and the less people to see the better we always go to the last movie" Jasper explained and I looked down and blushed

"And we're really don't like other people to make fun of her and we're really loud" Emmet added

"Okay then its settled. We'll go to the theater and watch the last movie and eat here" Rosalie said as if it was her idea all along smiling and Alice nodded I just blushed

"So whats on the menu Bella?" Of course Emmet would ask.

"I don't know what you want to eat?" I said turning my body towards Edward and looking up

"Well I like lasagna can you make that?"

"Oh hell yeah! Bella makes the best lasagna good choice bro" Emmet said slapping his hand to his fist and throwing his head back. I rolled my eyes but still choose to answer

"Yeah I can make it I just have to go back to the store"

"lets go" Edward said taking my hand and pulling me toward the door

"I need to get my wallet" i said

"No you don't I got this"

"Fine I still need my shoes" I only had socks on

"Fine go get them" I ran upstairs got my shoes on and forty bucks and ran back stairs Alice and Jasper were watching T.V and Rose and Emmet where going toward the kitchen

"Have fun you guys" I said wiggling my eyebrows I made all them blush yay for me they always said stuff like that to me. Edward and I laughed

"So what are we getting" Edward asked when we got in the store he had a basket in one arm and he grabbed my hand and towed me around the store

"canned tomatoes, oregano, lasagna pasta, ricotta cheese, and ground beef I have the rest"

"cool"

"yeah"

"Okay we need the pasta aisle" we walked around and found it

"This one?" Edward said holding a box of noodles

"Yes" we followed like this he would point out or pick something up and I would nod. I could really get used to this. We were at the register and I pulled out my money Edward made a growl sound and bumped me out of the way with his hip I toppled over my feet and almost fell on my face, he grabbed my waist and laughed at me. On the drive home he would glance at me and smile. Before I got out I tucked the forty bucks in his glove box were I found more money and just stuffed it in with the rest.

E. P.O.V.

I wanted lasagna and Bella was going to make it for me. well us but she had asked me. Bella was sent to me from the Gods, every single religious figure loved me because they sent me Bella. We were in her little kitchen, Bella was rummaging the cabinets for things she needed I didn't know where everybody was at and at the moment I didn't care. I was taking everything out of the bags we just brought from the grocery store

"So I'm going to prep everything now because lasagna takes a while okay?"

"Okay can I help you?"

"Sure" she smiled "Open the cans for me I always get cut. Please" she handed me the cans and a can opener an old school one I looked at it

"What?"

"You have an old school can opener no wonder you get cut"

"Well it works and I don't have an electrical one because if the lights go out and you need to open a can your effed" I shook my head and got to work Bella was doing things here and there with pots and things. I was going to love being here, she took the cans from where I had them on the table and poured them in a pot with other stuff

"Okay I'm done here for a while you want to see the rest of my house?"

"Sure" I got up and grabbed her hand, I had seen the house before bit just the guys room and the living room

"Well this is my living room," they had a flat screen two couches a chair a coffee table and several video game consoles with the games lined up under the T.V on a shelf and underneath with some DVD's.

"You've seen the kitchen." she pointed it out anyway

"This is the dinning room." she said opening a door I hadn't noticed in it was a large glass table and six chairs. Bella pulled me toward the stairs and went up pulling me up.

"That's the boys room," Bella pointed to a door with a bio-hazard sticker on it

"That's my dads room," that one had one of those singing fish on the door

"And this one is my room." we were in her door way her door didn't have anything on it. her room was small nothing like mine. A small bed, a desk, a rocking chair a dresser, and books covered a lot of the flat surfaces their were still some boxes that were labeled 'Bella's' on them in a corner I walked in she stayed at the door so I pulled her in

"Nice." I said flopping us on her bed

"Thanks." I looked at her and she looked back I held her gaze and leaned closer to her I was going to kiss Bella. I leaned in and she looked up and leaned to. Our lips met hers were soft and warm perfect match to mine. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her hand went to my neck we both opened our mouths ans kissed each other like starving animals I would've fainted she tasted wonderful. Bella moved her hand to my hair and her other hand to circle my neck almost like she was choking me but her hold was feather light. The girls I had kissed were nothing compared to Bella. We heard footsteps and broke apart liking our lips and then smiling Bella bit her bottom lip. That was so hott. We stood and went to go see what the noise was from it was Rosalie and Emmet coming out of his from his room Rosalie's hair was a mess and her blouse crinkled so was Emmet's. Bella and Rosalie blushed and turned their heads the same time Charlies door opened Alice came out with Jasper. Alices eyes bugged and she blushed

"I don't know what you guys were doing with my sisters in those rooms but how about we go down stairs?" everyone nodded everyone trailed into the kitchen

"Edward we're going home to get dressed are you coming with us?" Alice said. I looked towards Bella she shook her head a little bit

"I'm going later I'm going to help Bella, Emmet can you take them home?"

"Sure bro. lets go" Emmet was really cool I turned to see Bella turning on the stove and well, cook.

"Can I help you?"

"No I think I can manage thanks though"

"All right" I went and sat at the table just looking at her do her things the phone rang Bella's hands were in cheese so I answered

"Swan residence"

"Hey Jasper is your sister around?" it was Jacob

"It's Edward"

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Bella's cooking me dinner"

"Put her on the phone"

"She currently has her hands in cheese is their something you'd like me to tell her" I asked turning around to faced Bella

"yeah for her to answer the phone" Bella looked mad her hands were clean now and her hand was out for me to give her the phone I shook my head and she gave me 'the look' I called it where one eyebrow goes up and they just look mad as hell but still cute I handed over the phone and I slumped in the chair

"hello?"

"yeah why?"

"That's none of your business

"Don't come if your in a bad mood all your going to do is scowl and get me in a bad mood"

"Well I'll call you later"

"Jake"

"Yes I do"

"Dude whatever I'm cooking and I have Edward here with me I got to go"

she hung up the phone well slammed it she was pissed

"You okay Beautiful?" I asked rushing to her she had tears in her eyes

"Yeah I'm alright he's just mad at me and doesn't want to talk to me because I wont be his girlfriend, I mean I'm only 17 and the perfect couple is only in a dream"

"Why wont you be?" I asked hoping to say that it was because of me and well we were dream couple

"It's really complicated with Jake and weird. I love him and I need him but at the same time I don't" well that wasn't an answer that I liked she loved him you could tell to I was going to show Bella that I loved her to and maybe she loved me too. she kissed my cheek

"Sorry my life is pretty complicated" she had a sad smile I kissed her lips

"I don't care I'm in for the ride"

"We'll see" Bella teased "I need to finish" Bella pulled me to a chair and went to the fridge and pulled out lettuce, cucumbers, carrots and dressing

"Whats all that for?"

"Salad your sisters look like they diet a lot"

"They do, good thinking" Bella rolled her eyes at my comment

"Thanks but I'm making fudge squares for desert so I thought I should make something they would eat" chocolate fudge was one of my favorite deserts I still cant stop being stunned by her I couldn't wait to flaunt her at school. She would look up from what she was doing and smile at me

"you're really quiet but I never forget your presence"

"I could say the same to you" I replied Bella licked the spoon and put it in the sink she came to me with a bowl in her hand dipped her finger in and smeared my face with chocolate. Bella laughed at my expression

"Beautiful what was that for?"

"It's funny and your face priceless, aw, are you mad"

"No I'm not mad" I took the the bowl away and scooped my fingers to get a lot and smeared it on her face Bella stood their shocked before she could say anything I kissed her, picked her up and put her on the nearest counter her hands darted for my hair and neck and mine to hug her tightly to me all to soon we heard cars drive up and Bella let go

"Oops" Bella said pushing me and sliding of the counter

"Beautiful" I groaned not wanting to stop

"Hurry wipe the chocolate" she had paper towels in her hand was wiping furiously at her face and a mine at the same time. to late everyone was starring at us from the kitchen entrance.

"Ah"

"What are you guys doing?" Emmet said narrowing his eyes he was very protective of Bella. she blushed

"Edward I'm going to go get dressed you should do the same" Bella told me with a look that said, get out of here. I nodded

"I'll be back" Bella ran for the stairs. my sisters called to her

"Bella we'll help you we brought you something

I got home and looked for something to put on Alice had already laid out a blue plaid button up long sleeve and black Dickeys (pants) with black converse I showered and put on my cologne 'chrome' I had never wore it but I always used the body wash Alice's note demanded I spray it on my clothes and not my skin. I left my mom a quick note saying we were having dinner at the Swan's and going to the movies it was 8 something and I raced back to Bella. I missed her, I pulled up and the guys were outside

_so yay' or nay' you say! posting next chapter in a couple of hours_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey readers well heres the second part of friday theres an emmet and jaspers point of view in here so yeah enjoi hey didnt anybody here about THE host being turned into a movie too! cool balls huh so everybody reading and no thoughts?_

_remeber people Twilight belong to STEPHANIE MEYER she's bomb _

Saturday Part 2 Dinner and a movie and jealous brothers

E P.O.V.

"Hey Edward"

"What up guys?" I said greeting them. slapping palms then making a gun with our fingers then letting go and snapping at the end

"We need to talk" Emmet said I thought I was going to shit my self

"We don't want her to get hurt or you'll disappear I don't care who's brother you are you dig?" Jasper said menacingly I've seen Jasper do damage

"I definitely dig"

"Cool now that that's settled the girls are almost ready lets get in" Emmet said

We all hand shacked and went inside

Bella came down the stairs looking like the angel she is in a blue plaid dress similar to the shirt I had on and blue peep toe heels. how do I know this I go shopping with my sisters a lot I have to hold the bags ask for bigger or smaller sizes and oh yeah pay. Bella's hair was pinned out of her face an curled.

"You like?" Bella said putting a hand on her hip and and sliding her leg out

"Love" I said my sisters gasped and Bella blushed did I say that out load...so what

"We felt the need to coordinate" I saw Alice had on a purple dress like Bella's and Rose a red one and Jasper had on a purple plaid shirt like mine and Emmet a red one both wearing Dikies and black converse. God Alice was a shopaholic and loved to dress everyone.

"We went shopping."

"I'm going to the kitchen" Bella said

"I'll go with you" Rose said

"Me to" Alice said trailing behind

"Go sit in the dinning room" Bella yelled from the kitchen

We sat together at the table but moved so that their was one chair to seat our 'dates' next us they came back all three with a bowl in their hands. The table was already set Rosalie and Alice sat next to Emmet and Jasper while Bella passed the salad and napkins we were all really quiet

'Okay does everyone want salad?"

We nodded in response and Bella had plates stacked and the salad bowl. She served and I passed it down we worked perfectly in sync we ate salad and I helped her clear the plates I had to help Bella cut the lasagna with the knife she had brought I cut Emmet a large piece and handed it to him

"Thanks Edward you're going to go to heaven when you taste this" I already went to heaven this afternoon but I wasn't going to say that out loud I wanted to though I just nodded

"Bella can I get a small piece?" Rosalie asked

"Me to" Alice added

"yeah sure"

I handed them their plates.

"Bella can I get a Little more" Jasper asked while she was serving him

"OK" she scooped more onto it. she served me a piece and herself and it was no Alice piece either god I love a woman who can eat. we sat down we all had a piece in our mouth and every one groaned it was so good even my sisters loved it. my mom could cook but she had nothing on Bella

"Bella OMG this is so good"

"Told you" Jasper said

"Yeah Bella I can't stop eating Emmet pleas tell me you'll spend more time at my house? I'll get fat here"

"No you won't get fat but I'll be were you're at" Emmet and Rosalie smiled at each other god what saps couldn't they see we were all eating

I beat Emmet to the lasagna pan and ate it straight out of the pan. Emmet looked like a bear who lost his salmon to someone else I didn't care I kept eating Bella just laughed at us.

"Okay so are we eating the desert here or are we taking them with us?"

"Can I have one now?"

"Yeah here" Bella passed me the plate and I took one sank my teeth into it and groaned. I looked to see Bella laughing her hand over her mouth noticed I hadn't looked at her while I was eating her food was just so good. Every body got a piece and commented on how good they were I don't know how many I had gotten Bella was still laughing

"Are they good?" Bella asked

"Hell yeah, aren't you eating one" I asked. Bella leaned in to me

"Emmet and Jasper usually eat them all so I leave some in the kitchen. But this time you beet them to it" she laughed in my ear "I made extra for you"

"Thanks Beautiful"

"I told you anytime"

"Is everyone done?"

"yeah"

"yes"

"yeah"

"yes"

"I'll help" I picked up plates and Jasper got platters and Emmet got everything else

"Just put them in the soapy water please" I nodded and we put everything we could fit in the sink and the counter next to it Bella was rolling up her sleeves

"Bella, Bella, Bella please tell me you are not going to wash dishes in your new clothes!" Alice almost screamed

"Yes"

"Wash them when we get back I'll help" I said she actually thought about it

"Okay if my dads not home" perfect

"Alright you ready?"

"Oh man. Yeah we ate for a long time its 10:50"

"We'll be right on time" Bella smiled I smiled and we went to the dinning room again

"Are you two ready we'll be late" Rosalie scolded

"Yes we are I just need to get my bag" I loosened my hold but Bella clutched it and took me into the kitchen and got on her toes

"The rest of the fudge squares are behind the fruit bowl" she said and left to go upstairs. Bella came back into the kitchen with her bag open and I dropped the contraband. We walked to the living room and she turned and looked at me puzzled

"You OK?"

"Yes" I said snaking my arms around her tiny waist I leaned down and she reached up I kissed her lips her hands in my hair

"Lets go!" Emmet yelled from outside Bella let go immediately and almost dropped her purse and grabbed my hand

"Can you lock the door for me please?"

"Of course" we got in my car and her phone rang

"Hello"

"Oh hey whats up you still mad at me?"

"Oh cool tell him that I'll tell Emmet and Jasper"

"I'm going out"

"yeah

"No I'm sure I'll be really tired I'll go by La Push tomorrow I want to see your dad and Emily"

"Okay goodnight Jake"

God this guy would not get a clue now my phone rang

"Hi mom"

"Hello dear I'm calling to let you know we're staying"

"OK 'll tell my sisters"

"Are you home?"

"No we're going to the movies"

"Did you eat something?"

"Yes we had salad, lasagna, and fudge squares"

"Well very good, good night Edward I love you"

"Okay bye mom I love you to"

I was such a mommas boy

"Aw you love your momma that's so sweet"

"Yes, yes I do. They're not coming home I have to tell Rosalie and Alice"

"My dads not coming home either"

Hmm how convenient

"You mind?" Bella said touching the radio tuner

"No, go ahead" she scanned my pre-made settings

"Sucky radio stations"

"They're alright" I said faking hurt she stopped at a rock station

"I love Paramour finally something good" Bella mouthed the words to the song nodding to the beat she looked like she was concentrating she was gorgeous. We looked good in our matching outfits. we pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Emmet the lot was almost full Bella noticed

"Apparently we're not the only ones at the movies"

"There's a lot of people" Alice chirped I noticed a few cars I usually saw at school she held my hand

"2 for Bruno pleas" it was an R rated film but the people that Worked here were all our age and didn't care. We had agreed to this movie and didn't even know what it was about

"Lets go get some soda and popcorn Beautiful" I knew Mike was working here. He was so annoying and thought he was a hot shot. thought he could have any girl I wanted to test that theory.

"We'll go with you" Jasper said and Emmet nodded we made our way inside the guy tearing tickets trying to sneak a peak at Bella's chest she noticed that and turned her body into mine. Mike gawked when he saw my date and the mob I was with we looked pretty intimidating especially having Emmet's huge ass with us and Jasper and I weren't to shabby either. I knew we were going to be working out a lot I was always bulkier when I was around them because they were work out freaks and very active. Our dates were gorgeous and Bella was just a cherry my sisters are pretty but don't come near Bella and I mean they're my sisters. We walked up to the counter I was holding Bella by the waist.

"Hey Mike"

"Uh um what can I get you"

"What do you want Beautiful?" I said turning to face her she was blushing because I called her Beautiful instead of Bella she was fine with it at home and I told that's what I was going to call her from now on.

"Red vines please."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Do they have ICEE'S?"

"Yeah they do" I turned to speak to Mike

"Red vines, nachos and the biggest ICEE you have" Mike was starring at Bella she had her back facing him one elbow on the counter and her hand playing with my hair looking at me  
I knew I had a smirk on face I couldn't help it Bella rolled her eyes turned her body towards Mike

"Hi I'm Bella" she stuck her hand out he kept starring he shook his head a couple of times and then shook her hand

"I'm Mike" It came out way to overdone.

"Cool so know that we know each other can I have red vines, nachos with extra cheese and a cherry ICEE please?" He finally let go of her hand and he turned red and got to his work.

"You don't like him do you?" Bella asked me

I shook my head and leaned in to kiss her she allowed it. I didn't know how she felt about PDA apparently didn't care 'cuz she was into the kiss Mike dropped the drink and cursed Bella broke the kiss and laughed into my shoulder I asked for two waters for my sisters that's all they ever got.

"Thanks nice to meet you Mike see you in school" I pulled her away before he grew balls and the nerve to ask questions. Emmet and Jasper were at the other counters with Rose and Alice. Emmet turned around he had a box full of food. Nachos, two hot dogs, a pretzel, and a personal pizza and boxes of candy Rose had a water bottle so I didn't offer it.

"Red vines Bells?" Emmet said handing Bella a plastic package

"Thanks Emmet" she reached for them

"Oh you already got them" he pulled them back his face a little sad

"It's okay give them to me you know I'll eat them"

"Here Bells I got you red vines" Jasper said holding a package identical to the ones me and Emmet had in our hands. his face fell

"You already have some"

"Thanks Jasper" Bella said grabbing both packages and kissing their cheeks

"Well I got you two waters" I said handing them out

"Thanks Edward" Alice said with a huge grin

"Thank you Edward" Rose said softly

"We're going to the bathroom" Alice said pulling Rose" Emmet and Jasper trailed behind them to wait

"Were going to get seats" Bella told Jasper they nodded

Emmet P.O.V

I have the hottest girlfriend imaginable Rosalie was hot and bad ass she could help me with my jeep and didn't care if she got greasy MMM. Alice and Jasper were dating to they were like humping monkeys though they did it anywhere they were just quiet about it. Me and Rose needed at least a closed door okay what am I talking about Rose didn't give a damn we're like monkeys to just really good looking ones. I wonder if Bells and Edward were a couple? hmm

"What do you think about Bella and Edward?" Jasper asked as if he was reading my mind

"As long as he doesn't hurt her then he's alright" I said "You?"

"I'll rip his balls out and hand'em to him if he goes wrong at any moment. We'll see what goes down at school"

"He looks like the jealous type huh?"Jasper nodded "Hes gonna have his work cut out for him then theirs the Jake situation"

"Dude remember the beach?"

"Hell yeah that shit was hilarious"

"Has he had other girlfriends"

"Yeah like two but didn't get far it was junior high or something. According to Alice he's really into Bella because they know a lot girls he's just pushed aside like they were diseased"

Rose and Alice came out giggling I tried to open my arms to hug her but their was food in my hands she hugged me by my waist and put her head on my shoulder then kissed my cheek

"You really going to eat all that?"

"Yeah I'm still hungry I used to get all the lasagna but Edward took it all" the punk

"That punk" Rose said I looked at her and grinned I was rubbing off on her

"I've never seen him eat so much your sister is going to make him fat"

"Naw we work out a lot he'll probably get buffer" Rose started to feel my biceps I kissed her forehead she turned her face up and kissed my lips several times quickly

"Hurry up their waiting for us" Alice said Rose rolled her eyes and pulled me along I could get my kisses later

the previews had started Bella got good seats she was talking with Edward she saw and waved at us

"Dads not coming home he's staying in La Push till Monday" Bella said when I sat down next to her

"Rose mom and dad are at something out of state and wont be back till Monday also" Edward said we all nodded well how freakin convenient is that I thought while biting a hot dog

"Do you want a bite Rose?"

"Uh yeah" I handed it to her

"They're not as good as my sisters but they're alright you want your water?"

"Yes pleas and a napkin" I smiled and opened her water

"You're so gorgeous"

"I know" she replied picked he arm rest up and nestled into my chest and put her arm around me. Jasper put up several hand rests and laid down, his head in Alice's lap and Bella had her head on Edward's chest her legs on the chair in front of her the movie started and it was about a gay guy who worked for a magazine or something boring I kissed Roses face and then she turned up and kissed my mouth and then turned a way I fell asleep

E P.O.V.

The movie held no interest for me Bruno had on a Velcro suit on and ruined some show Bella laughed here and there. she noticed me starring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" I said shrugging and shaking my head she pushed her body forward.

"Emmet's asleep" Bella whispered my sister snuggled under him she looked happy and sweet.

"Jasper looks so bored"

"Look hes falling asleep"

"It's because she's scratching his head"

"And 3.2.1. his eyes are closed look Roses is asleep!"

"That because he has his arms around her she sleeps with this huge bear with long arms around her. And Alice sleeps hugging a doll"

"And they're all asleep" The movie caught our attention it was a bicycle with a dildo attached to it it was being pumped in to him. Bella spit out her candy and spilled her ICEE I laughed so hard

"Come on I'll take you to the bathroom" I said pulling her up she almost tripped and I could see her blush in the dark I grabbed her purse it was heavy.

"Oh my god its everywhere"

"I'll help you It'll be fine"

"Your sisters are going to kill me"

"Well maybe" I saw a bathroom and pulled her in we were in the bathroom together she didn't seem to care or notice

"In my bag I have a pair of jeans can you find them please?"

"Yeah" I said reach in and feeling around for denim handed them to her I put paper towels on the floor so she wouldn't touch the floor

"Thanks" she pulled her jeans on under her dress and buttoned them

"Jeez was Alice a girl scout?"

"Yeah why?"

"She did this knarley knot that I cant undo"

"Let me see" Alice did the knot really tight I almost had to use my teeth she probably didn't want the dress to move

"Thanks" Bella said turning back around

"There's a blue long sleeve in their to" I reached in and took out the blouse she had taken off the dress and was waiting for I moved back but couldn't help it my hand was already touching her exposed skin goosebumps forming under my touch her head shot to the side and she kissed me pressing her body to me I could feel her body heat I took her blouse and pulled it over her head not looking down

"Thanks you know most boys would be trying to take my clothes off and not back on right?"

"Well I'll have you know I'm not like anybody you have ever met" she straightened out her blouse. I pulled her hair out from the shirt. I pecked her lips and then deepened the kiss holding her waist. damn why did I put her clothes on! oh yeah we were with her brothers and they would kick my ass if they knew what I was doing and where I was. Her hands tangled in my hair I had her pinned against the wall I pulled her leg up and hitched on my hip and then went for the other one she wrapped them around me. I supported her by grasping her hips still kissing her she pulled away for air and I trailed down her neck I almost reached her chest but moved back up to her lips. Something started to buzz on me

"What the hell is that?" Bella said with a cute pout

"My phone" I said scowling god who could be calling. Bella un-twined her legs from me and held on to my neck and slid off

"Its Alice" I could feel how tense she got

"What are we going to say?"

"Nothing let me see what she wants and we'll tell the truth. you spilled you drink and I accompanied you to the restroom"

"Details?"

"We'll leave those out I'm not vain but I do like my face and I want to have kids with you one day" I said the last part slipping out

"Thank you"

"Anything you want"

"Edward where are you guys I woke up and you both were gone"

"We saw something that made Bella spill her drink so I brought her to the bathroom to change"

"The movie is over and we're headed out"

"We'll meet you by the car see you in a bit"

"K bye"

"We've go to go the movies over"

"What? how long were we in here for?"

"Quite a while" I grabbed her hand their was a line to use the bathroom and people were piling out of the theaters.

I knew a lot of them from school Bella blushed deep red almost crimson and buried her head into my shoulder. I kissed her forehead. I held my head high sporting the hugest smile almost Emmet status

"Bella WHERES YOUR DRESS!" Alice trilled

"I saw something gross from the movie and I spilled my ICEE all over. Its a good thing I pack extra clothes"

"Well the heels save the out-fit I'll give you that much and blue is definitely your color" Alice said believe it or not that was a compliment

"Did you guys like the movie?"

"None of us saw it" Rose said sheepishly

"Well it was gross. I'm sure we would've puked if we saw anymore" I said opening the car door for Bella to get in after she said bye to Rose and Alice

"We're taking Rose and Alice home"

"Kay see you later"

"Later Edward" Emmet

'Peace Edward" Jasper

"Later guys"

"Ready to wash dishes Beautiful?" I said closing my door

"Yezzir" Bella said and saluting two finger to her for head

"You know it was pretty funny in the beginning but it was to much. It caught me way off guard big time"

"You're telling me I'm a guy" Bella laughed

"I'm glad my brothers didn't see that they would've said a lot things"

"I had fun though"

"Me too we're definitely doing this again"

"Anytime" I said "About school you're all registered and all right?"

"Yup I did it all over the phone I'm the chiefs daughter. My parents grew up here I had no problem, we have to go to the office and sigh in though and I have no clue where it's at. I had our schedules mailed to us"

"convenient"

"Very. I'll show you my schedule maybe we have some classes together"

"That would be cool"

"So that boy goes to school with you?"

"Mike? yeah he's an ass"

"I don't think I'm going to like him much"

"Good I don't want him near you and that's why we (meaning Rose Alice and Edward they really don't talk to anybody) don't socialize"

"Hey me neither Emmet and Jasper always make friends." Bella was rummaging her purse

"Score"

" What?"

"My red vines and your brownies"

"Your brothers know you well"

"Yeah but its only because I'm always with them"

"No they love you"

"Well that to I love them a lot too"

"I can tell"

"Good" Bella said smug we turned off the high way you could get to my house one exit after Bella's or go two streets over

"You know you drive really fast"

"I'm a good driver though and I was only keeping up with Emmet"

"Yeah sure, sure" I opened her door and Bella handed me her house keys

"Please"

"Yeah"

"Home sweet home I can finally take these things off" Bella said walking into the door and taking her shoes off

"They look nice on you"

"Thanks I'm going to go put on my pajama pants want to come up" 'I gotta pee so bad' she aded under her breath

"Okay" I said she pulled me upstairs she was almost running rummaged her drawer and found what she was looking for

"I'll be right back okay" I nodded "God I gotta pee like a race horse on track" she said closing the door

So here I am alone in a room her room. Yes I was going to snoop around. From here I saw a picture of her, her mother and father they looked alike. Another one of her with Jasper and Emmet at a rock concert they're matching shirts displaying the event. And another a very old picture of a young Bella and Jacob holding each other I skimmed her book titles she had a ton of C.D's but they were all burned mix's

"What are you doing?" Bella said from the door

"Snooping" I said not stopping my investigation operation on Bella's room

"Anything you like?"

"A lot actually"

"Come on nosy I've dishes to wash"

"You wash I rinse"

"Okay" Bella did everything in silence I could tell she was used to being alone we finished and she yawned she was so cute.

"So what do you want to do know?"

It's know or never Edward

"I want...to know if you'll be my girlfriend" she whipped her head in my direction and looked at me for a good long minute I thought she was going t say no then she smiled

"Yeah" I kissed her lightly and hugged her, her head nestling onto my chest

'Great so when do I get to meet your dad"

"You already know him" Bella said furrowing her brows

"Yes I know your dad but he doesn't know me as your boyfriend"

"Less is more with my dad"

"Are you going to introduce me to Charlie or not? You'll need an excuse for why I'm always around and your brothers nowhere in sight" I smiled "I wouldn't want Chief Swan to put a restraining order on me"

"You'll be here a lot?"

"Well yeah you are my girlfriend"

"Fine soon enough okay?"

"Okay" he agreed

"Great I want to see a movie"

"We went to go see one"

"Yeah but I ruined that one so what do you say?"

"I say a movie sounds good"

"okay my room or the living room"

"Wherever doesn't matter" I said trying to be cool and leave it up to her

"Well the DVD player is in my room so come on"

"I don't think my brothers are coming home seeing as how your parent are out of town"

"Yeah I don't think so either it's been a while since they've seen each other"

"You'll stay with me right?" she asked

"If you want" she nodded the last hing I wanted to do right now was go home to all the noise

"Okay lets watch a movie then" I said

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know we'll see"

we settled on American pie (a great movie by the way)

"Do you want some pajamas I hate when I sleep in jeans" Bella asked tugging on my leg

"Yes pleas"

"Here"

"Thanks" I looked them over on my way to the bathroom they were black sweats and said pink on the back end. they fit a little snug I hoped the guys wouldn't come home and make fun of me that made me want to check in on my sisters

"Hey Edward"Alice answered how did she know it was me I called the house phone and we have an antique phone with no caller I.D oh well

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie you guys"

"We're about to watch a movie too. Hey did you ever ask Bella to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes and she said yes"

"Yay I'm happy for you guys I knew you'd be together"

"Yes Alice thank you I gotta go okay. Have fun and I know you and Rose have done things with the guys but please be careful you know use things and stuff"

"Shut up Edward we know and you be careful and use things and stuff"

"Whatever I'm just sayin' have fun"

"Bye" Alice said in her weird way sound like bi-eeee

"Ooh very nice" Bella said wiggling her eyebrows

"Fudge?"

"Hell yeah" Bella handed me fudge squares and opened a new package of red vines

Ten minutes into the movie Bella fell asleep with a red vine in her mouth and a fudge square in her hand she was laying on my shoulder my arms snaked around her she shifted so her leg was over mine and I fell asleep

Jasper P.O.V

I fell asleep at the movies so I was amped I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. Alice is finding me something to wear to sleep. She had changed into a night gown my favorite one. she would wear on the nights I would sneak into her room a year ago. Monday after school I was going to meet her parents and so was Emmet. he used to sneak into Rose's room the first year he met her.

"Here Jasper I found some of Edwards sleeping pants"

"Thank you Ali" she looked at me and batted her eyelashes

"So what are we watching?"

"Anything"

"Okay this one" I didn't even glance at it just put it on we laid down and started kissing. I didn't even remember the movie being on hen Bella ran threw my mind I stopped kissing Alice

"Whats wrong Jazz?"

"Nothing I'm just really hungry?"

"Do you want a granola bar?"

I needed to get to my house what if Edward was about to my sister what I had been doing to his. I got up and headed for the bathroom I had been here several times so I knew the place

"Where are you going?"

"Uh... the bathroom"

"okay hurry back"

I saw Emmet in the hall he looked like he'd seen a ghost

"Dude we got to get home"

"Dude I know I'll kick his ass"

"You thought abut it?" I asked

"Yeah man that's our baby sister"

Alice and Rose came out their robes

"What are you guys taking about?" Rosalie said

"Yeah weren't you going to the restroom?" Ali pointed at me.

"Yeah I did but I'm really hungry"

"Yeah me too" Emmet said abruptly

"But we have nothing mom just cleaned out the refrigerator"

"We can go to our house Bella will cook us something" I said Emmet nodded his head

"Yeah lets go you girls coming?"

"Why are we leaving cant you guys wait 'till later? Come on we have the house to ourselves and Edward isn't here either that's very rare!" Alice said. The reason we're leaving was because Edward wasn't home, he was at my house with my sister

"Yeah I know and it's been so long we haven't seen each other in so long!" Rose added very angry

"Yeah but we're real hungry" I said and Emmet nodded running down stairs

"Fine let me get my slippers" Alice said

"Yeah me to" Rosalie said unfolding her arms

We were parked and the lights were off Bella hated the lights on but her T.V. was still on in her room. Emmett noticed the same thing. He got red in the face then he took a deep breath becoming pale again I did the same to calm down. I unlocked and kicked the door open Emmet ran up the stairs and I was right behind him. Her door was open they we're asleep and they had clothes not the same ones but they didn't look sweaty or like they had showered.

"This is why we're here?" Alice asked

"Yeah" I said like it was obvious

"Alice lets go" Rosalie said grabbing her hand

"no, no, no" I said

"We're leaving they're not going to do that they barely met each other look she has candy in her mouth and chocolate in her hand still"

"Well I thought about it the first day I saw you Alice"

"Me too Rose"

"Come on lets go back yeah?" Rose suggested

"Okay" I locked up and we left

_okay so how cute was that? I loved this chapter_

_once again people tell me -yay' or nay'- si o' no-yah o' nien- i think i spelled that right? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Forgot to tell you last chapters song as 'little sister' by Queens of the stone age! so heres the fifth chapter still no reviews :( but your still reading come on! i post like everyday! any way here you go next chapter is first day of school this chapters song is Danity Kane's 'stay with me' for both Jacob and Edward's feelings toward Bella Everything twilight is Stephanie Meyer's_

Breakfast, Shopping and La Push

B. P.O.V.

I fell asleep snuggled to Edward he didn't try any funny business I was surprised well not surprised he didn't seem to be like that thank god. I remembered Jake he always suck into my room but never stayed till morning we were little it started since I was 10, and he had to get back to La Push. I needed to call him explain things so everything wouldn't get out of hand. And tell him Edward was boyfriend that we're not just dating that well we're committed. wow he's my boyfriend and we're committed .  
I don't want to go to school tomorrow.

"Good morning sleepy head"

"Good morning" I replied "did you sleep well?"

"Yes very, thank you"

"Well now that we're awake do you want breakfast? I'm hungry"

"Yeah I could eat"

"There's an extra toothbrush for you in the bathroom I forgot to tell you last night" I was at the door frame headed to the bathroom to brush my own teeth. Both of us in the bathroom brushing our teeth sneaking glances at each other with foamy moths it probably looked like I had rabies.

"Beautiful think we can trade pants now?"

"Oh yeah" Edward walked out of the bathroom to give me privacy he stayed on the other side of the door

"here you go" I said handing him my old blue flannel pajamas that were big and he handed me the sweats that said pink on them

"thanks, so much better they look better on you than me"

I rolled my eyes

"I want eggs bacon and potatoes how about you?"

"That sounds delicious" I started cutting potatoes and Edward sat in his usual spot just watching everything I did. I kept blushing and Edward would just laugh at me. I heard the familiar sound of the jeep turn onto our driveway. soon Emmet Rosalie Jasper and Alice we're in my kitchen also

"Bella how was your night?" Alice asked

"Well it was cool, how about your night?"

"It was eventful" she responded

"Eventful?" I asked Jasper shot her a look

"Oh nothing never mind are you ready for school tomorrow"

"Yeah I am"

"We'll take you to the office to get your schedules and today we're going shopping!"

Shopping was something I did not like to do. I dreaded it but because Edward was my boyfriend and Alice was so sweet I couldn't say no. Christ I have to tell my brothers Edwards my boyfriend maybe at dinner.

"Actually Alice Bella hates shopping" Jasper said

"What? Hate?" Alice was shocked she couldn't even make a sentence

"I don't care we're still going" Rose said god she was such a mom

"Alright, alright I'm hungry and we'll go to port Angeles okay there's enough stores there?" Edward said calming his sister

"Do you guys want to eat?" I asked

"Do you have any grape fruit?" Rosalie asked and surprisingly we did

"Yeah"

"I'll have one"

"Me too pleas" Alice added I handed them cut grape fruit

"Jasper, Emmet?"

"The works Bells"

"Me too pleas" Jasper always so polite

I served four plates. Edward came to my side and was just starring at me

"So"

"So?"

"Are we telling your brothers?"

"Tell my brothers what?"

"Isabella" Edward said my full name OH THAT

"Yeah sure why not"

"Great." was all he said and didn't let me tell him that we should tell them later "Hey Jasper Emmet your sister is my girlfriend now" Edward said aloud I could almost feel his smile

I dropped the spoon I had in my hand in the skillet I waited for their response I didn't want to see their faces

"That's cool man" Emmet said in a way to calm voice

"Yeah we'll talk about it later" Jasper added in the same tone of voice

I took them their plates and Edward had ours we ate in silence not saying a word all you could here was the clank of forks, and the rain fall

"So uh I have to give you guys your schedules" said breaking the awful silence

"You have them?""

"I had them mailed"

"Go get them I want to see"

I ran up stairs and rummaged my room for the schedules. I handed them to Alice she gave one to Rose it was Emmet's and mine to Edward, keeping Jasper's.

"Well we have three classes together and the same lunch period" Alice said smiling

"We have all our classes together and lunch period" Rose said smiling

"We only have one class together and same lunch hour" Edward said with a pout

"Well then that means we all have the same lunch period"

They started having conversations about schedules. I picked up and went to the kitchen sink Edward trailing behind me he had a pout it was cute.

"We have biology together than lunch. I sit alone in that class so I know you'll be sitting next to me!" At least he found something to be happy about

"That's good I wonder what tomorrow will be like and I have P.E. I didn't have to take that back in Phoenix. This sux big ones and I only have one class with you when Alice gets three with Jasper and Rosalie and Emmet have all of them together." That's not fair I always had the luck

"It'll be fine I promise my classes are all right next to yours and I'll walk you to all your classes"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay then"

"Alright Bella put this on we're going shopping!" Alice said she brought me tight blue jeans a white camisole and a big blue belt that went around my waist and I was to where my peep toe shoes from yesterday. It was cold outside so I put on my Volcom coat my brothers had bought me for my birthday.

"I didn't know you owned anything like that" Alice said smiling

"I can be surprising"

"Are you ready this is going to be so much fun" At least she would have fun I was already dreading this trip.

"Beautiful why don't you like shopping?"

"Well honestly Edward It's boring and trying and taking off clothes isn't my idea of fun. Then in and out of stores that drains me I usually just wait till I need clothes then look for it on line and go in to a store and got what I saw earlier."

"It'll be fine you don't have to look for anything Alice and Rosalie do that. They'll make you try it on though and that's that"

"Okay" I said the car was lulling me to sleep

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Yeah go ahead" I turned the knob and found a Distillers song on witch I've never heard on the radio

"Drain The Blood is like the best Distillers song" I mouthed the words I don't think Edward knew it. In Port Angeles Alice took me into some boutique with some bouxie name saying she loved it for exclusive clothing

"Cheer up Bella here go try that on" Edward had his arm full of clothes

"How many?" A girl said pointing to doors

"Just one" Edward said putting the clothes in the stall then walking out I put on the first outfit. I walked out without looking in the mirror. Edwards eyes went wide. Alice squealed

"Who knew you had a fabulous figure" Rose said

"You're definitely getting that. next one" I walked back in I was changing into the next outfit when Emmet and Jasper were calling Edward

"Hey lets go to Game-stop Edward"

"Beautiful I'll be back"

"Okay"

I tried on a lot of clothes and Alice loved it all but I didn't buy anything.

"Okay we're done" we were walking around just in case we missed just the right thing. I heard my phone ring it was the ringer that I used for Jacob. I looked around for Edward he had my wallet and phone in his pocket. shit. I hope he didn't answer

"Hello Bella's phone" Alice answered my phone

"No would you like me to tell her something?"

"I'll tell her"

"I'll tell her good bye"

God why do people answer other peoples phone I hate that

"Why did you answer my phone Alice and not give it to me?"

"Because Edward gave it to me" Alice said and we saw the guys at Game-stop we waved them over to us.

"You guys didn't like anything?" Emmet asked

"I left my wallet with Edward" I responded Alice whispered something in Edwards ear

"Hey I forgot something here Beautiful go to the car and wait for me yeah?" Edward said handing me the keys to his Volvo

"Okay" I said walking with the rest of the crew

"Oh Bella I forgot Jacob said they're having something down in La Push and that you should go" Alice said handing me my phone and wallet she had this whole time I tried on a gazillion things and didn't get not one God damned thing.

"Oh okay thanks" they got in their car and sped off. I waited inside the car for Edward he was lagging it big time. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Should I go to La Push or not I felt the car shake funny since I had the keys. It was Edward putting bags in the trunk a lot of bags

"What's all that?"

"Your clothes" Edward said not looking at me

"What? why?"

"Because they looked very very good on you and I wanted to" Edward said starting the car and seeding out

"Take it back"

"No I'm not"

"Fine I'll give it away to the Goodwill"

"I don't care I'll just get you more"

"Fine. How did open the trunk when I have the keys and I still haven't given them back?"

"I gave you a spare"

"Oh well then I'll just put it in the glove box" I said putting them in and laid the seat back and laid down facing the door

"So what are we doing to night?"

"Well actually I'm going to La Push"

"Why?"

"Every Sunday they have a bonfire and we just goof around"

"Oh Ok" was all I heard him say for the first time he turned on the radio and the station I had left it on was playing 'Wait and Bleed' by Slipknot I sang the words and fell asleep

I woke up to Edward shaking me lightly

"Hey sleeping beauty we're home"

"How long was I out?"

"Just a lil bit we just got here"

"Oh okay" I said I let him carry me to the door I heard laughter inside. My brothers were laughing.

"I'll be back" Edward said after opening the door for me I walked in they were playing Mario party on the ancient Game-cube Rose and Emmet against Alice and Jasper. They turned around and waved at me Emmet did this thing where he nods his head up once and his hands twitch up that at the moment meant 'wheres Edward' I motioned with my thumb outside he nodded back and they went back to playing. I went upstairs to change my clothes I really wasn't in La Push wear. Old faded black skinny's a black tank top flannel button up and converse I dialed Jake's number

"Hello"

"Hey its me"

"Yeah I know you coming?"

"Yeah I'm changed and ready will you come pick me up?" Edward came in with a grip of bags

"Hell yeah I'll be there in like 15 minutes"

"Later Jake" I finished buttoning up my blouse

"Where do you want these? there's more I'll bring them up later"

"Anywhere I'll put them away later thank you by the way"

"For what?"

"The clothes and being my boyfriend"

"So I see you're really going to La Push" he said seeing my different clothes

"uh-huh"

"Why? don't go stay with me"

"I want to go I love la push and I already told Jake I was going I was supposed to go since Friday he's almost here"

"Fine. When will you be back?" all seriousness was the tone he set. I just shrugged

"Not long It's already 7:45" He nodded and plunked us down on the bed I kissed his chin.

"Pleas don't go."

"Edward stop what are you worried about?" no response.

"Edward are you worried about Jake?" still nothing I heard his car pull up.

"Edward nothing is going to happen with me and Jake" No response.

"He's here" I said as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" I said jumping off the bed Edward behind me at a slower place. Edward grabbed my wrist at some point before opening the door.

"Hey Bells you ready?" Jake said a huge smile it was contagious my face lit up when I saw it.

"Yeah I'm ready"

"Kay lets go" he said grabbing my free hand and pulling. I was in between the house and the porch. Edward wouldn't let go and Jake kept yanking

'Bells lets go" Jake said brows furrowing

"I'll be back soon Edward I promise" Jake let go of my hand and Edward pulled me into a hot kiss against the door frame I felt dizzy and disoriented. I had almost forgot about about Jake but I could really never forget about him he as always in my mind. I pulled away and ran behind Jake.

I'll be back later k" I said while hopping in Jake's car

"So he's your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah since yesterday"

"What about us Bella?"

"You and I can't be Jake"

"Why not you live here know we'll see each other a lot more"

"Yeah I know Jake but it's just. we just can't"

"you already said that"

"Jake stop it I'm not going to be your girlfriend I have a boyfriend and I'm not explaining myself to you"

"Sure, sure we'll be friends okay

"Okay I can't wait to see everybody how are they?"

"Sam and Emily are engaged they'll get married next summer"

"Wow that's great"

"Yeah whatever we're here"

We pulled up to his little red house and the Tajmahal, Jake's old garage we fixed our old bikes in their the last year I was here and Jake taught me how to ride up by the cliffs. I really missed it here.

"They've missed you" Jake said everybody was looking at us so I waved

"Bella" I heard Jake's dad, Billy call me. I ran to him and hugged him

"How are you Billy?"

"Well I'm still dancing" Ironic since he's in a wheel chair.

"Have you seen my dad"

"Yeah he's over in the house"

"Okay I'll talk to you later"

"Okay"

"Bella" I heard a deep voice call I turned to look for who it belonged to

"Seth? Jesus Christ your enormous I feel like a midget compared to all you guys I wasn't always the short one jeez" I said Seth pulled me into a hug but was one like the way Jasper and Emmet hugged me

"It's good to see you back on the Rez we've missed you"

"Aww thanks hey hows your sister? I don't see her"

"She's somewhere. My mom is with your dad inside the house"

"Okay I'ma go look for them" I hugged and said hi to people here and there

"Dad where are you?" I tried to yell over the crowd"

"In here Bells"

"I'm just in here eating before the boys get to it" I laughed

"Emily I've missed you," I said then I saw muffins "and your muffins"

"I missed you too"

"Congratulations I heard your getting married"

"Thank you"

"I'll talk to you later k I'ma go find-"

"Jake yeah okay" she said laughing at me I rolled my eyes

"Jake?" I said walking back to the shed

"I'm over here"

"You still have those?" I said looking at bikes they looked really good from the last time I had seen them

"Yeah I fixed them up really good they're perfect now"

"They look it" I said marveling at the shiny red bike that was mine it had my name on it in golden letters

"Can we go for a ride later?"

"Yeah I'll go take'm to the spot" we heard foot steps and covered them up with a tarp and we walked toward the entrance.

"Hey the foods ready lets go eat" Quill said

"Okay we're coming" The food was great I saw everybody and said hi just catching up. It was getting late I know Edward was going to be difficult with me being in La Push

"Bells, you want me to take you home Hun?" my dad asked

"No I'll take her Charlie"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow bells" my dad said hugging me

"Bye dad"

"Hey Jake lets go ride our bikes" I said when we got out of earshot

"They're already waiting for us"

"They look so kick ass you out did yourself"

"I fixed them when you stopped coming as often it was the last thing I had of you and I wasn't going to let them go to waste"

"Jake" I said hugging him nuzzling into his shoulder he put his finger under my chin and pulled my face up to his

"I love you Bella" Jake said closing his eyes and kissing me lightly on the lips they ere so warm so customary to mine.

"You can't do that Jake I have a boyfriend remember"

"Drop him everybody knows you and I should be together"

"No Jake we don't"

"Yes we do Bella" Jake said getting mad "I don't care what any body says"

"No we don't I'm leaving" I said kick starting my bike and leaving him on the dirt road. Zooming off to the very familiar highway to my house he had hid the bikes close to where I live so I was there in no time. Thank god he didn't follow me either. I didn't see Edwards car anywhere so he most likely wasn't here anymore I put my bike on the side of the house. There was clothes everywhere on the floor. Alice and Rosalie were probablly sleeping here. Ill. I slammed my door so they knew I was here. there was a note on my bed

_"Beautiful, _

_'I went home I tried calling but you didn't answer, call me if you want I'll see you in the morning'_

_Edward_

there was no reception on the reservation I didn't know how to get to Edwards house but I knew it wasn't far I heard a door open. it was Alice she had on my brothers clothes and was picking up stuff from the floor.

"Hey Alice were do you live?" she smiled then gave me directions I ran out and hopped on my bike and went to Edward. I saw his car parked in a drive way. I parked on the street and pulled my phone out to call him

"Beautiful. How are you? Are you home? Are you by yourself?" He anxiously asked I smiled to myself.

"I'm fine. I'm not home, and I am by myself, and hello to you to love."

"Where are you and why are you alone not that I'm not grateful that your not with _him_ do you need me to come get you?"

"I'm outside your front door" I said casually and closed my phone

I saw a light turn on foot steps from somewhere inside the house. The door literally flew open and I was pulled into a tight hug.

"I missed yo so much Bella. I tried calling but there was no answer well not even a tone I thought my phone was broken"

"I can't breath" I said he let go and grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house

"No reception anywhere on the Rez. Are your parents home?"

"No not till tomorrow night how did you get here?"

"I rode my bike I got directions from Alice"

"I'm glad you did you want a tour of my house?"

"Sure why not"

"This is the living room" I saw white furniture and a piano in an enormous room

"You play?"

"Yeah" he walked me through it

"This is the kitchen" he said pointing into another room we walked a bit more this is the dinning room he said flipping on a light it was white with an enormous wood table that could seat about twelve people. He turned the light off and pulled me toward stairs

"This is Alice's room," he pointed to a door that had a white board on it, it said Alice.

"That's Rosalie's room," there was nothing on her door

"And that's my room." He pointed down a hall "You want to see it?"

"Yeah"

The bed was enormous the carpet thick and gold in color. He had a leather couch pushed back to the back of the room a grip of books and even more music.

"Wow you have a lot of music"

"It's what I love"

"Is that so?"

"Well besides you" he said with my favorite uneven smile

"I missed you"

"I missed you to love." He kissed my lips "did you have fun?" He whispered

"I did 'till the end" I said then mentally slapped myself

"Why until the end?" he said tensing in my arms

"ahh umm" was what came out of my mind

"Beautiful?" good he wasn't mad yet

"Yes"

"What happened at La Push?"

"huh"

"Jacob kissed you didn't he," Edward said in a strained voice "I'm going to brake his jaw"

"Yes he did but I pulled away told him it wasn't going to be like that with us anymore and left on my bike"

"You rode a bicycle all the way home?" Edward asked changing the subject to calm down

"Not a bicycle a motorcycle" I corrected

"You have a motorcycle?" he asked yes wide

"Yes I do. Jake and I found them he Fixed them up and taught me how to ride he still kept them all this time and I took mine and left"

"Bikes aren't for forks and I don't see you with a helmet or a jacket so you shouldn't be riding that."

"Oh calm down it's nothing and I wasn't about to walk"

I sat down on the bed it was soft he at down towards the middle and pulled me with him. He hugged me and kissed my lips until we fell asleep.

][][][][][][][][

_so there you have it p.m if you have questions so what di you think?_


	6. Chapter 6

_HI OKAY DO I DONT HAVE A BETA SRRY IF THE GRAMMER IS WRONG OR SPELLING SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD GIRLS GO BAD AND I HAVE A RECOMENDATION! GO AND CHECK OUT Sunrise BY BeLIEveing Song ITS AWESOME !__ EVERYTHING IS S.M'S_  
_DPC_

CHAPTER 6:Dad meeting Rose and Alice & Mikes party

B P.O.V

(listening in from the top of the stairs)

"Ah dad do you have a minute?" Jasper asked

"Sure son oh who-?"

"Dad this is Alice, Alice this is my dad Charlie"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan" Alice chirped like the humming bird she is so little but so much energy.

"She's my girlfriend dad"

"Oh well it s very nice to meet you Alice please have a seat"

"Thank you" she replied

"Couldn't you have given me at least a warning son to clean up"

"Sorry dad"

"Hey dad this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is my dad Charlie"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan"

"Rose is my girlfriend"

"Well it's a pleasure please take a seat"

"Thank you" I heard Rosalie's voice

"Where were you guys that your all done up?" My dad asked

"We went to go meet their parents and have dinner at their house"

"Well I'm glad you were presentable"

"We're going to go find Bella" I heard Alice say

"Please excuse us it was nice to meet you" Rose said

"Like wise"

I heard the little clinks of their shoes come up stairs

"Bella were are your tools?"

"What tools I didn't know we were going to fix anything" Alice looked at me like I was a non-comprehending 10 year old.

"A blow dryer, straighter, things of that sort"

"Oh I don't have anything like that but I have a blow dryer"

"It's a good thing we brought ours"

"How convenient." I grumbled "So how was dinner?"

"It was wonderful our parents were nice and the guys made a great impression" Rose said

"That's good"

"So when is your dad meeting Edward?"

"I don't know honestly definitely not tonight. It's kinda hard since he works weekdays and my dads always at La Push

"Well I'm sure you'll work something out my parents are dying to meet the little girl who captured Edwards heart" Alice said with her hands clasped by her ear

"Oh" was all I could sum up God why was Forks towns people always leaving me at a loss for words

Alice and Rose picked my outfit making me try combinations of this and that then made my face up and curled my hair witch took for ever! 2 1/2 hours later I was presentable in a blue striped sweater dress leggings and ankle boots Rosalie and Alice identical to me they changed after doing my hair and make-up Rosalie wore a red one and Alice a purple one also with leggings and ankle boots jeez these girls really like to coordinate

"So we're all going together and Edward will meet us there okay"

"Okay cool" We headed downstairs I was glad Edward was meeting us there I didn't want to introduce my dad to Edward that late at night for some reason I think I'm just to nervous.

"Bye dad we'll be back later"

"Okay kids you have fun" He said "You be careful Bella"

"I will dad"

"We'll take care of her dad" Emmet said

We pulled up to mikes it was really nice, big house spacious yard with a huge tree in the middle with swings hanging from random branches some people were still parking and some were walking I was more than sure all their parents new where they were going I frowned I still didn't see Edward or his car anywhere Rose noticed my frown

"He'll be her soon okay" she said patting my hand

"Yeah thanks Rose" she smiled at me and winked her eye

"Hey Bella you made it" Mike said as soon as I stepped in the house"

"Yeah Rose and Alice wanted to come. Weird having a party on a Monday though" I lied seeing as how if I said I wanted to come he'd get he wrong idea

"Oh well you see my parents left last night they get back Wednesday the party is tonight so I have tomorrow to clean up"

"Well thought out"

"Thanks hey you want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure whatever is fine as long as it still has its top on"

"I'll be back" he said turning away I stood there awkwardly waiting he came back with a beer in one hand a little bottle of Boone's

"Thanks" I said taking the Boone's and twisted the cap off making sure it made the crackling noises. I turned my head drinking a bit of bottle looking for an escape I saw Alice, she gave me a look that translated 'Bella I didn't know you drank' Jasper whispered something in her ear and her eyed went wide.

"Hi Angela I said when she walked past me

"Hey Bella glad you could make it where's Edward"

"At work he'll be here in a 'lil bit"

"Bella let dance!" Jessica said pulling my arm that had my bottle, letting my free hand grab Angela she hauled us to the middle of the spacious makeshift dance floor 'Just Dance' was on witch made me think of Edward we shook our hips to the beat of the music

"Having fun?" Jessica asked misinterpreting my laughter but I just nodded and kept shaking my hips. The Boone's kept flowing toward me and I handed back empties. We danced for a while when I felt arms around my waist

"You made it! Finally"

"Of course sorry I took so long had to go home and shower"

"It's okay Angela and Jessica kept me company"

"What are you drinking?" Edward asked

"A Boone's" I said holding up my little bottle my thumb covering the mouth peice so know one would try to pop a pill in it

"You drink?" Edward said brows furrowing

"I've been known to down a couple or a few"

"Is that so"

"I do have brothers you know and there really isn't much I haven't done"

"And what might that be?" Edward said cupping my face with his hands that were insanely cold I shrugged I heard Emmet's loud voice

"Edward you made it!"

"Yeah man finally here"

"Good lets go play some pool"

"Alright Beautiful you wanna come"

"Yeah lets go" I said putting my empty bottle down and picking up another from the kitchen. We walked into a room full of people and two pool tables were set up in the middle. I sat on a lush couch next to Rose and Alice

"Bella I didn't know you drank" Rose said pointing to my bottle

"Yeah I'm an alcoholic on a occasion" I said sounding sarcastic and shrugging

"Really what else do you drink? can you take shots?"

"Yeah I can"

"Wow I would've never thought you know being the Chiefs daughter and all" Rose said I just grinned and downed my bottle

"We'll have to get really wasted one night" I nodded the music was really loud

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said getting up and walking to the hall

"Hey Mike, wheres your bathroom?"

"Upstairs first door on the right"

"Thanks" I said heading up the stairs there wasn't a line so I just walked in. Jessica was in the bathroom with some guy who had her pinned to the wall

"Sorry" I said turning away and shutting the door as fast as possible

"Bella?" I heard Edward

""Yeah I'm here" I yelled

"Why did you go?"

"I have to pee really bad I've had a few Boone's"

"What? are you dizzy do you ant to go home?"

"I'm fine this is nothing" I bit my lip he didn't need to know all that Bella!

"Are you sure?" he said while knocking on the bathroom door

"Stop Jessica is in there" Seconds later she came out looking a hot mess the guy to his hair was disheveled and had lip gloss all over his mouth

"Thanks" I said going in Edward waited outside

"So hows your night going?" I asked from the bathroom

"It was fine a bit busy but its usually like that

"That's good" I said coming out of the rest room drying my hand with a paper towel

"Yeah it's my moms pride and joy besides her kids"

E P.O.V

"Yeah it's my moms pride and joy besides her kids" I said and Bella smiled

"I got you something" I said she frowned

"I don't need you to buy me things Edward"

"Its for safety purposes only" I said trying to diffuse any type of hostility

"Safety?"

"Yeah for your bike I saw that you didn't have a helmet or a jacket so I got you one"

"thanks I guess I just don't like gifts or surprises"

"Why not?" I asked she just shrugged

"Bella I heard ,mike call Bella turned around and scanned the room

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Mike"

"Having fun?" He asked not acknowledging me at all this fool was tripin'

"Yeah I am"

"Lets dance" Mike said grabbing her hand and pulling her

"No thanks I'll pass" Bella said yanking her arm back

"Why not?"

"Because she's already dancing with me" I said speaking up he looked really buzzed and red in the face. A little glazed drool coming out of his mouth when he looked at bella

"Edward I'm tired can you take me home? I'll see you tomorrow Mike" she pulled my arm and turned away walking

"Come on love" that made all the heat from my body fade and I complied and let her pull me away to the door. She was on the phone mumbling probably to Emmet or Jasper that we were leaving

"so aren't you going to show me my presents?

"You want them?"

"Yeah, if you did it for safety purposes only" I smiled

"okay I'll get them out their in my trunk"

"Okay" We pulled up to her house and I popped my trunk I searched the back looking for Bella's helmet and jacket I had bought one this afternoon for myself

maybe we could ride together? I yanked the tags off and handed them to her

"Here try them on"

"I'm going to look like a dork"

"NO! your going to look smart"

"Yeah your right," she yanked the helmet on and and shrugged into the jacket "how do I look?" she said sounding muffled by the helmet. Hot was what I wanted to say I leaned in but forgot the helmet so I pulled it off

"That bad huh?"

"No not bad at all you looked...sexy"

"Sure sure" she said I grabbed her waste and pulled her to me kissing her softly on the lips

"wow well thanks" Bella pulled her lips away and rested her head on my chest

"I don't want you to go"

"I can sneak into your room"

"What?"

"I can sneak into your room" I repeated

"I heard you but I mean we have school in the morning no that's okay though"

"Okay then I'm going to go you look really tired"

"Okay call me when you get home"

"I will" she closed her do or I went home and called as soon as I got in my room

"Hey"

"Reporting in to say goodnight"

"Okay I'll see you later love"

"Goodnight Bella" I said and she hung up first I had a permanent smile since the moment she said she'd be my girlfriend. mike was starting to get on my nerve he couldn't get a clue everyone knew I was with Bella it was clear, crystal clear how I took to and from class all day and he saw us at the movies how I drove her home. I got in the shower and did my homework I finished fast mom and dad were asleep they were heavy sleepers that and they were the third floor now for some reason Rose and Alice still weren't home so their was nothing to do to get me out of bed or my room. I just put on a pair of boxers and laid on my bed covered starring at the wall waiting for sleep to hit. from my window I saw a dim light to dim to be Emmet's and I didn't here any doors open or close. I heard little clinks come from somewhere I tried to zone them out but it was persistent more and more kept clinking on my window I just realized I walked to my window throwing it open to see Bella

"What are you doing here?" I said in a loud whisper

"I told you I'd see you later" she said in the same tone she started climbing up the tree that led to my window I put my arms out for her to grasp. I grabbed her and pulled her in to me.

"I thought you meant later later"

"This is later later"

"Yeah I guess it is" Bella had on pajamas and wet hair her leather jacket still on

"Wheres your helmet?"

"I hid it in the bushes" I nodded "I called my brothers they're still at the party your sisters are wasted" she stated my sisters got drunk with one beer and wasted with half of another meanwhile Bella had several Boone's and drove a motorcycle and climbed up trees

"They know I'm here so I'll just leave with them I didn't want to be alone"

"That's fine with me" I pulled her toward the bed bringing back the blankets a little more and laid in bed talking about her first day and what tomorrow would be like

"You know you're not the first Swan to sneak into this house"

"What do you mean?"

"Your brothers they were first well Emmet was first he climbed into Rosalie's room the first day he met her and then Jasper but a year after he had met her and I'm more than positive they weren't talking in there"

"No wonder Emmet said 'I guess we can't stay away from windows' and that they were already leaving" Bella said and of course the head lights shined threw my room and and doors shut

"I guess it's time to go" Bella said getting up from my bed

"But you just got here"

"I'll see you tomorrow okay"

"Yeah I guess"we walked out of the room my sisters were being carried into their rooms by Emmet and Jasper we kept walking downstairs I kissed her not wanting to miss a chance. My parents didn't come down thank god.

"You ready Bella?" Emmet tried whispered from behind

"Yeah, bye Edward" and she walked out thank you baby Jesus it was dark out I only had on my boxers

"Later bro" Emmet said

"Peace" Jasper said

"Later" I said I saw Bella in the bushes it looked like she had fallen but she got her helmet got her bike and zoomed off her brother trailing after her throwing me a peace sign as they drove by I locked the door and went to the kitchen to fill up two glasses of water and get aspirin I took one to Alice and another to Rose they would need it in the morning they were in big shirts and tucked in. their clothes on the floor Emmet and Jasper had changed them. I made sure they were okay and went to sleep dreaming of my love Bella my Beautiful

the morning came slowly I woke up a couple of times I thanked my alarm clock when it buzzed I hopped in the shower and got dressed. Rosalie and Alice looked sick and pale with huge dark glasses on their face and dark coffee in their mugs. Not having their fruit for breakfast

"Good morning girls!" I said a little to loud my parents were already at work

"Shh!" They hissed holding their heads.

"I'm going pick up Bella see yah at school" I saw Jasper and Emmet on my way to their house. Bella must have seen me pull up because she was outside the door when I pulled up. I opened her door and she pecked my lips before sliding in

"Good morning how was your night?"

"I couldn't sleep well I think its because I get lonely with the rain and all"

"I couldn't sleep either" I parked in the empty slot next to Emmet's jeep

"Your sisters look funny with glasses on a foggy day" Bella said

"They're hungover"

"Yeah I know didn't you teach them how to drink?"

"No I don't drink either"

"Oh my bad" Bella said climbing out of the car

"Hi Alice, Hi Rose" They waved to her and gave her a tight smile. School was the same a buzz going on about Mke's party and not getting raided still people getting to know Bella,Jasper,and Emmet biology was easy Bella knew just as much as I did in the subject so we finished early Mr. Banner let s out early to lunch we got our food and sat at our regular table waiting for our siblings to join us. Minutes later we saw Jasper and Alice but no Rose or Alice

"Where are my sisters?"

"They're outside they don't even want to look at food"

"That explains the water I'll make enchiladas for dinner"

"Thanks Bells"

"Thank you Bella the red one's right?"

"Yes the red ones" Bella said smiling

"Beautiful what are enchiladas?" I asked she still blushed at the name I had given her

"They are tortillas dipped in hot oil then in red chili sauce and filled with chicken, beef, or cheese topped with lettuce more cheese and sour creme some people also add tomatoes and onion

"Sounds good" I hate that I work at night right now

"I'll take you some" I smiled

"Thank you Beautiful" did she mean tonight? I wonder if it was going to be a regular thing for her to climb into my room.

B P.O.V

Lunch was over and know I had P.E Edward walked me to the gym and got bold and kissed my lips before he left I guess Mike did push him to far.

"What does Edward even see in her anyway she just moved here well she can dance I'll give her that she has some moves" I heard as soon as I entered the locker room somebody had a serious case of sour balls; Jessica Stanley

"I don't know she's not even that pretty" That was the other blonde that was always with her. "No Bella is pretty but I don't know in a different way" That was Jessica again jeez girl make up your mind

"Oh you guys shut up she's a nice girl and you guys are just jealous" That was Angela bless her soul she was a beautiful person. I finished walking in past them to my locker "Hi Angela" I said waving to her and changing. We were playing soccer again today and apparently the rest of the week with he same captains

"Hey Bella how are you?"

"I'm good I had fun at your party"

"Thanks I feel like crap though the last thing I remember is handing you Boone's nothing else"

"You look it, no offense"

"Its alright hey Bella I wanted to ask you something it's a while away I mean but I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?"

"Mike, thanks really it's sweet and all but I'm with Edward..."

"So we could go together"

"No I don't think that's a good idea" I saw Jessica she looked heated with a stank face I'm sure she over heard, God nosy people.

"Alright let me know if you change your mind"

"I don't think I will anytime soon maybe you should ask Jessica?"

"Maybe" He said and we started well more like they started. Edward waited for me at the gym entrance I didn't know if I should tell him about the Mike situation so I didn't letting him take me to Spanish I love this class I understood it and I was really learning something new I jot down my homework assignment and went to Edward at the door he kissed me and towed me to the car something was up though I could feel it

"So Mike asked you to the dance? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ahh"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it as important I said no and that I as with you"

"I'm going to kick his ass"

"Why? he was harmless besides I think he's taking Jessica"

"Because I still hadn't asked you Beautiful" I was starting to get used to my new name I didn't blush as bad

"Oh that, I mean well I really don't want to go anyway"

"What why?"

"Ehh its really not my thing last night was different," I saw his brows pull together "but if You want to go then yes I would love to" I said quickly his face lit up

"Okay" he dropped me off at home not being able to stay because of a time change in some ones schedule I worked slowly around the house taking my time with my homework revising it twice slowly cutting everything to be in perfect squares or strips still I had a lot of time to myself I rolled enchiladas filling them with chicken and left them in the pan and put some away for Edward. I wasn't hungry so I just went upstairs took a shower checked my e-mail writing to my mom about school and Jake and how the boys were doing good with their girlfriends. I finished that and cleaned my room and laid on the bed listening to a C.D it drowned out everything and I fell asleep

I woke up to my music louder than I thought I had put on it was 9:40 and I felt really groggy I couldn't believe I fell asleep that long I went to the kitchen I was sure their was dishes that needed to be washed but their was nothing I went back to my room their was a note on the floor I guess I walked right over it

_Bella,_

_thanks for dinner we needed that we left to Alice and Rosalie's we saw you were asleep and didnt ant to wake you check your phone it was ringing non-stop and dad won't be back till morning _

_later, J&E_

I did as told Jake and Edward both called and both left me a text

**bells im rlly srry pls call me bck **

**Jake**

** beautiful off early tonight call me back**

**Edward**

I called Jake first

"Hey Bella finally I'm really sorry I did that I just-"

"It's okay Jake as long as you don't do it again you know you're my best friend"

"That's what you think Bella you know you love me to Bella"

"Stop I'm hanging up"

"Okay okay I'll stop any way we're having another bonfire on Sunday you should come and you have your bike if you don't want me to come for you"

"Maybe, I'll call you later k Jake I got some things to do"

"Yeah me to see you later"

Edward sent me another text

**beautiful **

**i'm home pleas call me I want to **

**see you but em and j said you **

**were asleep**

**Edward**

I put away the dishes happy they ate and cleaned I found my self rushing everything I was doing Edward was home already I blow dried my hair 'til it was straight I had to change I was not about to go in my pajamas and slippers again I saw head lights in my window and four doors open and closed that meant my brothers were home and so were Rose and Alice

"Bella you here?"

"yeah upstairs hi Alice, hi Rose"

"Hi" they said walking upstairs

"Why is your face so red?"

"I blow dried my hair"

"Oh so are you going to sleep now?"

"No I'm going to visit your brother" I'm more than sure they wanted their privacy

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Bella" Rosalie said blowing me kiss

"Goodnight girls" I put on a pair of dark skinny's and a long sleeve. My bike boots and jacket were stashed in the closet downstairs with my helmet in a box. Edward said he was home already. I bounded downstairs Alice and Rose took a look at me and smiled. I had enchiladas in my back-pack. I rummaged the closet for my protection and putting it on Alice whistled

"Damn Bella you look good"

"Yeah you do" Rose added

I blushed "Thanks I guess I'll see you guys later" I stammered because of their comments running threw the floor I struggled to pull my bike from its hiding spot but got it out. Soon I would be at Edward's window. on my way I thought I saw my dads cruiser I couldn't be to sure thank god I had on a helmet he would never think it was me. I saw Edward's car in the drive way and his light on I parked and ran to the tree that would lead me to him. he was writing something it looked like homework I should go home he would get behind on his schoolwork. but then he closed his book and started to pull his shirt off and his shoes. I felt like a peeping tom I decided to call him before the rest of his clothes shed from his body it rang and he rushed to the phone smiling at the number when he saw it

"Hey"

"Hi" I said

"I thought you were asleep my sisters told me so"

"Well I'm not asleep that's for certain"

"What does that mean?" through the window I saw his face scrunch up

"Turn around" I said hanging up he did as I told him and I waved from the thick branch

"Beautiful you dangerous creature" He said reaching his arms out for me.

"I can leave if you want" I said frowning

"No,no,no I didn't mean it like that pleas come in" his arms were around my waist pulling me into his room I still had on my helmet I opened the front to speak on the phone. I took it off and shook my head and flipped my hair. Edward was starring at me and gulped taking in my outfit head to toe.

"I brought you enchiladas"

"You did? thanks I was going to go get a granola bar" I smiled is that the only thing he ever ate?

"They're a bit spicy and they're cold sorry"

"It's okay wait here you can lay down if you want"

"Okay" I sat down on the couch instead and took of my jacket it was taking him a while to come back up I watched as the clock ticked away several minutes. I started panicking he came back when I had my hand on the handle to go look for him. He was empty handed.

"Hey beautiful sorry I took so long I ate downstairs with my mom she said they were good she really liked them"

"You told her I was here? She knows about me?" I shrieked I couldn't believe he told her I was here and she was eating what I had made

"No she doesn't know your here, but she does know about you and they really want to meet you"

"They do?"

"Yes they want to know why I'm all cheery and I want you to meet them also. I want to meet your dad"

"Ah um when?"

"Saturday"

"Both"

"Yes"

"Okay I'll tell my dad"

"Perfect I already told my mom"

"What? You punk" He didn't even give me a chance to decline I guess he knew I couldn't really say no.

"Don't be mad love I just want you to know them and them you"

"Okay well I'm going home I just came to see you and give you your enchiladas"

"No pleas don't go you have everything you need here, please Beautiful stay" Edward said hugging me and kissing my jaw.

"I don't know"

"I won't let you go" he said picking me up and throwing us on the bed covering us with the blanket.

"Edward" he didn't let me finish he kissed my lips and I was lost we fell asleep our lips together.

I woke up extra early thanks to my nap but I felt well rested it was 4:40 I heard footsteps and the door close twice before 5:30 so my guess was that Edwards parents were gone for the day Edward room filled with an annoying beeping sound Edward groaned hugged me tighter and turned off the noise.

_OKAY WHAT DO THINK LET ME KNOW! REVIEW MY LOVIES_


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! SO MANY VISITORS TO MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL AND NOW A SPECIAL THANKS TO _

_BeLIEveing Song,freddy-possum-teddy,PINKIZLIFE101,twilight rules xx_ _FOR ADDING N.K TO THEIRE FAVORITES SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER 'AINT NO __REST FOR THE WICKED' BY CAGE THE ELEPHANT_

_EVERYTHING BELONGS TO S.M!_

_ENJOI!_

CHAPTER 7 BREAK-INS AND A HALF DAY WITH-OUT EDWARD

E P.O.V

"Good morning love"

"Good morning"

"I'm glad you didn't decide to leave me in the middle of the night"

"I would never"

"I hope not," I said getting out of bed "your clothes are in the closet and your tooth brush in the bathroom and I also picked up a brush blow dryer set for you I didn't know what you used so I bought them all"

"Edward please don't do that, there's no use fighting with you thank you"

"Your welcome I'm going to the other bathroom" I said she nodded I showered and dressed

My phone rang I heard it from the hall it was my mothers ring tone

"Mom?"

"Edward I need you here ASAP"

"Is everything okay?"

"No apparently last night someone broke in and they need receipts and I can't find them"

"There In the...Well okay I'll be their in a few call my school and tell them I'm going to miss first period please"

"Okay pleas hurry son"

"Yes mom" Damn a break in? I was shocked Bella was blow drying her hair I knocked on the door.

"Beautiful I need to go to the restaurant" I said the door opened

"Its morning is everything alright?"

"No some one broke in and vandalized I do all the night inventory and buying and things of that sort and my mom is in shambles and wont find anything I have to go I'm sorry"

"No, no, no its okay I have my bike just let me get my boots on okay"

"No I'll drop you off I cant let you go by yourself"

"Sorry love I might have my back pack but not school stuff I have to go home"

"Well I'll follow you home then I'll leave to my moms okay?"

"Yes" she said scurrying past me to finish getting ready pulling her boots on then her jacket I couldn't help myself I swept her into my arms and kissed some how we landed on the bed she was all over me I was able to keep my hands on the small of her back but she was almost taking my shirt off my phone rang

"Oops" Bella said getting up "Edward you really shouldn't do that"

"Sorry" I said fixing our clothes and looking at each other about to do it again shake it off Edward

"Where's my helmet?"

"It's under the bed"

"Oh okay I got it" she put it on damn my girl was fine!

"Well we should go you'll be late" we ran to the door Bella jump starting the bike and zooming off me right after I didn't stop at her house I just slowed down she blew me a kiss and I waved I really needed to get to my mom

Bella POV

Edward had to go to the restaurant somebody had broken in and he had go help his mom I rode up to my drive way he slowed down I blew him a kiss and he waved racing off. Emmet's truck wasn't here so they left to school already I hurried grabbing my books and throwing them in my back pack and hurried out the house I was going to be late. Thankfully their wasn't any traffic so I got to school with time I searched for somewhere to park and I didn't see my brothers car anywhere I found a spot and went to my first period building I took my helmet off once I was in the hall shaking my hair out

"Wow Bella you ride a bike?" Tyler asked

"Yeah" I said walking

"Hi Bella was that you on the motorcycle?" Jessica asked Mike was next to her

"Yeah" I said holding up my helmet

"Where's Cullen?" Mike asked

"He'll be her soon, hey have you seen my brothers?"

"No they weren't in the parking lot earlier" Mike replied

"All right then I'll see you guys later" I said walking into history Edward didn't meet me after class so I was sure he was still gone Angela was in my next period

"Hey Angela"

"Hi Bella where's Edward?"

"He's with his mom"

"Oh well you can walk with me we have every class together"

"Really thanks"

"Sure no problem" she said with a smile I didn't realize we had all our classes together. Again Edward didn't meet me after class and I was going to biology know. It was easy and I finished way to fast again Mr. Banner came to check on me

"Well I can see you and Mr. Cullen work well even alone will you help me check on the other students?"

"Sure Mr. Banner went to Angela's table

"Hey Angela you need help?"

"Yes pleas I just need these checked" she said pushing the paper toward it was all rite

"Yeah you're good"

"Thanks Bella" she said

"No problem" I said moving to the next table

"Hi do you need help?"

"Yeah what the hell is this?"

"Well look here it's all in the notes" I pointed

"And that's the answer?" he asked and I nodded

"Thanks I would have never figured it out I'm Ben by the way

"Bella"

"Yeah I know thanks for helping me" I nodded mikes table was next

"Hey Mike you need help?"

"Yeah I'm a bout to die with this crap" I saw his paper every answer was wrong

"Ah Mike you might want to start from the beginning read the first paragraph and you'll get the answers for the first ten questions second paragraph for the rest"

"All of them?"

"Yup" I said and the bell rang I gathered my things Angela waited for me

"Ready for lunch?" Angela asked

"Yeah" I answered

I got my food and went to the usual table I sat at Angela sat next to me then Jessica came.

"Hey Bella can I sit with you?"

"Yeah go ahead" I said she saw the other blonde and she came to the table

"Hey Jessica Mike is going to ask you to the dance" she said plopping herself in the chair next to her then Mike came "Hey Bella, Angela, Lauren, hey Jessica want to go to the dance with me?" he asked sitting on the other side of her

"Yeah sure" she replied Ben and Tyler sat next to me

"Hey Bella thanks for helping me in biology" Ben said

"Sure" I said I looked around the table it was full of people and not my usual people. Edward, Emmet Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were not here. I checked my phone I had several missed calls and 7 text all from Edward I read the text messages

Beautiful,

Im not going 2 make it 2 school come to the rest.

Edward.

Beautiful,

Call me pleas come to

Edward.

Beautiful,

Call me back

Edward.

I stopped reading and called, everybody was listening

"Bella"

"Edward what happened is everything okay?"

"No they took everything even food Bella"

"What?"

"Yeah everything chairs tables the window was completely gone"

"Do you have cameras?"

"Yeah we looked at them already the police came and took them, I saw your dad"

"Really? What did he say?"

"Nothing to me he was talking to my mom"

"Do they have an idea to who it might be?"

"I don't know I as trying trying to find some paper work with Jasper and Emmet"

"Oh okay so they are with you"

"Yeah they are why don't you come up?"

"Well because I'm sure my dad is there and I don't want him to see me on my bike and I don't know how to get there and I still have a couple of classes left.

"So I'll call you out and I'll go pick you up"

"Okay"

"You'll get a note in next class k"

"Okay bye Edward"

"Bye Beautiful"

Everybody looked away and I ate the rest of my lunch

"Your not going o the rest of class are you" Angela whispered

"No I don't think so can you do me a favor and turn in my homework and get a copy of today's homework?"

"Yeah sure" the bell rang and it was off to P.E I walked into the gym with a mob we all had this class together I had never noticed. Ben and Tyler were taking turns putting on my helmet the looked like bobble heads the coach saw me

"Bella you have a pass theres no need to suit up"

"Thanks coach I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay have a good day"

"Later guys I'll see you tomorrow"

"Where are you going?" Mike asked

"With Edward, hey Ben can I have my helmet back I'm out" I said he nodded but it was stuck I yanked it off and almost fell back

"Sorry" Ben said

"It's alright later guys" I said they waved back Jessica was whispering to the blonde again they were going to be really annoying. Edward must have left as he called and raced down here because he was already waiting for me I waved once I saw him he got out the car and came to me.

"Beautiful"

"Hey beh-beh" I said hugging him

"You got everything?"

"Yup, hey can I stash my bike at your house?"

"Yeah let's go their waiting for us"

"Who?"

"Emmet Rosalie Jasper and Alice"

"Okay" I put my helmet on and started my bike taking the path to Edwards house

"Were can I park it?"

"On the side"

"Okay" I did that and got in Edwards car I put my back pack and helmet in the bushes

"Why'd you put your stuff their?"

"I didn't want to lug them around" I answered

"Okay" it was a quite drive when we pulled up men were replacing a huge window and some were carrying tables and chairs Edward saw my face

"They're extras we keep in storage my mom likes to change up the restaurant the insurance will pay us back all the damages though"

"Wow you guys really bounce back huh?"

"Yup well be open for business tomorrow"

"Really?"

"I had all the food delivered and the windows are being replaced"

"Wow you're good"

"Thank you want to see the place its not so great right now but it will soon"

"Sure" He gave me a tour it very nice it had a vibe to it, and it looked very expensive even in its shredded state I saw Emmet and Jasper.

"Hey guys"

"Finally Bella we thought you'd never make it"

"Hey I went to school and you guys weren't there and I didn't check my phone till lunch"

"Well you're here now this place was messed up when we got here"

"Damn I bet it was, where are Rose and Alice?"

"They're on the phone" I saw them they waved

"I'm ordering Chinese anything you want Bella?" Alice asked

"Whatever is fine?"

"Okay" she said and finished on the phone

"How was school Bella we thought you'd never make it Edward was becoming a pain when you didn't answer his calls"

"Alice" Edward warned

"It was fine I was with Angela and at lunch Angela Jessica Ben Tyler and Mike sat with me and some girl I don't remember. We have every class together."

"Really?"

"Yeah hey where's your mom?"

"I told her to go home she was a mess I knew what to do."

"That was nice" The Chinese got here and we ate helping Edward and his sisters put everything in order and getting the restaurant back to normal. Edward would get phone calls and he sounded so professional it was funny to see him with a business face I hadn't noticed but his clothes were different he was wearing all black I'd ask him later. It was 6:00 o'clock and we were done everything was back to normal

"It's a shame I didn't bring you before so you could see what it looked like before and that these are the circumstances of how you saw this place"

"It looks great to me" I said smiling

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" We all said Emmet and Jasper were taking Alice and Rose home and I was going with Edward I got in the car Edward was doing something inside the store I called Angela

"Hello"

"Hey Angela its Bella"

"Hey what's up?"

"Can I pick up my work from you?" I asked. Edward got in the car

"Yeah let me call you back okay my little brother needs me."

"K" I said the line went dead

"Edward can you take me to Angela's she has the rest of my school work"

"Yeah sure where does she live?"

"I don't know she going to call me back"

"That's her" I said my phone vibrated

"Hey here's Edward tell him where you live" I passed the phone he greeted and kept going

"Yeah" and "Ah-uh"

"Yes we'll be there in a bit" he hung up the phone

"She lives one street over from yours the yellow house"

"Oh well then can I go get my bike from your house?"

"Beautiful you shouldn't be riding that anyway"

"Pleas I'll go to Angela's and then I have to do homework I wont do it with you their I'll see you later"

"When you say later that means you'll be climbing up my window?"

"Most likely" I smiled

"Fine how can I say no to your sweet face" He said smiling his crooked smile breathe Bella. He is already yours we got to his house I scurried out to get my stuff before his parents saw me.

"Call me when you get their pleas" he asked with a serous face

"When I get to Angela's or when I get home?"

"Both" He answered sternly

"Okay I will" he pecked my lips I put my helmet on and left for Angela's. Her house was the yellow one there it was I parked in front of her house and knocked on her door.

"Hey Bella here's your work and I made copies of my notes"

"Thanks Angela you're a life saver"

"No problem you want to come in?"

"No I'm good next time I got to get home and do my home work feed my dad stash my bike"

"Oh okay next time then I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah thanks Angela"

I got on my bike and went home made fried fish for my dad did my homework and went to sleep I forgot to call Edward

it got really cold in my room around 11:00 pm but I felt something heavy on waist it was an arm and not my own Jake knew I had Edward he shouldn't sneak in to my room anymore

"Jake go home I'm not with you anymore"

I looked at the arm it was white this was Edward I turned around

"Uh-oh" I said Edward was frozen under me I could see his jaw clenched.

][][][][][][][

_REVIEW TELL ME SOMETHING!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What did you just say?" Edward said. His eye blinking several times.

"Sorry I thought you were Jake" I said I could not believe this right now I could feel him getting up

"Edward don't go"

"Why not? Apparently I'm not the one who should share a bed with you if Jacob comes to mind first" He said I gasped. That knocked the wind out of me.

"I'm sorry Edward please come back don't go" I felt the bed jostle as he laid back down but not touching me

"I came because you never called me"

"Sorry I was really tired how did did you get here?"

"I bought a bike" He answered all anger gone but you could still here the hurt.

"Are you going to come to me or are you going to stay on the other side of the bed the entire night?" I said

"No"

"Then?"

"No I'm not I think I should go I don't have clothes here" he said "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow okay?" I let him leave

I heard him on the bike and I climbed out of my window and jumped started my bike. I was at his house his room dark but I could see him pacing around the room I stashed my bike and climbed the familiar tree almost falling but I caught myself I sat on the thickest branch in front of his window. I wanted to know how long it would take for him to notice me, 10 minutes later he knew I was there already. Now it was more like I wanted to see how long it took until he spoke to me.

Another10 minutes later.

"Isabella come in already" He was really mad. He sat under his window I climbed in, he grabbed my waist pulling me to him.

"I'm sorry" I said

"For what?"

"For thinking you were Jake I didn't look down before I spoke I'm, sorry"

"Fine"

"Your not fine with it Edward you knew about Jacob I told you"

"Let's not talk about it anymore" he said his voice still tense

"Can I have a kiss please" I was bombarded with his lips all over my face but my lips

"Edward" he chuckled all anger gone. He kissed my lips and we went to sleep

We didn't talk about Jake at all the entire remainder of the week though. I didn't sneak into his room and he didn't come to mine.

It was Saturday the day I would meet his parents and he would meet my dad I was really nervous and it was really early my dad didn't have solid plans for today so I thought I'd tell him right know it was 4:40 am perfect timing Bella. I caught him in the kitchen.

"Hey dad" I said he was startled

"Hey Bells your up early"

"Yeah hey you want me to make you some breakfast?" I'll soften him up that way

"Well if you want" he said his eyes narrowing. I took out eggs scrambling them that's all he ate in the morning

"So dad what are you doing today?"

"Well I got go to the store and pick up a few things but that's all why?"

"Oh um I'm making dinner and Edward Cullen is coming over"

"What was that last part" he said bringing food to his mouth

"Edward Cullen wants to meet you officially"

"Officially?"

"Yes and please be nice" I said he made a halo with his finger around his head I nodded and went back to my room to calm down I cleaned, did my home work, and tried to find something presentable to meet Edward's parents it was 8:00 my dad was gone Emmet and Jasper came to the smell of food

"Hey boys"

"Good morning Bells" Jasper said

"Hey Bells" Emmet said

"Excited for today Bella?" Jasper asked

"No I'm about to puke"

"Aw cold feet Bells?"

"Shut up Emmet and eat" I said was cranky my phone vibrated on the counter it was Edward

"Hey"

"Hi we're on our way"

"Okay see you here" I saw them pull up when I hung up so much for calling ahead Jasper went for the door

"Bella where are you" Alice said

"In the kitchen"

"Hello Beautiful" Edward kissing my neck

"Hurry up we have to go shopping!"

"What for I have a grip off new stuff still"

"Not for this you don't!" Alice was horrified with my answer

"I really don't want to go"

"Edward speak some sense to her at once" she was furious

"She doesn't want to Alice"

"Edward what are you going to wear when you meet Charlie? Huh?"

"Clothes Alice" I was serving Edward and I sat down to eat watching Alice rant about needing new clothes

"Hurry up and eat then go get dressed Bella you both need something presentable" she gave a 'you better do as I say' face and sat next to Jasper folding her arms I took my time eating but then I remembered my dad was coming back and then all of a sudden I was hurrying everybody up

"Come on lets go" I screamed from the door Emmet Jasper Rosalie and Alice were upstairs doing god knows what

"Alice this was your idea know get your ass down here!" she came down the stairs

"Bella calm down" she said. Edward was chuckling we were at the mall and Alice went crazy she decided oyster was the color that we'd wear for the evening oyster for Gd's sake. Alice chose me oyster colored cocktail dress with Grey slingback. Edward was wearing black dress pants with a matching blazer and an oyster colored button up. At each store we went to I didn't even check tags Alice wouldn't let me. I needed to get home and cook I was making beef stroganoff grandma Swan's recipe I thought it might soften my dad up a bit I was going home with Emmet and Jasper to start cooking and then Alice and Rose were coming over to 'fix' me up my dad didn't get home till three the stroganoff was in the oven and their were on their way I headed to the shower the hot water would calm me down I was just meeting his parents. I was in the shower till the water ran cold I toweled off and went to my room Alice was their already waiting.

"Finally Bella, you took for ever" she said god she was so impatient

"Well I'm here now make me pretty"

"Well first blow dry your hair" I did as told

"Do you want curls or strait?" she asked I shrugged my shoulders

"Curls" she said getting to work sectioning my hair

"So are you excited?"

"I'm more nervous I feel like I'm going to fall on my face"

"Your right I'll tell Edward not to let you go anywhere without him"

"Ha-ha" replied

"Okay were doing make-up" I was sitting for ever and my legs felt all tingly when I got up she appraised me and then said

"I should really start a business you look fantastic"

"Thanks Alice"

she helped me put on my dress

"Put your shoes on down stairs I'll see you later" she instructed I nodded I was in the kitchen I took the stroganoff out of the oven to cool the table was set and know I had to wait for Edward to get here and hopefully my dad wouldn't embarrass me.

"Dad you look so handsome!" he did he had on a white button up and black slacks

"Well thanks Bells, I'm just waiting 'till the game and its coming off"

"Thanks dad" I said the door bell rang my heart stopped I tripped toward the door hitting my elbow "Ouch" that was going to bruise I opened the door he looked gorgeous in every sense of the word

"Beautiful you look..." he didn't finish what he was saying

'you do to" I said I pulled him in for a hug he kissed my jaw I heard my dads footsteps

E P.O.V

"Dad this Edward, Edward this is my dad Charlie Swan" We shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Chief Swan"

"Yes, this time under very different circumstances" I laughed and nodded

"Well come on lets go to the dining room" Bella said grabbing my hand

"Bella you made my favorite" Hopefully this would go smoothly.

"It smells really good Bella" I said using her name instead of my usual name for her she looked at me brows pulled together

"Thank you its stroganoff my grandmothers recipe" she got an Alice sized portion I gave her a look

"It will be rude if I don't eat with your parents" she said and I nodded

"So Edward I heard everything is going great at the restaurant"

"Oh yes nothing can hold my mother back from her business"

"Apparently not even a robber"

"It gave us quite a scare though, that's never happened before"

"We got a couple leads from the security cameras"

"Good" I was working on my second plate Charlie on his third and Bella just pushed hers around

"So Bells will I see you in La Push tomorrow?" I froze Bella looked mad

"I don't think so me and Jacob aren't understanding each other right now" And they wouldn't anymore.

"Now Bella," her dad protested

"Don't 'Now Bella' me" She said really upset.

"You've known Jake for a long time" Her dad said.

"I'm not talking about this right know" Bella was red in the face with anger

"I say we are" Her father said. She got up.

"And I say it's time to leave Edward I'm ready" Bella said picking up all the plates and shoving them in the sink, I brought the casserole dish she didn't even look at me.

"Leave the dishes Bells go on, I'll finish up"

"Bella, can I have the left over?" I asked hugging her from behind

"Of course," Bella said turning around and kissing my lips "sorry about all that" she said putting her head on my chest

"Don't worry about it love come on lets go" she nodded and put the left over in a container

"Ready?" I said

"Yeah let's go" We walked to the living room.

"We're leaving dad" Bella said he got up

"It was nice seeing you again Chief Swan" I put my hand out he took it

"Call me Charlie. You guys have fun"

"Thank you sir" I said

"Bye dad I'll see you later" Bella said pulling me to the door

"So know we're off to the Cullen's" Bella said taking a deep breath

"Don't worry Beautiful they'll love you"

"Ah-huh" she said I opened her door and then went to my side

"Can I" she said touching the radio I don't know why she asked she could do what she wanted but I nodded an Eminem song came on I knew he was a rapper I never listened to his music. Bella knew every single word

"Since when do you listen to Eminem?"

"Since he was Slim Shady" she said going back to the song

"All his songs seem very violent"

"They are," she said "I'm felling violent right now." she said my eyes bulged and the song was over she changed the dial to something I knew classical music Debussy

"Are we calm know?" I asked

"Yeah um were we going? Isn't your house in the other direction?"

"Oh we're not going to my house were going to the restaurant"

"Oh okay" Bella said she closed her eyes and slept the whole way

"Beautiful love we're here" I shook her a little bit

"Oh my god I slept the whole way?"

"Pretty much" she started to smooth out her dress

"How do I look? Your sister is going to kill me"

"You look fine not hair out of place" I said

B P.O.V

We walked into the restaurant

"Hello Natasha" Edward greeted the hostess she smiled at him and looked at me and her face changed

"They are here, upstairs like you asked" Natasha stated not smiling anymore

"Thank you"

"I'll send up Kimburley" She said. Edward took my waist and we went upstairs. I saw a young looking couple a woman she was gorgeous she had Edward's hair color and Edwards eyes the man was a blonde with blue eyes like Rosalie's

"Edward you're here"

"Hello mom, dad" he said letting go and hugging his mother and kissing her cheeks he shook his fathers hand

"Mom dad this is Bella" I waved

"Nice to meet you Bella I'm Esme" she said pulling me into an embrace

"It's nice to meet you also" I said

"Hello Bella I'm Carlisle lovely to finally meet you" he also gave me a hug

"Nice to meet you also" I said again

"Edward she's beautiful!" Esme whispered to Edward

"I know" he said with a huge grin a waitress came she looked me over apparently Natasha gave the news

"Hello are you guys ready?"

"Hello Kimburley" Esme said "I'll have iced tea"

"Me too pleas" Carlisle said

"I'll have the same" I said "me too" Edward said

"Okay four iced teas"

"Bella how do you like Forks"

"Well I love it know" I said looking at Edward he blushed!

"I see Alice has gotten to you all also" Esme said looking at our colored clothes Esme and Carlisle were wearing the same color

"Yes if we don't comply we get in trouble and a mad little pixie, I just wear what she gives me" Our drinks came and along with them my brothers and Edwards sisters all wearing oyster

"Bella you look so pretty!" Rosalie said giving me a hug

"So do you Rosalie, hi Alice" I hugged Alice

"How's everything going?" Rose asked Emmet was hugging Esme and Jasper was shaking Carlisle's hand

"Great" Edward said

"Are you ready to order" Kimburley said over the crowd

"Yes we are" Edward said scanned the menu mushroom ravioli.

"Beautiful?" Edward said going back to my usual name for him

"Mushroom ravioli please" I said Kimburley got all our orders except Edwards I'm sure he was full from my house

"I'll be back" Edward said to me

"Where is he going?" Alice asked

"I don't know he said he'd be back though" The plates came and then Edward came with a plate in his hand when he sat down I smelled the food I had made earlier

"Edward what are you eating that's not on the menu here it smells...good" Esme said smelling his plate

"Would you like a taste?" He asked his mother my eyes bulged I didn't want her taste it what if she didn't like it?

"Yes please." he handed her the plate and she picked up a piece placing it in her mouth her eyes closed

"Edward this is so good were did you get this? who made it? is it from the kitchen?"

"No mom Bella made it" Edward said with a smile I was so red

"Bella this is so good! Taste this Carlisle it's delicious" She scooped some into his mouth.

"Bella we should have gone to your house for dinner" I blushed

"Thank you the food is really good too" I said

"Well you must go to our home and cook us a meal" Esme said trading her plate with Edwards and eating more of the stroganoff Edward wasn't having that.

"Here's your plate mom" Edward said grabbing the plate and switching them back everyone laughed.

"It was so nice to me you dear we'll see each other soon"

"Yes we will thank you"

"Good bye Bella"

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen"

"Please dear, Carlisle. We'll see each other soon"

"Yes thank you be careful" I said they waved leaving the table

"They like you" Edward said kissing my hand Kimburley came and cleared the table

"Is there anything else I can get you" she said only to Edward batting her eyelashes

"Actually yes three cheese cakes and 6 spoons." he said looking at me "You'll love it its really good." he said his hand cupping jaw

"Okay I'll be back" when she did we dug in it really was good we eventually we separated into our own conversations I could tell that they would look over to us and then giggle

"What's so funny over there?" I asked

"Oh nothing" Alice said smiling I narrowed my eyes

"Let's get out of here and go to the beach" Rose said

"I second that" I said

"I third it" Alice said

"And we say lets go" Edward said. Edward Emmet and Jasper left a tip. Kimburley would be happy.

"Leaving already Edward" Natasha said

"Yes I'll see you all on Monday"

"It was nice to see you again Alice, Rosalie" Natasha said waving

"Goodnight" they said waving

"We'll go to the regular spot I'm going home to get supplies" Edward said

"I'll tell dad Bells we have to go and change" Jasper said I just realized I had to change to Edward new what I was thinking

"You have clothes at my house you can change there" he said

"Okay" what else were in those bags we got to his house all the lights were off.

"Where are your parents?"

"They go to conventions on the weekends and all kinds of stuff they are really never home my mom with the restaurant and my dad at the hospital but they still find time to go to conventions and stuff. We're older now but we used to go camping and things like that we usually go before school starts maybe you guys will come with us next year"

"Yeah maybe" I said sarcastically walking into his room

"Edward we are my clothes?" I said yawning

"They're in the closet" he said he yawned after me I plunked onto his couch

"You pick me something to wear love" I said taking off my coat off I looked at the clock it was 9:00 I laid my hand on the couch

"Beautiful" I faintly heard Edward

"Hmm" I mumbled he was talking really low

I stirred in my bed I felt a warm hand on my waist where was I? this was not my bed I looked a the red glow from the clock it said 5:00 am ohmygod I fell asleep I didn't have my shoes on how did I get to the bed my dad was going to kill me I got out of the bed I hit my knee on the bed post it shook

"Beautiful?" it was Edwards voice

"Yeah it's me I got to get home my dads going to kill me!"

"Your dad is in La Push I called Emmet and canceled last nights beach trip you fell asleep as soon as you hit the couch. He told me your dad went to La Push on a fishing trip with Billy Black so it was alright for you to stay"

"Oh okay"

"Your quite cute when your anxious"

"Ha-ha" I said

"Come lay down"

"I actually want to take these clothes off I hate sleeping in my clothes"

"Yeah well I didn't know if you mind me changing you so I just laid you in bed"

"Edward you've already changed my clothes before"

"Yeah but you were conscious"

"It's okay I want to take a shower"

"Go ahead remember where your clothes are?"

"Closet right?" I got up and went to it I didn't see any bags

"Where the bags?" I said walking into his closet looking for the light his clothes was meat every column with clothes all the racks with shoes and others with hangers.

"Your clothes is on the right side"

"Edward?" I called no answer.

"Edward were did all this clothes come from?" The entire right side had jeans blouses shirts dress pants and even dresses even shoes!

"Ah"

"Edward answer me why don't you listen to me I don't need all of this!"

"Bella don't be mad I just want you to have everything so I bought it."

"Edward you cant do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Fine I bought enough to last you a while any way"

"That's not funny"

"Well it's already there and you can't take it back I cut the tags just pick something and take a shower you'll be fine"

"Fine" I said searching the racks where was the under wear?

"If your looking for under garments they're in the bins up top. The stool is in the corner." he said peeking threw the door I gave him a glare. I reached up to the first bin there must have been hundreds of the socks I loved. Striped, colored, and bright all coming barley to my ankle next bin I was scared there was a lot of underwear! All of the tags said Victoria secret my face felt really hot did he pick all this and the next bin? Bras also just Victoria secret I was crimson I could feel it.

"Beautiful? Your taking a while in there are you OK?"

"No I'm not okay Edward did you pick these out?"

"No I didn't I told the girl at the counter to pull up the file Alice made you and to give some things in your size"

"The file Alice made me?"

"Yes"

"God you Cullen's are so frustrating"

"Aww that's no fair I think you Swan's are beautiful"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to take a shower" I walked in undressed and got into the hot water I saw familiar bottles

"Edward Cullen you are unbelievable" I said coming out of the bathroom my hair dripping still

"I bought it because I like the way you smell"

"Sure so what are today's plans?" my phone vibrated on the dresser

"I think were going to find out rite now" Edward said kissing my forehead it was Alice

"Hello Alice

"Good your up come home we're going to the beach!"

"Ill tell Edward"

"Okay later"

"Bye"

"Were going to the beach" I said he changed and went to my house I changed and made my bag the guys were carrying stuff to the cars Alice and Rosalie in full make-up and hair me jeans t-shirt bathing suit underneath and flip flops no make-up and my hair in a side braid this time I grabbed 4 towels Edward took my things at the door

"Did you get everything?"

"Yup"

"Okay I'll get the door" I pecked his cheek and went to the car and got in the drive to la push was quick and we found a spot near the rocks Emmet and Edward were making the fire yes it was day time but it was foggy as usual and we new it was going to rain but we didn't care. Jasper was putting up one of the tents we brought and Alice was telling him were she wanted them I was sitting next to Rosalie.

"Bella what would Edward do if Jacob came over right now?"

"I honestly don't know" I replied

"Well we're going to find out" she said pointing forward

"Bells" I heard Jake call me

Edward POV

I was making a fire with Emmet Jasper was setting up tents for when it rained Alice ordering were she wanted them Bella was sitting next to Rosalie talking a bout stuff

"Bells" I heard a voice call out it was Jacob

"Hey Jake" Bella said smiling she got up and he opened his arms to hug her I tensed and Emmet looked at me

"Dude she's known him for long time she's just being nice" Emmet said low so only I could hear she hugged him and he kissed her cheek doesn't anybody know boundaries?

"Hey Emmet, Jasper, Edward, ladies" he said

"Hey Jake how's it been?" Emmet asked

"All good you guys?"

"Cant complain" Emmet said Jasper nodded I really wanted to go ever their and put my arm around Bella but I knew I didn't need to but I still wanted to

"So Bells you coming to night?" Jacob asked

"I think I am"

"Cool I'll come get you from here" he said

"No it's alright I have to go home and get my bike" she answered yes I could distract her long enough so that it would be to late for her to go

"You don't have to your dad's already there he can take you home" Jacob said dodging her escape I'm sure she's going to give in

"Okay i'll go over later but like later, later okay"

"Okay Bells" he leaned and kissed her cheek and left waving to everybody we all fell silent well almost everybody

"Bella do you no you screwed up the entire plan" Alice said shaking her head

"What? What plans are you talking about?"

"Well nothing now I guess" she said going in to her tent pulling Jasper by the arm I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"What was the plan?" Bella asked

"I have no idea" Rosalie replied

Bella walked to me I opened my arms she snuggled into my side she smelled like him, like another guy.

"It's only for a little while okay" Bella said

"I know but please call me"

"Okay" Bella said and then it started to rain we stopped with the fire and got in our tents.

"Edward, do you mind me hanging out with Jake?" I didn't answer

"Why Edward? You aren't worried are you?"

"should I be"

"Edward" Bella said burying her face in my neck

"What do you want me to say Bella?"

"That you trust me and that your not worried"

"It's not you I'm worried about it's him" I said

"I've known him for a long time he's my friend" Bella said looking into my eyes

"I know but I could be that Bella don't go"

"Edward we have history and I already said I'd go"

"Well as long as history doesn't repeat itself" I said laying back

"Come on lets lay down" she nodded and laid her head on my chest

"If you want I'll pick you up"

"No that's okay thank you love" she said. I wonder why.

"Just please call me Bella" I said serious

"Yes I will" Bella assured me and we fell asleep. When we woke up everybody was outside Bella moved around next to me.

"You awake?" I asked

"Yeah I am"

"Are you really going?" I asked

"Yes I am I should leave now."

"No don't go."

"Edward I already said I would go and I'm already here"

"No we're leaving come on lets go I'll get your stuff"

"Edward stop I said I was going I'll see you tomorrow"

She kissed my lips and left the tent outside she said bye to everyone. I stayed in the tent I guess Jacob was really her friend but you could tell he wanted more. That he wanted to be with her I want to go look for her to take her home so we could be together. The zipper opened.

"Edward come out here with us." Jasper said poking his head in

"It's not fun without her"

"Edward you can't do that she's known Jake a long time."

"Exactly so why does she have to go to his house?"

"Your lucky it's only Sunday afternoons." Jasper said I shot him a glare

"Don't give me that look, I'm just saying we never saw her when we would come here. Dude come on."

"Fine" I said crawling out.

"Edward finally!" Alice said.

"Come on Edward quit sulking" Rosalie said.

"Whatever" I said walking toward the water it was really cold I sat down in the sand starring at the sky watching it turn into a dark blue.

"Edward come on lets go." Alice said.

"I'm going to wait maybe she'll come back." I said not moving.

"No Edward she wouldn't come back at night."

"okay" I said maybe she was at home and she forgot to call I was rushing everybody and putting things away so we could leave. I was the first to leave passing up cars and going way past speed limit. I slowed down when I got to Bella's house all the lights were off and there was no police car in front it was 9:40 and I had 0 missed calls and no text. I sat in front of her house till 1:00 am Alice called me but I didn't answer she sent me a text.

Edward

R u ok?

Alice

No I wasn't okay my girlfriend was at her ex boyfriends house doing god knows what. I decided I would go home take a shower come back and climb into her room an wait till she was back. When I got home all the lights were off so I went about my business. I hurried to put my helmet on and jacket when Rosalie caught me at the door.

"Edward go to your room and go to sleep"

"She hasn't called me yet"

"She's fine go to bed or I'm calling mom" she said I turned around and got to bed she was a light sleeper so I wouldn't be able to leave. Sleep found me though. I woke up anxious to see her I got dressed and left I went to Bella's house and still nothing she stayed the entire night in La Push I wasn't going to school I went to the work instead.

Bella's POV

I woke up a heavy hand on my waist I looked before speaking this time it was tan ohmygod I stayed in La Push and never called Edward.

"Bella you should wake up you have to go to school." Jake said I got up.

"Whats wrong?"

"I fell asleep why didn't you wake me, Edward is going to be so mad" I said Jake's face contorted

"Don't give me that look" I took my phone and called Edward no answer he must have had it off or he's really mad I called Alice.

"Hello"

"Alice where's Edward he doesn't answer."

"Check out side your window."

"Um I'm not at home."

"Bella" Alice said in a mad voice

"Alice" I said

"I don't know what to tell you and his phone is off so hes really upset"

"Okay I'll see you at school"

"Bye"

Jake was in his closet.

"Here" he said handing me clothes

"I hope they fit"

"Go try them on if not I have sweats"

"Okay" I said

"There's a tooth brush in there. I changed and brushed up the pants were second skin but they fit my blouse was a little tight on my chest also but my jacket would cover that I walked back into the room

"Okay can you give me a ride home?"

"Those didn't fit like that before" Jake said.I blushed.

"Are you calling me fat" I said shocked with my hand on my hip.

"No, nowhere near that Bells" I walked over and slapped the back of his head

"Come on lets go" I said pulling him by his hand he took me home I rushed to get all my things I found it all but my helmet it was in the bushes I raced to school. I saw Emmet's car but no shiny Volvo the bell rang I parked and went to first period. No Edward at all when lunch time came I thought he might come but nope I saw Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey have you seen Edward I cant find him"

"He's not coming to school Bella"

"What why where is he?"

"We don't know he just sent a text saying he wasn't coming to school" I sat at the lunch table not saying a word when the bell rang I felt my self move the rest of the day was like a was a robot I saw everything but paid no attention. School ended I heard Alice call my name so I turned

"He's at the restaurant he's been there all day" I nodded and headed to my bike to be interrupted again this time it was my brother

"Bella you look weird and about Edward he's only reacting like any guy would you were at your ex boyfriends house all night!" Jasper said I rolled my eyes and kept going to my bike I started and left I was on the highway to La Push

"Bella" Jake said

"Hey Jake"

"I didn't think you'd be back"

"Yeah well there was no reason to go home" I stayed with Jacob the entire afternoon it was getting late

"Hey it's getting late and I have to get home" I told Jake

"Okay come on I'll race you"

"Your on" We zoomed off I knew my dad wouldn't no it was me. I had a helmet and the jacket on and so did Jacob we got to my house. I noticed Edwards motorcycle leaving Jake didn't I got off and stashed my bike I walked back to Jake I took my helmet off to talk

"Where are your brothers?"

"There with there girlfriends"

"Oh that's cool are you coming to La Push tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet but most likely Sunday" I said I opened the door "I'll see you around K Jake" he smiled kissed my cheek and left I closed the door and went to do my home work. My dad wasn't home so I didn't cook I was no were near hungry. My phone buzzed a text message.

Bella / Alice

Have you seen Edward? / No

Alice / Bella

I headed for the door with my jacket boots and helmet on. I needed a drive a long one and I didn't care that it was raining. I opened my door and not to my surprise Edward was standing there. I stepped back and let him in never looking at his face. I walked to my room and he was right behind me. In my room I acted as if he wasn't there I took off my gear and got my pajamas he was at the door so I went to go change in my very to small closet I came back out and turned my back to him

"Bella I know why I'm mad but I don't know why you are." Edward said I stayed quiet

"Bella I don't like it when you're around Jacob." I still didn't turn around

"Bella pleas turn around" so I did but because he called me my name. I didn't look at him I heard a loud noise outside I knew what it was Jake's bike I froze Edward wouldn't know I got up and went to my window.

"Stay here" I said and I left the room I ran to the door Jake was already waking toward my room

"Psst" I hissed Jake looked toward me I saw his big grin he walked to me."Hey sorry I didn't mean that literally this time."

"It's okay but since I'm already here I'll stay" Jake said still smiling

"No it's okay go home I'll see you on Sunday k" I said trying to get him to go home for my sake and well his sake and well Edwards also the door was pulled open there was a very mad Edward and a very annoyed Jacob.

"What's he doing here" Jacob said.

"I'm her boyfriend what are you doing here." Edward said not letting me answer.

"I was going to go with Bella to her room and sleep." Jacob said Edwards face went white. "Just like I always do." he added

"That wouldn't be possible since Bella has been going usually to my house to sleep."  
Jake's face gone red. Jake grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to him Edward grabbed my waist and also pulled

"let go of me," neither did "now!" I said they let go

"Bella please lets go to my house"

"No Jake I need to talk to Edward"

"About what drop him he's not for you I am" I was faced Jake and he was closing the little space between us I just shook my head he glared at Edward and walked away I started to walk behind him but Edward grabbed my waist.

"let her come to me it's what she wants" Jake hissed at Edward he didn't let go Jake didn't look at me he just left on his bike I felt bad my head started to hurt I put my hands over my face

"let go of me Edward" I said not to happy with him his arms dropped.

"Didn't I ask you to stay in my room?" I said finally looking at his face he looked very hurt

"Why did I have to stay up there?" Edward asked

"So I could tell Jake to go home without you to fighting" I said

"We didn't fight"

"Okay look at each other and glare" I said rolling my eyes

"Bella I'm your boyfriend but you rather hang out with Jacob"

"that's not true I don't know why your upset I only see Jake on Sundays, compared to my never being here before."

"So you want to be with Jacob." Edward said in a fact tone

"No Edward Jake is my friend."

"He doesn't want to be your friend." Edward said

][][][][][][][

_review_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so it's short realy short thanks for reading! dd you read the recomended stories? if you want me to recomend one p.m me or put in the review and i'll add it to my profile :) okay so when i wrote this i was listening to 'PAINTED BY NUMBERS' by THE SOUNDS THERE PRETTY DOPE SO YEAH I DONT THINK IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER BUTT PUT ME IN THE MOOD AND KEPT IT FLOWNG SO YEAH _

_ALL IS STEPHANE MEYERS ENJOI :)_

B P.O.V.

I was shocked Edward would not give up on the fact that I was only friends with Jacob. Yes his feelings were different towards me but I needed him like I need sun. Jake is warm.

"Beautiful why don't you see you cant be friends with him? He loves you and not just like a friend he wants you with him all the time. I'm supposed to be the one who is with you especially on Sundays!"

"Will you stop I'm over this I don't and won't explain my self to you anymore I told you Edward my life is hell and you said you were up for it, this is my life; my brothers and Jacob I'm trying my hardest to just be friends with him I don't want to be his girlfriend but I do love him Edward."

"Well when you figure out who you want to love the most let me know" Edward said trying to get past the door that I was now blocking

"I'm obviously with you Edward not him did I follow him? Did I? No I'm here standing here in front of you trying to explain my self to you!"

"Explain yourself then why did you stay at HIS house the entire night and not call me and where did you sleep and why is your clothes so tight? And why were you still with HIM"

good questions I rolled my eyes

"I fell asleep, I forgot to call I slept in Jacob's room and these is my old clothes that was at his house. I went back to his house after school I wasn't going to go look for you at work Edward" I said low I started walking to my room he followed moments later I sat on my bed and him in the rocking chair

my phone rang Jake's ring tone my phone was in my backpack I could here it but not see it

"Hello" I heard Edward's voice say

"Huh?" I said turning around he had answered my phone again

"Of course I'm still here where the fuck else would I be?"

"give me my phone!" I shouted

"Shut the fuck up come try to kick my ass" Edward said shutting my phone

"Damn it Edward stop answering my phone!" Edward ran down stairs that was odd why would he run from me?

"Edward what are you doing?" I said running after him. From my opened window I could see Jacob outside the words finally connected my front door slammed open and Edward was outside I ran outside I was on the front stairs Edward on the lawn and Jacob on the side walk

"You gonna kick my ass motherfucker"

"Edward stop come back Inside"

"I'm going to rip your head off" Jake replied

"Don't! Stop! if either of you hit one another I will never speak to you."

"Can't you see Bella still wants me Edward? She loves me she knows me I know every thing there is to know about her. She's mine. Do you know where she slept last night ? My bed pretty boy"

Edward was visibly angry face hard jaw clenched and neck tense

"I'll give you that but does she kiss willingly who DID she think of when she woke up this morning?"

Jacobs face fell and his fist hit Edwards face Edward pulled his fist up but I grabbed a hold of it

"Edward" I screamed "Jake what the fuck! Get out of here I don't want to see you, hear you nothing don't call me, text me, e-mail me, don't even write me a letter" I screamed

"Bells" he said hurt "Bella I love you"

"This Jacob isn't showing love its being a fucking animal get out of my face I cant you see. I love you as a friend, Edward was right leave know!" I said he left on his bike I pulled Edward into the house and gave him a freezer pack I stared at him not saying anything for a long time the sun had gown down a while ago and it was dark in the kitchen.

"Beautiful say something please"

"What do you want me to say Edward my best friend socked you and I sent him away?" I sighed Edward pursed his lips

"I'm sorry that was out of line but he didn't have to say all that he did. I'm your boyfriend Isabella!" Edward said holding my head in is face making me look into his eyes "Please don't be mad I just don't want to loose you" I nodded tired of all the arguing

"lets go to sleep" I said pulling Edward "How's your face?"

"I'm fine" I went to sleep with him humming to me

_MMM PISSED OFF EDWARD IS SO HOT! SRRY I HAD JACOB HIT EDWARD IN THE FACE! DONT BE MAD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW I MEAN IT! I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHO IS ACTUALLY READING BECAUSE THERES ALOT OF YOU I CHECK MY STATS!_


	10. Chapter 10

_hi everybody!(waves) i'd like to say thanks to__ everybody reading and adding me to their faves(claps hands like alice) _

_so this is at prom and its long to make up for the last chap how did you guys like it? well here it is enjoi * all is S.M's! *_

B P.O.V.

It's been 2 months since I've seen Jacob. And my father is about to pester me about it.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad?"

"You want to go to Billy's house with me? You know you haven't been here in a while, I'm sure _everyone _would love to see you there."

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Bella, Jacob has been a good friend to you."

"Yes I know but he doesn't want to just be friends."

"What's wrong Edward can't handle a little competition?"

"There is no competition" I say and go back up to my room were there is a dress the one I'm supposed to wear for prom the only reason I'm going to this is because everyone is graduating well not everyone just Jasper Emmet and Rosalie. So it's a fare well to them. My dress is blue and for the first time were not all matching. Alice will wear black satin dress with geometric cut outs and Rosalie will have a scarlet dress that is backless and her neckline plunges to her navel! And of course it will look spectacular

Knock, knock my door crept open

"You ready to go?" Alice sometimes I think she was put on earth just to play dress up with me.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my things and the dress, the shoes were at Edwards house

The process to this was painful my hair is long and wavy but Alice and Rosalie wanted curls so they both started tugging at my hair and rolling in hot curlers then Alice proceeded with an eyebrow waxing that was retched it hurt so bad and stung.

"I hope the redness goes down well we have concealer if it doesn't" Rosalie said after wiping the red spot with her finger Rosalie painted my nails a dark blue and my toes also I was in the bathroom or salon I should say forever but was numb and I couldn't feel my legs.

"Can I pleas get up and stretch and where is Edward?"

"Fine but don't mess up your toes and Edward is getting dressed at your house" Alice said her spiky hair already curled up really pretty Rosalie had her hair in curlers also

"The red has gone down perfect make-up time" Alice said and started applying this and that to my face Rosalie was doing her make-up.

"Okay I'm done with make-up now Rose do her hair so I can do my make up" and rose started popping of the curlers I could see the pretty ringlets that they made she put rhinestone pins in my hair and then Alice helped me into my dress then put theirs on and we wear ready to go to prom I felt really awkward and I still hadn't had my shoes on. The bell rang downstairs

"Come in" Rosalie said "Hurry Bella go to Edwards and get the shoes In a black box I'll help you put them on" once I saw what shoes they were I freaked

"Alice what the hell I'm going to twist my ankle in these" I protested

"Quit being such a baby Edward will have you anyway and he'll never let you fall" they Were so high off the floor and blue satin straps that wrapped around my legs I felt so tall but sure Edward would still be a lot taller.

"Okay now for the grand entrance" Rose said smiling we walked the stairs together both Rosalie and Alice holding me so that I don't fall. Once we were in view three pair of eyes bugged and three mouths dropped. Rosalie had a smirk on her face and Alice was all smiles I tried to arrange my features to look like a smile to hide the actual look I felt like giving… a scared one Edwards face was back to normal and Esme and Carlisle were taking pictures a lot of pictures and then went to my house so that my dad could take his share while telling us to be' good' and how 'good-lookin'' we were it was funny. Prom was going top be some thing else because I don't dance very well as we entered the gym we noticed all the streamers and yes balloons! It looked nice better than nothing. Everyone was focused on us especially our dresses or should I say Rosalie's. a slow song started and then I saw my brothers dancing my mouth dropped!

"When did you learn this?" I said moving my finger up and down

"We had lessons of course" Alice said as if everyone has lessons. Edward twirled me and dipped me and I didn't fall

"Where did you learn that?"

"I had lessons of course" he said with a smirk

"Of course" I said I hadn't noticed that only three couples were dancing and everyone else had stopped and then I did and I turned crimson and almost fell

"Can we get something to drink please?"

"Of course" Edward replied twirling me once more and taking my hand Emmet Rose Jasper and Alice followed suit I heard Lauren snicker.

"Don't they go anywhere by themselves?" I saw Rosalie's head snap to her direction

"No we don't." She replied sure as hell caught her off guard. I hid my face behind Edward so they wouldn't see me laughing.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked about an hour later

"It's not that bad I guess" I replied

"You look beyond beautiful"

"Thank you look very.. handsome the suit suits you" I said laughing at my own dorky joke he gave one of his crooked smiles and I was lost to the world all I saw was him I leaned in to kiss him. His finger under my chin to tilt my face the way he always did

"Hey you two no PDA" Emmet said moving his own face away from Rosalie's I rolled my eyes

"I need to go to the restroom" I said before I could get a group I walked fast by myself I wasn't going to the bathroom I needed air and I knew Edward would make a scene about 'do you want us to leave. Are you sick I can call my dad I could come here now.

I felt the cold wind touch my skin when I opened the doors to the gym. I was near the stairs when I almost fell but some one grabbed me and they weren't Edwards hands

"God bells you know you shouldn't be wearing those your not coordinated" it was Jake!

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing that came to my mouth.

"Well its nice to see you to" Jacob said in a very sarcastic voice I threw my arms around him I missed him so much he was like the heat from Phoenix that I missed so much.

"Okay so what are you doing here?" I asked trying to move out of the embrace but not succeeding

"I was fixing some cars and I was looking for a vending machine but I found you instead good thing that would have been a nasty fall" he said nodding his head

"Thank you so are you still mad at me?" I said wiggling out of his arms and walking down just to slip again

"I'm not mad I'm hurt" he said furrowing his eyebrows and grabbed my waist so I wouldn't fall while we walked down the steps

Edwards P.O,V

"I need to go to the restroom" Bella said and walked away probably not wanting anyone to go so we wouldn't have a huge group heading towards the restroom

"Edward where is Bella?" Alice asked after a few moments

"She went to the bathroom"

"Without telling us!" Alice said as if Bella committed a crime

"She'll be back, she left a while ago actually" she walked away

"Jasper dance with me" she said her head tilted up

"Hi Edward why so lonely?" Jessica Stanley said I remember when my sisters said all she could do was talk about me

"Just waiting for Beautiful" I replied everyone knew I called her that and only I could

"Oh where is she?"

"The restroom" I said getting annoyed

"I just came from there and she wasn't in there." Jessica said

"Well then she must be on her way back I think I'll catch up to her thank you have a nice night." I said walking past her would Bella be?

"were you going bro?" Emmet said

"Beautiful hasn't come back yet and Jessica Stanley said she wasn't in the bathroom"

"She probably killed her to talk to you" Emmet said Rosalie smacked the back of his head

"I'll go check, Alice" Rosalie said motioning to Alice to go with her

They came back a moment later

"She's right she isn't in there we checked all the stalls" Alice said its been about ten minutes already just then she walked in

"Beautiful where have you been?" I asked

"And don't say the bathroom we checked don't you no you always ask some one to go with you?" Alice scolded Bella, her face looked like we were overreacting

"I needed air but I new if I told Edward that he'd get all freaked out and want to leave and we all came in Emmet's car for some reason gosh calm down"

"Well you do over react Edward" Rosalie said hugging Emmet. I had Bella's face between my hands checking she actually was okay she made a cute little pout with her lips that I kissed

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" Bella said with a smile

We danced in the middle Angela Webber and her date also joined us and Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton to.

"Can we sit down now" Bella asked after dancing several songs

"Yeah it's almost time to leave anyway" I said leading her to a table

"My feet hurt so bad" she said moving my arm so she could snuggle into my side I pulled her to me so that she would sitting in my lap she smiled and laid her head on mt shoulder

"Did you have fun?" I asked kissing her jaw

"Yes, I'm really tired though"

"We're leaving soon" I hadn't noticed her eyes were closed and she fell asleep soon Alice and Rosalie saw us and old Emmet and Jasper it was time to go

"I can't believe she fell asleep" Alice said

"That's Bella" Jasper said I carried her to the car and had Alice strap us in she was still in my lap how we did that in the jeep I don't even know we pulled out and I saw Jacob

"Is that Jacob?" Jasper said

"I don't know lets find out" Emmet said

"JACOB" he screamed out the window Rosalie shushed him so as not to wake Bella she just stirred a little bit

"Hey bro whats up?" Emmett said driving toward him and stopping

"Nothing just doing some car stuff you guys have fun at Prom?" he asked

"Yeah were going home though Bella couldn't hang" Emmet said pointing toward the back

"Yeah I know" Jacob stuck his head in to see I saw a scowl and I was really glad Bella was still in my arms

"Hello Jacob" I said he nodded

"Alright well I'll let you go I'm sure Bells would prefer to be in bed later bros. Good night ladies" he said waving to Emmet and Jasper said bye and we drove off Jasper elbowed Emmet and Emmet just nodded and and had a huge grin

"What was that for?" Alice my nosy sister asked

"What?" Jasper said

"That elbowing thing and that grin?"

"Oh nothing right Em?" Jasper said

"Yeah nothing" Emmet said looking at me in his rear view mirror

Bella stirred in my arms both of our parents would be home tonight so we wouldn't be able to stay together I carried Bella up to her room once I lay her down she was awake

"Hey"

"Hey" I said

"Pleas don't leave"

"I have to love"

"Fine. If you must"

"Don't give me that look how could I ever leave you with that face?"

"Do you promise to never leave me?"

This caught me off guard what could her little head be thinking?

"Of course not as long as you want me you can have me" I kissed her forehead

"Sleep Beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow" she nodded I hurried downstairs to leave home Jasper and Emmett dropped us off seeing as my parents were home they wouldn't be able to sneak up because their father was home also. Oh well mom and dad were sleeping already so we just went upstairs

"Good night" I said

"Good night Edward" Alice said Rosalie were looking at me I cocked my head to the side

"You are jealous of Jacob" she said that caught me by surprise my eyes fluttered I despised him nothing near jealousy I was with Bella not him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh Edward its all over your face he despises you and you him have you noticed it? And over a girl"

"I have never been fond of Jacob Black, Beautiful has nothing to do with him now"

"I heard they were talking outside" Rosalie said Alice looked surprised her eyes going wide.

"She would have told me" I said she would wouldn't she? Yes.

Yes she would Rosalie made her face like it was something like regular gossip a look to the side only she could do like; indifference I walked away into my room I needed a shower and to clear my head before I did something very irrational like busting threw her window and demanding explication though it sounded perfect but very irrational my shower didn't last long and I was out of my house fully dressed I got on my bike I know noisy right? It was parked at the end of the street with a tarp for the rain still I know my sisters heard though it wasn't that loud like Bella's I parked at the end of the street by Bella's house her window was opened but the lights off I don't remember if it was opened or closed when I was there. I saw a car that usually never was there and old V.W. or maybe I had seen it somewhere I couldn't remember right now I saw a faint shadow by the window or my imagination I was getting really paranoid my phone rang.

"Hello" I didn't bother looking at caller I.D.

"Bro are you outside my house?" it was Jasper

"Why?" I said

"Because I can see you," Jasper said crap "well I know its you what are you doing?"

"Who's car is in front of your house?" I asked a long pause

"Hold on" Jasper said all I heard were whispers Bella's light turned on

"What Jasper I'm talking here" I heard her in distant tone "its Edward he's outside" the phone rustled but it felt like 5 minutes had passed

"Edward?" Bella said I saw her at the window looking for me

"is it rue your outside?"

What was I supposed to say? No. maybe.

_okay what did you think i love all the jacob drama edward is so jelous lol but there is a reason to why he's in there!the reason won't be known for a couple more chapters so yeah! review! _


	11. Chapter 11

_hi everybody i'm posting this early i dont know if anybody noticed but their was mishap with my chapters i reposted chapter i think 3 as chapter 8 srry guys so i'm posting this early :) all is S.M'S_

B P.O.V

"Edward?" she prompted "your lying Jasper ha ha funny I don't hear anything here's your phone Jacob can you turn the light off and close the window I'm cold" I couldn't do or say anything all I knew is that I wasny going anywhere till Jacob left I saw the lights flicker off then the window was shut the phone to my er still

"Edward?" Jasper again "Edward bro you there?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you answer Bella?"

"He's there?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly who." All I knew is that I wasn't going anywhere till Jacob left.

"That's something you have to talk to my sister about" Jasper said I hung up the phone I wasn't leaving 'till he did.

*an hour later*

Jacob still hasn't left I figured he'd be gone by now Bella's window opened but she didn't climb out it was him I was furious I couldn't imagine the excuse she could give me fury burst threw me making me scorch in the cold Washington weather she waved, she waved I couldn't believe my eyes it felt like such a dream. I wished this was only a dream my phone rang forth nth time and I finally answered

"What"

"Don't 'what' me I'm coming to get you don't do anything irrational I mean it"

"No don't" just as I said it I saw my sisters red BMW

"Get in" Rosalie said still on the phone their was no arguing with her since she was already here I didn't feel like talking so I turned the music on loud I couldn't get the words the actions repeating themselves in my head I should have stayed with her. If I would've stayed he would of left not been in her room and was she already having a conversation with him? What was it about I bet there in buddy mode again why cant_ he_ stay away from her why _can't_ she turn him away I need to go away I'm getting to caught up with her maybe she doesn't hold the same feelings for me as I do for her nop that can't be right I know she loves but why does there have to be Jacob I need to sleep it would be stupid to leave and give him the satisfaction of having her she is mine not because I say so but because she wants to be mine also. I need to sleep.

Bella's POV

What am I going to do with these two boys? I love Edward with a passion but I can't seem to leave Jacob alone. When he's near me when he's his normal self not this I hate Edward guy it's stupid, me and Jacob are friends but he always wants to be with me again and even though it was really cool to be with him Edward is cool to be with to I don't even want to choose because I know I would choose Edward. But then again I couldn't stand to be without Jacob the past three months were bearable but only because my dad would tell me he was okay and that school was going good for him and then his car fixing held up a lot of his time he just left were on friend basis again it was weird Jasper said Edward was outside but when I looked he wasn't there I really hope he wasn't there because it would be hell for him to know Jacob was in my room in the dark right after he left and none of my brothers were in their with me and then him climbing out like a burglar yikes that would be awkward I need to call him make sure he's alright and at home.

phone ringing

Its Edward leave a message…..

No I'm calling again

"Edward?"

"Yes Isabella"damn it

"You sound upset"

"I am" uh-oh

"Well are you gong to say-" he cut me off

"Bella why was Jacob in your room?"

"Because he was apologizing for not talking to me the past three months"

"That couldn't have waited 'till morning hours?"

"I guess not that's the way Jake is though were you really out side?" no answer

"Edward? Why didn't you come in or call me?"

"I thought you wanted your time"

"My time? Edward please!"

"Were you talking to Jacob at the dance?" That stopped me short he didn't know about hat and I dint want to tell him because I knew Jacob was coming over.

"Yes" I short answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know."

I had to see him I'm climbing out of my window and walking to his house I don't care.

"Hold on k."

"Yes." he answered and I climbed down my tree only to find his bike down my street I should have known

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"I see your bike."

"uh..."

"You are so the jealous boyfriend right now."

"And you are so cute."

"The keys are in."

"Yeah they are Rosalie came for me she knew you were talking to Jacob. She told me and I didn't believe her so I went to your house and got caught by Jasper in the process."

"Wow" I said

"Yes I know."

"Hey I'll call you back kay"

"Okay"

I turned his bike on and left to his house I parked it at the end of the street it was raining but I found te cover on the floor I climbed up his tree his room was dark the window open and I know he could see my shadow in the window unless his eyes were closed I crawled in he had his head phones on and the cell in one hand eyes closed shirt off and I hope he has on pants he was under his covers I sat down in the floor and called his phone he stirred in his bed he was asleep already.

"Hello"

"Hey are you asleep?"

"Yeah, Why is there in echo?" Damn I didn't think of that oh well he'll figure it out.

"I don't know."

"And you sound really close" he got up and went to the window passing right by me no pants just boxers this is the most naked I had ever seen him.

"Really?" he looked out the window.

"Where are you?"

"In a room" He past me again and turned on a small bed side lamp and went to the hall I took my shoes off and got under the covers and ended the call he called back and my phone rang. Uh-oh he ran up the stairs I heard his foot steps turned off the light and got into bed I covered my head with my hands

"Were you in here the entire time?" Edward said peeling my hands fro my face I nodded"Where were you?"

"On this side of the bed" I said he laughed and kissed my forehead

I looked up "Sorry I didn't tell you I saw Jake at the dance"

"I don't want to even here his name I'm so happy you came to me" He said bringing me closer to his body I had on sweats and sweatshirt and tank top under and I was getting hot fast his blankets were really thick and felt really soft I struggled trying to take off my sweater it was wet from the rain outside I felt his hands pull it up and off.

"Thanks hey do I have pajamas here?" I said

"Yes they're in the closet" He replied

"I love you Edward so much"

"I love you to Beautiful my heart is yours" He murmured it into my ear.

"I'll be right back"

They were all dresses! Short ones long ones black ones lacy ones I found one that was I think blue or black toned soft and came to my knee and very form fitting but not like the others that made my face hot. I came into the room his eyes closed he turned to me smiling I got under the blankets again he was pulling me closer again I needed his lips on mine they were as always perfect match to mine one hand cupping on side of my face and one hand on my waist my hand was in his hair my other hand as traveling the smooth of his back. He gripped my back and brought me closer. He moved and he was supporting his weight on his elbow he looked at me I turned my body so that I was on my back

"What?" I said

"Nothing" he kissed me still supporting his weight my hands traveling his back his kisses moving to my neck his hand moving down my waist to my hip my breathing is heavy I lick his neck I hear him moan in my ear kiss his neck more weight I feel his hand going down my hip to my thigh were he stays a bit moving his hand caressing me. His mouth soft and sweet on mine I move my leg up and the dress slips to my hip I can feel him pause but when he doesn't feel me pause he moves to my ear

"Beautiful I love you"

"I love you to Edward" I smile and he leans again but bit my lip till I moaned I see something in his eyes and I want to kiss him I bring my hands to his neck and pull him closer on me his lips are urgent and hot. He moves my other leg with his and I can feel him on my chest my dress slips on that side and I know he knows that he's aware of that I pause but I take his face in my hands and kiss him I bring both my legs up and he caress's my legs him in between my breathing is heavy and so is his he move up and I can feel the heat pressing on me he moans and I kiss him harder I feel his hands on my hips bring them up he stops and looks into my eyes I can feel the question in them I reply with a kiss I feel a smile on his lips and he moves off me I'm dumbfounded.

"Okay" I say more to myself

"Beautiful I've never done that"

oh my god my boy friend is a virgin! And I'm not! I have to tell him not tonight soon maybe tomorrow or next week would be okay too.

"I wasn't expecting to that" I said

"I wouldn't have done that rite now with you anyway Beautiful"

"And why not?"

"Because it would have have been because you didn't want me to be mad over the whole Jacob situation and besides everyone is here" He explained I blushed.

"Yeah, okay I have to go home now Edward or I'll get into trouble"

"Okay I'll walk you out"

Edward and I didn't come back to the subject the rest of the week.

I got up super early this morning another 4:30 am wake-up

"Hey dad"

"Hey honey up really early huh?"

"Yeah can't sleep."

"That's too bad,hey we got the burglars from the Cullen's restaurant"

"What?"

"Yeah two males and one female.

"Have you talked to them about it?"

"You're the first to know just got the call they found them in Seattle the girls on the run but one of the males sold her out"

"Well I hope they get her."

"Soon Bella well I'm off to work."

"bye dad."

"Oh, I'm going fishing all weekend staying in La Push."

"Okay bye dad."

][][][][][][

_so what do you think? _


	12. Chapter 12

_hi my lovelies! here it is it's hella short i know but alot gets said! i had to stop before the lemon but if you want it i'll send it in a p.m kay message me for it! this is for chaz21 and dont forget to check out my friends story pen-name BeLIEveing Song her story is on my profile as well as my friend twilight rules xx all is S.M'S! ENJOI! OH AND I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE'S REFFERED IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER!_

E P.O.V.

"Your sisters and my brothers apparently are going camping and left us." Bella told me snapping her phone shut with a smile on her face.

"Do you know were they're going?"

"Nope and I really don't mind their leaving us" she said with a big smile

"Whats wrong?" She asked I tried to fix my features I thought she knew.

"Nothing."

"I'll call them back you can go" She said in an urgent tone that made me smile.

"Why on earth would I go without you?" I asked and she blushed.

"They've done this every year, my parents will go too" I informed her.

"Oh" Was what she said.

"I'm not going I'm managing the restaurant tomorrow until noon I know you don't like camping and we've never had a date just you and me so I figured this was the perfect time" I said

"I think that is perfect."

"Your house or mine?" I asked

"Mine I'll make some grilled cheese I'm hungry" she said holding her stomach

"Okay" I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Is your dad home?" I asked.

"Nope another fishing trip back on Monday. What about your parents?"

"Well my mom is at the restaurant now but it's just to wait for the night manager and my dad will leave with her"

"Cool"

"Yeah finally alone" I said not realizing how we've almost never have been alone Without either my parents or hers and our siblings.

"Anything special you want to do?" I asked I hadn't planned anything we usually go with whatever everybody else wants to do.

"Being with you is all the special I need."

We got to her house and Bella made the best grilled cheese ever we moved to the couch after washing the dishes.

"I say we stay here watch movies and eat junk" Bella said but she then frowned/

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Well I don't have anything to make junk food and we've seen all the movies I have."

"Well we can go to my house?" I said I know we have junk food my mom buys it for me and we have every new movie sent to us by mail.

"Okay lets go."

"Okay so why do you watch all my old movies at my house when you have all the new ones here?" Bella asked skimming the shelves.

"Because that's were you are."

"well we are always watching movies here"

"As you wish. anything good?"

"Yup" she settled on **Jennifer's body** and **Public Enemy**

"Um what are we eating?"

"Lets go see." I opened the cupboard I knew we had red vines.

"I see them." she said pointing where the blue and white striped container was and I got the little Debbie brownies they're not as good as Bella's but i wasn't going to ask her to make some.

"You buy those?" she said pointing at my brownies.

"Yeah why?"

"I would've made some."

"Thank you but its okay."

"I'm going to start making them for you in bulk I cant have you eating those." Bella said walking to my room I followed her

"Which first?"

"Um...Jennifer's body"

"Okay"

"I should have changed"

"You do know you have clothes here right?"

"Oh yeah you mind?"

"No go ahead" she went into the closet it just made me remember the fit she threw when she saw that the entire left side of the closet was for her

"Mind if I take a quick shower"

"It's alright"

"k" she said slipping into the BATHROOM. I went to the hall bathroom and took a shower to when I came back in she was putting in the movie her hair was still wet and the room smelled of her she had on a night gown that clung to her low cut black and made of silk she smiled when she saw me

"You know we've never seen each other naked or actually like felt on each other" Bella said as she watched a gruesome man-eater chick trying to be sexy. Weird it caught me off guard.

"Um well" she didn't let me finish

"Edward have you had sex before?"

"No," I said without any hesitation but she knew that already she turned her head toward me "Why?" I asked

"I have to be honest with you and tell you that I have" Wow I didn't expect this conversation, although we have been dating a while but she wasn't a virgin and I was. I knew who she was with but I didn't feel like arguing or thinking about it so I said,

"It's fine I don't mind being schooled" She smiled and kissed my lips I deepened the kiss by holding her face in my hands.

"Beautiful I love you and you not being a virgin isn't going to change that" I said my mouth on hers.

"I love you to Edward" she said with a smile on the T.V. a girl screamed and got our attention Bella jumped.

"That was creepy" Bella said snuggling into my side

"I'm over this movie can we put on the other one?"

"Yeah I'll put it on hey you want your candy?"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about it."

"A lot on your mind?"

"Yeah there still is" Bella bit her lip I loved that

"Oh" I said laying next to her "Like what?"

"Like have you ever thought about it I know I have, would you want to with me?..."

Qas she asking me if I thought about sex?

"Actually I have and I want to make love to you and I have dreamed it" I said hovering over her she put her arms around me and kissed me again she pulled my body to hers through the thin layer of cloth I could feel her entire body especially since I didn't have a shirt on or pants just boxers I ran my hand down the side of her body

_REMEBER IF YOU WANT THE LEMON P.M ME FOR IT K! OR I'LL POST IT JUST AS A LEMON IN A DIFFRENT STORY NOT SURE YET REVIEW BBY CAKES!_


	13. Chapter 13

_okay so this is what was going on in bellas head of the last chapter p.m me for the lemon if you want it i'm working on the next chapter right now if i hurry it'll be posted soon yay! all is S.M'S enjoi!_

B.P.O.V

"Your sisters and my brothers apparently are going camping and left us" I said snapping my phone shut with a smile

"Do you know were their going?"Edward asked

"Nope and I really don't mind their leaving us" I hate anything to do with the wilderness

"Whats wrong?"I asked I really hope he doesn't want to go

"Nothing" Edward said calm

"I'll call them back you can go" I searched my bag for my phone he might be able to catch up

"Why on earth would I go without you Beautiful?" I blushed at Edwards words

"They have done this every year my parents will go too"

"oh" was what I said way with the words huh Bella

"I'm not going I'm managing the restaurant tomorrow until noon I know you don't like camping and we've never had a date just you and me so I figured this was the perfect time" Edward said I let that sink in a moment and it was true

"I think that is perfect"

"Your house or mine?"

"Mine I'll make some grilled cheese I'm hungry"

"Is your dad home?"

"Nope another fishing trip back on Monday. What about your parents?"

"Well my mom is at the restaurant but it's just to wait for the night manager and my dad will leave with her"

"cool"

"Yeah finally alone" Edward said with a sparkle in his eyes that lit me up.

"Anything special you want to do?"

"Being with you is all the special I need" I said

I made grilled cheese, and as usual Edward helped me clean up, we laid on the couch watching T.V I had a feeling about tonight like a lot of things were going to be said or done things that I've wanted but had not done with Edward.

"I say we stay here watch movies and eat junk" but I didn't have any no movies and nothing to make his brownies and no red vines!

"Whats wrong?"

"Well I don't have anything to make junk food and we've seen all the movies I have" I really need to stock up on supplies Edward ate more than Emmet sometimes but I was not about to complain he had gotten bulkier a lot more muscle thanks to the extra work outs with Emmet and Jasper.

"Well we can go to my house?" Edward quickly amended of course I would go

"Okay lets go."

"Okay so why do you watch all my old movies at my house when you have all the new ones here?" I said going threw an entire wall of shelves i had never seen, rows and rows of shelves.

"Because that's were you are."

"Well we are always watching movies here."

"As you wish. anything good?."

"Yup" I picked Jennifer's Body and Public Enemy I like funny gore and guns sometimes.

"Um what are we eating?"

"Lets go see." Edward opened up shelves.

"I see them." I pointed where the blue and white striped container was then he took out a box of those dreadful little Debbie's/

"You buy those?" I pointed

"Yeah why?" my smile on his lips

"I could have made some" I said

"Thank you but its okay"

"I'm going to start making them for you in bulk I cant have you eating those things" you can taste there fakenes

"Which first?"

"um...Jennifer's Body" I said removing the wrapper

"okay"

"I should have changed" I thought aloud

"You do know you have clothes here right?"

"Oh yeah you mind?" I always try to forget that and know remembering the shelves and racks its crazy.

"It's alright" Edward said. I moved to the back of the closet to the night gowns I started to change but I needed a shower.

"Mind if I take a quick shower/"

"k" I got in the shower and remembered last time I had on a night gown I could not find that one. I blushed alone in the shower I shouldn't think of that he's a virgin and I'm not. I finished taking a shower and Edward wasn't in the room. I heard the water running in the other bathroom. Edward walked in the room wet and the smell of him was intoxicating I wanted to live with that smell forever. I put the movie in and laid down next to him. 20 minutes into the movie 'Jennifer' was feeling all up on some boy and they were undressing and then...

"You know we've never seen each other naked or actually like felt on each other" I blurted

"Um well"

"Edward have you had sex before?" I said even though I new the answer to that

"No why?"

"I have to be honest with you and tell you that I have"

"It's fine I don't mind being schooled." Edward said I smiled a little shocked and I kissed him. I loved the way he would hold my face and neck like he never wanted me to leave

"Beautiful I love you and you not being a virgin isn't going to change that." Edward said with a serous face

"I love you to Edward" I said with a smile on the T.V a girl I jumped.

"That was creepy" I said snuggling into Edward "I'm over this movie can we put on the other one?"

"yeah I'll put it on hey you want your candy?"

"oh yeah I totally forgot about it" thinking about sex and how much I wanted him and show him how much I loved him not that that as the only way

"A lot on your mind?" Edward asked a crooked smile on his lips

"Yeah there still is" I said biting my lip

"Oh" Edward said laying next to me "Like what?"

"Like have you ever thought about it I know I have, would you want to with me?..." I said self consciously

"Actually I have and I want to make love to you and I have dreamed it" he said hovering over me I put my arms around him and kissed him pulling him to me I needed to feel his body on mine how I want to remove everything I have on his hands running down the side of my body leaving me yearning foe his hands elsewhere.

_okay what did you think? p.m me for the lemon review my loves!_


	14. Chapter 14

_HEY EVERYBODY! HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER SRRY I KNOW THEYRE GETTING SHORT BUT ITS STILL GOOD NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ALL IS S.M'S ENJOI _

We woke up, Bella was draped across my chest she had gotten a chill while she as asleep and I pulled her on top of me I loved the feeling of her skin on mine.

"Good morning love how did you sleep?" I heard my Beautiful say

"That was the best sleep I've ever had" I replied I had never been so blissfully tired in my entire life. Bella's stomach rumbled.

"Hmm I seem to be hungry," Bella said laughing her body moving with her laugh "but first I need a shower" Bella got up and ran to the bathroom I wanted to go in with her but we needed to take things slow. I went to the bathroom in the hall and went to make Bella eggs.

"Edward?" Bella called me "I smell food."

"So last night was perfect" Bella said after a mouthful

"It was."

"Do you think they'll be able to tell?"

"Um yeah."

"Oh well it was bound to happen I'm an all or nothing kinda girl"

"Beautiful you are a wonderful being, what are we doing to day?" I asked Bella's face looked like she forgot something

"We are going to dinner we're meeting Jacobs girlfriend" Bella said. Jacob their he was again that wretched boy always following her like a little puppy well at least he found some one else to follow around but that didn't mean he was leaving Bella alone for good.

"Great" I said staying calm "What time?"

"I don't know," She said her head to the side "let me call" she jumped off the stool and ran up stairs she came back phone to her ear

"Jake its me we still meeting?" she sounded so comfortable talking with him.

"Where are we going?"she paused.

"No I don't know where that's at I'll ask Edward; do you know a restaurant called 'Chart House'?"

"Yeah I do" it was across the street of my mothers restaurant.

"Yeah he does what time?" pause

"Okay cool later." she snapped the phone shut.

"It's at 7:00 so we've got time to ourselves still" Bella said smiling she started to clean up and I helped her this was really comfortable for me except the occasional Jacob fight, me and Bella were good together I loved being with her and loved her

"so what now?" I asked leaning on the counter

"Well I was going to strip your sheets from the bed and put them to wash" Bella said

"No I don't think I ever want my sheets washed after last night"

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed

"well I don't know if we'll be able to do it as often as I'd like and I just wont let you wash my sheets or blanket"

"Your gross but whatever at least I'll make the bed deal?"

"Deal" I said following her to the room

Bella made the bed and picked up the clothes that was on the floor Bella looked at me questioningly

"When I leave clothes, who washes them?"

"The dry cleaner" I said Bella laughed

"When I leave clothes at your house what happens to it?"

"You haven't and I would just wash them myself and put them in a droor" I nodded. I pulled her to the couch it was still early morning.

"Edward were is the restaurant were going to?"

"Well my love its right across to my moms restaurant."

"Oh"

"Beautiful I love you"

"I love you to" Bella said smiling my phone rang it was my moms assistant"

"This is Edward" I answered

"Edward the cook just quit."

"Can you get Paul to cover I know he hates to work Sundays but tell him he'll get time and a half"

"Okay I'll call him"

"Call me back"

"Okay"

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked

"uh well no but nothing we cant resolve the cook just quit I hope we can get a replacement by open time"

"Bella was it Jacob?"

"Jacob what?" Bella said with a puzzled look.

"Your first, was it Jacob?"

"Oh that uh didn't think you'd want to know"

"That's a yes"

"Yes, it was him but it as along time a go and I've never done 'IT' with anyone else "

"How could you guys stay friends?

"Everything isn't sex Edward"

"Yeah? well now that I have done it I can't take my mind off of it even more than when I hadn't"

"Ooh do want to ravage me on the couch?"

"I'm serious Beautiful"

"Well I don't know we were friends before we even knew about sex so it was easy to keep the balance"

"Balance?" I asked she rolled her eyes

"We didn't have sex everyday Edward or every week besides the fact that I only came on vacation and then I didn't come on summer breaks and it is not like we were alone all the time" Bella said

"But I bet it wasn't hard to be alone. Wait you mean you came when you guys weren't on summer break?"

"Yeah I did with my mom though. She wasn't home much but I didn't go out or to the reservation when I was here with her. Jacob just came to my house but didn't say anything for Quill and Embrey's sake"

"Huh"

"What huh"

"I could have met you a long time ago."

"Yeah you could have."

Bella's phone rang

"Hello Alice" Bella said when the she answered the phone

"No we're at your house, how is your camping trip"

"Cool we probably won't be here because were going to dinner but maybe after"

"Hello Jasper how are doing on your nature adventure?"

"No I'm not cooking we're meeting Jake's new girl so were going to dinner sorry bro"

"Alright tell everybody hi for us"

"So there coming back tonight and thought you were going to cook?"

Now my phone rang

"Edward speaking"

"Edward, Paul won't answer his phone and Kimburley isn't here I called and she's in the hospital with the stomach flu"

"That's fine I'll figure it out send her a get well basket and flowers please"

"Okay see you here"

"Beautiful what are your plans for today?"

"nothing besides the Jake thing"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure whats up?"

"Kimburley was supposed to come in today and she's sick can you cover for her?"

she didn't answer right away

"I'll pay you" I said quickly

"What does it entitle?"

"Hostess"

"That means?"

"Seating people and giving them drinks."

"Oh okay and I don't expect you to pay me."

"Thank you Bella your a life saver," and of course I was going to pay her "We need to get ready now."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Black" We went to the closet I saw a rack with all black clothes hanging on it I handed her black slacks and a black button up and found a white cotton stretchy type shirt for under

"You need to be tucked in and your hair needs to be in a braid we had an incident with Kimburley and her hair so I don't chance it anymore."

"What incident? and a french braid?"

"Yes the one that's like stuck on your head and her hair was really long and it got caught in something and it had to be chopped off so please a braid I love your hair"

"Okay" Bella started to take her clothes off I froze just watching then she looked at me and smiled I smiled and changed my clothes trying to calm myself down

"Do I have to wear high heels Edward?"

"Heavens no!" I went to her shoe organizer and pulled out black shoes that looked like the ones ballerinas where and the Dr. Scholls pads. She was going to need them.

"You know where everything is" Bella said smiling

"Who do you think put all of this in here?" I asked

"I don't know I would've thought Alice"

"No, she just picked out the clothes I organized."

"Thank you."

"I'ma go braid my hair in the bathroom."

"Why the bathroom?"

"I need a mirror." she said pointing to her hair.

"Oh haven't you seen this?" I said flicking on a light that illuminated another closet with a vanity and mirror and all kinds of stuff Rosalie put in there Bella's eyes went wide.

"Uh no, no I didn't" she looked around and shook her head then braided her hair.

We got to the restaurant with about half hour 'till opening so I was able to show Bella what to do.

"Okay so this is your post you only seat people give them menus and take their drink orders if their isn't a line if not tell them politely that their server will be with them shortly don't forget to tell the server they have an occupied table. You'll have the occasional customer who comes to pay at the register but usually the server will bring it to you do you know how to work a register?"

"Yeah I worked at a book store last summer its almost the same"

"Really I didn't know? Back to business okay so yo have two 15 minute brakes or one 30 minute brake because we'll be here only 5 hours okay?" I'd have to ask her about her job

"Yup"

"Okay we open," I looked at my watch "In eleven minutes" I showed Bella where to wash her hands in the back and where to get drinks and introduced her to the staff

"What are you going to be doing while I'm up front?"

"I'm going to be cooking." Bella raised her eyes "Hey wasn't your breakfast good?"

"Yes,yes it was."

"Thank you now go to your post we have a business to run."

We opened the doors and business was good as usual Bella worked smoothly not a thing went wrong my staff seemed to like her and even helped her the servers seemed to good with her too, no cat fights like with Kimburley.

"Are you hungry yet?" I asked on her break she was on her first 15 minute break.

"No just some soda" she said shaking a cup.

"How do you like it?"

"I love it actually and its busy but fun"

"Yeah it is" I would ask Bella about working here I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind.

Bella stayed in the kitchen with me 'till her break ended. On my break I went to the front with her though she was busy seating greeting and well working I imagined this was her business side it was sexy I took my 30 minute break when I knew she would have hers so the first 15 I spent with her in the front and making quick salads and then we ate together. Se had seated an elderly couple upstairs and was being their server at the same time apparently Kimburley always gave them a hard time and, she couldn't say no to the elderly.

"So are we going to my house or do you want to change at your house?" I asked

"Hm I need to see my dad so my house I think he'll be back by then, I think"

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6:00 good?"

"Yeah sounds good"

"Beautiful would it be rude of me to ask you to come in and cover Kimburley's shift till Wednesday?"

"I'd love to"

_OKAY WHAT DID YOU THINK TELL ME I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYBODY READING THIS YOUR ALL SO KOOL!_

_REVIEW PLEASE! P.M IF YOU WANT ME I RESPOND TO EVERYTHING! _

_PEACE LOVE AND CHICKEN GREASE! LOL_


	15. Chapter 15

_hi everybody! so while i was trying to update the next chapter with this one it told me i reached the capacity so chapter 16 will be posted as a new story k! okay so this is bellas view on whats happened hope you guys like this way intead of changing it going back and forth okay all is S.M's enjoi!_

B p.o.v

I woke up sprawled across Edwards chest how I have no idea but it felt good.

"Good morning love how did you sleep?" I said

"That was the best sleep I've ever had" Edward replied I was about to agree with him.

"Hm I seem to be hungry," I said after my stomach rumbled "but first I need a shower." I said running to the bathroom so I could think about last night. Oh my god will they be able to tell? not that I care just a little embarrassed though I shouldn't I know I will be with Edward forever. when I waked out of the bathroom Edward wasn't there but I smelled eggs mmm

"Edward?" I said coming into the kitchen "I smell food" Edward served and we ate at the counter

"So last night was perfect" I said

"It was" Was all he said with a smile.

"Do you think they'll be able to tell?"

"umm yeah"

"Oh well it was bound to happen I'm an all or nothing kinda girl." And I was. its all or nothing for me.

"Beautiful you are a wonderful being, what are we doing to day?" I thought about it, but I knew what we were doing we were going to meet Jacob and his girlfriend in Port Angeles

"We are going to dinner we're meeting Jacobs girlfriend"

"great" Edward said in an indifferent tone he took when I mentioned my best friend/ex-boyfriend

"What time?"

"I don't know let me call" I went up stairs for my phone Jacob had called already I dialed the number and went back down stairs

"Hello" Jake's deep groggy voice answered

"Jake its me we still meeting?"

"Yeah"

"Where are we going?"

"Chart House in Port Angeles know where it's at?"

"No I don't know where that's at I'll ask Edward"

"do you know a restaurant called 'Chart House'?"

"yeah I do" he replied

"yeah he does what time?"

"I got reservations at 7:00"

"Okay cool later."

"Bye bells"

"Its at 7:00 so we've got time to ourselves still" I said picking up plates

"So what now?" Edward asked

"Well I was going to strip your sheets from the bed and put them to wash" I said thinking of last night again he didn't see my blush because he shook his head I don't think he noticed he did this when he was startled or didn't like something

"No I don't think I ever want my sheets washed after last night" what that's crazy!

"Edward!"

"Well, I don't know if we'll be able to do that as often as I'd like and I just won't let you wash my sheets or blanket" That was true we were never alone.

"Your gross but whatever at least I'll make the bed deal?" Thinking of the mess of clothes on the floor.

"Deal"

I made the bed and picked up the clothes this wasn't the first time I left clothes here did he wash them oh god what if his mom did.

"When I leave clothes who washes them?"

"The dry cleaner" thank god I laughed it off.

"when I leave clothes at your house what happens to it?" Edward asked that had never happened I only had Jake's clothes.

"You haven't and I would just wash them myself and put them in a droor." and put them on at night so I could feel like I was with you when we aren't together.

"Edward were is the restaurant were going to?"

"Well my love its right across to my moms restaurant"

"Oh" I said well that weird I wondered if he felt it like a betrayal to his mom but I want about to ask.

"Beautiful I love you."

"I love you to." I replied Edwards phone and he went into manager mode.

"This is Edward."

He listened and shook his head.

"Can you get Paul to cover I know he hates to work Sundays but tell him hell get time and a half."

"Call me back."

"Is everything okay?" I asked I remembered the break in.

"Uh well no, but nothing that cant be resolved the cook just quit I hope we can get a replacement by open time."

I loved his professional mode it was really hot, reassuring to.

"Bella was it Jacob?"

"Jacob what?" I didn't understand we were just talking about the cook?

"Your first, was it Jacob?"

"Oh that uh didn't think you'd want to know," and I really didn't want to talk about it Jacob was my first and it was beautiful to be with him but we just need to be friends now I just stayed quite

"That's a yes."

"Yes it was him but it was along time ago and I've never done 'it' with anyone else"

"How could you guys stay friends?" Edward asked.

"Everything isn't sex Edward" It wasn't at least not for us it was easy talking to Jake he's my best friend.

"Yeah? well now that I have done it I cant take my mind off of it even more than when I hadn't"

"Ooh do want to ravage me on the couch?" I said trying to get his mind off of Jacob and me having sex but of course Edward didn't let up

"I'm serious Beautiful"

"Well I don't know we were friends before we even knew about sex so it was easy to keep the balance"

"Balance?" Edward asked and I suppressed an exasperated sigh and couldn't stop my eyes from rolling

"We didn't have sex everyday Edward or every week besides the fact that I only came on vacation and then I didn't come on summer breaks and its not like we were alone all the time" and we weren't for the most part but my family besides my dad never went to the reservation.

"But I bet it wasn't hard to be alone. Wait you mean you came when you guys weren't on summer break?"

"Yeah I did with my mom though she wasn't home much but I didn't go out or to the reservation when I was here with her. Jacob just came to my house but didn't say anything for Quill and Embrey's sake"

"Huh"

"What huh"

"That I could have met you a long time ago" Yes we could have but I don't know how I would've dealt with it back then.

"Yeah you could have"

my phone rang

"Hello Alice"

"are you at your house?"

"No were at your house how is your camping trip"

"Ooh we're coming home today are you guys going to be home when we get home?

"Cool we probably won't be here because were going to dinner but maybe after"

"Emmet and Jasper won't be happy their tired of our food. Hold on jasper wants a word"

"Hello Jasper how are doing on your nature adventure?"

"Bella your not going to make us a welcome back dinner?"

"No I'm not cooking were meeting Jake's new girl so were going to dinner sorry bro."

"Oh tell me how that goes"

"Alright tell everybody hi for us"

"Bye bells"

"So there coming back tonight and thought you were going to cook?" Edward

"Yup"

Edwards phone rang

"Edward speaking"

"That's fine I'll figure it out send her a get well basket and flowers pleas"

excuse me? I thought to myself

"Beautiful what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing besides the Jake thing"

"Would you do me a favor?" Edward asked with a look I could obviously never say no to.

"Sure whats up?"

"Kimburley was supposed to come in today and she's sick can you cover for her?"

could I? what if I tripped or broke something I forgot who kimburley was.

"I'll pay you" Edward said not that I needed that to do him a favor

"What does it entitle?" I asked

"Hostess"

"That means?"

"Seating people and giving them drinks"

"Oh okay and I don't expect you to pay me"

"Thank you Bella your a life saver we need to get ready now."

"What am I supposed to where?" I didn't have any clothes that were work style

"Black." Edward took me to the closet of course all of my clothes here were. He searched the racks and rows for clothes. Edward handed me black slacks and a black button up and found a white cotton top for underneath

"You need to be tucked in and your hair needs to be in a braid we had an incident with Kimburley and her hair so I don't chance it anymore" he made a face of anxiety

"What incident and a french braid?"

"Yes the one that's like stuck on your head and her hair was really long and it got caught in something and it had to be chopped off so please a braid I love your hair" That made me smile.

"Okay" I started to change clothes Edward watched me undress with a smoldering look I loved I smiled and then he changed his clothes

"Do I have to wear high heels Edward?" I hope not because I'd break my entire face knees and ankles.

"Heavens no!" Edward went about looking for shoes and gave me black flats and foot pads I tried not to laugh

"You know where everything is." I said changing the subject in my mind

"Who do you think put all of this in here?"

"I don't know I would've thought Alice"

"No she just picked out the clothes I organized"

"Thank you"

"I'ma' go braid my hair in the bathroom"

"Why the bathroom?"

"I need a mirror." Boys.

"Oh haven't you seen this?" Edward flicked something and a light turned on showing yet another room with everything you would think a performer needed in her dressing room a mirror with several bulbs lighting it. make-up, brushes a comfortable plush chair it was beautiful

"uh no, no I didn't." I walked in and just braided my hair trying to shake the idea of this being done all for me

when we got to the restaurant I hid my shyness and tried to listen to everything Edward told me

"Okay so this is your post you only seat people give them menus and take their drink orders if their isn't a line if not tell them politely that their server will be with them shortly don't forget to tell the server they have an occupied table. you'll have the occasional customer who comes to pay at the register but usually the server will bring it to you do you know how to work a register?

"Yeah I worked at a book store last summer it's almost the same" Thank you Barnes and Nobble

"Really I didn't know" He shook his head "Back to business okay so yo have two 15 minute brakes or one 30 minute brake because we'll be here only 5 hours okay?"

"yup"

"Okay we open," he looked at his watch "In eleven minutes" he gave me a few more tips and then introduced me to the staff

"What are you going to be doing while I'm up front?"

"I'm going to be cooking." he said with a crooked grin

"Hey wasn't your breakfast good?"

"Yes,yes it was" Well I couldn't be good at one thing around Edward. Then I guess he'd read more had better grade a better driver and good cook

"Thank you now go to your post we have a business to run" Edward said getting all business man again people came bustling in and not being used to me they all had places were they liked to sit and they already knew they're servers and didn't miss Kimburley at all one of the servers said it was my break time and the manger at that time came to take my place

"Are you hungry yet?"Edward asked when I walked back to the kitchen line he was putting something in the oven

"No just some soda"

"How do you like it?"

"I love it actually and its busy but fun"

"Yeah it is" I stayed with Edward till my break was over I went back to my post and seated people again an elderly couple came in

"Kimburley, now I don't feel like arguing today just give us our table where we want it. Upstairs"

"I'm sorry 'mam I'm not Kimburley"

"Oh well sorry my dear"

"No it's fine"

"It's just we prefer to sit upstairs, and she always says that her manager a boy by the way has prohibited it" The little lady said.

"Well I happen to be in cahoots with that very manager and I myself shall seat you up there and take your order it'll take a while but I'll get it done what do you say?" I said it was my second break soon.

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

Edward took his 30 minute break and took my post while I was serving upstairs and made us salads to eat.

"so are we going to my house or do you want to change at your house?" Edward asked

"Hm I need to see my dad so my house I think he'll be back by then, I think" and I needed to make Quills birthday cake wich was a cheesecake

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6:00 good?"

"Yeah sounds good" the elderly couple left right after my break and said they'd see me next week I didn't correct them but only said bye they left me a twenty.

"Beautiful would it be rude of me to ask you to come in and cover Kimburley's shift till Wednesday?"

"I'd love to" and I was sure I would.

_cant wait till dinner with jake and his new girl! tell me what you think review_


	16. Chapter 16

_hi everybody sorry i took forever to add a chapter i just kinda had a dumb moment sorry and to everybody who has me as a fave or on alert and has asked me i'm not putting this as a two part story or in a new story i figured it out thanks to everybody for sticking ith and p.m'ing me I luv yuh all of you! we all know i dont own twilight this is all for fun enjoi!_

B P.O.V.

Edward dropped me off at home and I didn't see my dad I started making the cheesecake for Quill. I always made two and the second was always for Jacob I'll have to make three I guess but I only had enough for two Jake was going to have to wait for his I guess. I put them in the oven and went to shower. I was still sore from last night and today's work, it was taking its toll on me before I got dressed I did some of my homework well all of it. I picked a black dress and little suede black booties that made feet look small witch I liked and curled my hair with hot rollers like Alice said I needed to do because of how thick my hair was I wasn't good with make up,so I just put eyeliner and mascara I was just meeting Jake's girlfriend. I wrapped Quill's gifts and went downstairs I put the cheesecakes in the refrigerator hiding one on the bottom shelf and just waited for Edward to pick me up.

I opened my door to see my love in jeans and a black button up.

"lovely" he said.

"Oh hush." I wrapped my arm around him so I could hide my crimson face, he was always cold.

"I'm almost ready I just need my lip gloss." I said pulling him in and trying to run upstairs for my things

"Okay I'll wait here."

"Ready?"I asked.

"Ready."

I dozed off most of the way to Port Angeles our second trip by the way.

"They're here already I hope we're not late." Edward parked right next to him.

"We're not." We walked in. I scanned the place trying to find them. I gave a hostess my name and she walked us to a table were Jake was sitting and next to him was a girls frame.

"Jacob!"I said once I saw him. I hugged him it had been a while since I had actually seen him okay I'm exaggerating but we hadn't gotten a chance to hang out.

"Hello Jacob." Edward said as formal as ever.

"How's it going Edward?" Jacob said sitting down next to the girl. I looked at her she was gorgeous; tanned, dark long hair longer than mine sultry eyed and taller than me. Nothing like me

"I'm good and yourself." Edward supplied.

"Not to bad. Well Bella I want you to meet my girlfriend Lindsey, Lindsey this is Bella and her boyfriend Edward."

"Nice to meet you" Lindsey said shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you to" I said and Edward.

"So how did you guys meet?" I said he'd never talked about her before.

"We go to school together."

"You guys have class together."

"Yeah two." hmm we really never talked about his school stuff I helped him out but never talked about school.

"That's cool. hey when's the next bonfire?"

"Tonight actually why don't you guys go?"

"Edward do you want to go?"

"Where?"

"To the bonfire tonight."

"Yeah" I'm pretty sure he didn't

"Hows your bike Bells I just tuned mine."

"Its good I think. Can you change the oil on my bike it's well in need of one" I said realizing I hadn't serviced it yet.

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you. I'll pick it up tomorrow is that good? You usually go to school with Emmet right?"

"No Edward picks me up and tomorrows good I'm working as a hostess tomorrow"

"Okay after school oh hey, tomorrows Quill's birthday can you make that cheesecake swirl he likes? He'll never expect it."

"I already made it."

"You did?" Edward asked I didn't tell him

"Yeah when I went home my dad wasn't there and I had marked Quill's birthday on the calender I got him something to."

"I didn't know it was Quill's birthday tomorrow." Lindsey said

"He doesn't like to tell anybody." I said

"Yeah, because everyone will know he's younger than us and in the same grade. He doesn't want people to think him a brain and a baby."

"You think we should take the cake tonight?" I said seeing as how I'd be busy to go tomorrow

"Yeah that will be good do you like your food?"

"Eh its alright."

"So how do you like Lindsey?"

"She seems nice and really, really pretty." I whispered to him he shook his head and began to eat again.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Is your food good?" I asked.

"No not really but you know why." Edward winked.

"Why?" Lindsey asked.

"Beautiful makes the best food ever and I usually don't eat unless she cooks." I blushed at his words.

"That's nice" Lindsey said.

"Because I taught her all she knows about the kitchen" Jacob said I felt my face hot he was getting at the fact that almost everything we did that contained bf/gf things were done in the kitchen.

"Jacob Black" I said flushing he had to jab at me in front of Edward at some point or other.

"Alright, alright," Jake said trying to mend me that was his type of apology.

"Maybe not all but I was the tester and they weren't all that good" He gave me those ever knowing looks.

"Jake" I said trying to hide my real shock did he just mean I sucked at kissing? Edward didn't seem to notice.

"I'm just kidding Bells" He said putting his hand on my cheek the way he usually does to placate me.

"Alright then."

"You guys ready to go?" Jacob asked.

"Are you ready Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love just let me pay" I nodded.

"Already taken care of." Jacob said.

"Jake really?" I said probably hurting his ego.

"God Bell's it's taken care of." I shrugged it off and Edward just put money on the table.

"Edward can you take me to the house so I can pick up the cheesecake and Quill's present?"

"Yes Beautiful."

"Thank you Edward." I softly kissed his lips it meant a lot to me for him to do this.

"Nice car." Jake said probably thinking horse powers and what not.

"Thanks."

"We'll see you guys soon." I said Edward closing my door.

"That was nice." I said to Edward when he got in.

"Beautiful I think I had more conversation with Lindsey than you did." yes he did I didn't know what to say to her and what Jake had told her of us.

"Well she was sitting across from you."

"That doesn't matter."

"No it doesn't, we still have to hang out more witch we're going to do tonight, you don't mind do you?"

"Anything for you, you know I have mechanic who could take a look at your bike" I smiled at his first comment but my bike?

"I'm sure you do, but Jacob won't charge me" and he knew my bike and my bike was ancient compared to his. Edward sighed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Why won't you let me do this?"

"I didn't know you really wanted to and I'm more than positive I won't be able to pay the cost."

"What makes you think I'll make or even ask you to pay me back these are things your boyfriend is supposed to do not your ex-boyfriend" ohkay he had a point but it as always money, money, money and him always spending it.

"Edward?"

"Yes Beautiful."

"Can you check my bike I think it needs an oil change."

"I'd love to." I dozed off after our conversation.

"Beautiful, love you're home, Beautiful" Edward said shaking me lightly I woke up Edward opened the door as usual.

"I need to change" upstairs in my room I did a shimmy here and one their and I was dressed and in jeans and t-shirt.

"Wow what strategy you have mastered" Edward laughed at my dressing and undressing without taking my clothes off he laid back on my bed and opened his arms for me.

"If I stay in this position I'm not going to go anywhere and we will get caught." my brothers would be home in a while and then assume what we already did at his house. Edwards face said he didn't want to go.

"Don't give me that look Edward Cullen we've a bonfire to attend to so lets go." I grabbed the present and Edward the cake.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To the beach"

"Oh OK"

"What you thought we we're going to Jake's house?" I would never take him to Jake's he'd see a lot of me everywhere like pictures and if he went into the room it would be as if he were walking into a room where I spent a lot of time.

"Yes, well no I didn't know where we were going" I shook my head the rest of the ride was quiet.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked when we got there. Jake was taking things out from his car I left everything in the car to take out later.

"Nah we got" Quill, Embrey, and Paul were coming up to the car.

"Bella! Bella Bella!" they called and Embrey rushed me and spun me and set me down to see if I'd fall.

"You came to see us finally" Embrey said and then Quill and Paul did the same twirling thing I thought I would fall this time an old game called spin the bell.

"Hey Quill, Embrey, Paul" I said trying to see straight.

"Alright, alright come help me with this." Jacob said I'm amazed he didn't do it either he made up the game.

"Are you alright?" Edward said holding my face.

"She's fine Bella do you know this kid?" Quil said grabbing my waist and Edward stiffened.

"Quill this is Edward my boyfriend!" I said getting in the middle.

"Oh," he said "My bad." he stuck his hand out. "I'm Quill."

"Edward." he said shaking his hand.

"And he's Paul,"

"And that's Embry." I ticked their names off by pointing who was who the table as set up with presents and soda Edward was getting some what along with the guys he helped build the fire and stood next to me.

"Can you come with me for the cheesecake and Quills present?"

"Yeah lets go."

"Beautiful does every guy that knows you have a crush on you?" Edward asked when we walking back.

"No, they do not."

"They do."

"No they don't, their like a wolf pack. Possessive and protective." He stayed quiet.

"Edward are you OK with being here?"

"Yes I am come on" we walked back and put the cake and present on the table.

"Bella tell me that is the cheesecake you make with the swirls." Quill said coming to look I nodded, he almost picked me up but didn't.

"Thanks Bell's."

"I got you something to."

"Nu-uh thanks Bells." Quill said.

"Alright I call present time" I said everyone came to see. The table as full of gifts his first present was a wallet from Sam and Emily, the second was from Jacob and was a nude magazine probably to make up for what he got Jacob which was a jab at us a while back.

"Ah Jake you shouldn't have."

"Well, you know me. Always trying to help a brotha' out and its payback for what you got me." Jacob said and I laughed the guys looking at me and back at Jake.

"Whats funny?" Edward whispered.

"I know what he got Jake."

"What-"

"Mine next!" I cut him off.

"Alright, alright." he opened and found two shirts with wolves and boxers with little wolves on them the wolf pack is what I called them.

"Bells this cool thanks I wanted these bad and needed these." He said motioning to the boxers he never had enough and woud go commando some times not really cool when your hanging out with a bunch of guys always pulling pranks on eachother. it was getting late.

"I'm ready to go, you?"

"Yeah lets go."

"Jake I'm going home, happy birthday Quill I wont be able to see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Bells you want some" He motioned to the cake.

"Nope" I said with a wiping motion.

"I know you made two." Quill said narrowing his eyes at me knowing me well.

"No bells would have brought it for me." Jacob said damn that made me feel bad I should've made three.

"Alright, alright I go to go I'll see you later Jake."we hugged.

"Do you have to go? you never leave this early." Jake said in his annoying whinny tone that would have made me stay the whole night.

"Yeah, we have school in the morning." Jacob gave me the look that said that-has-nothing-to-do-with-it.

"Please don't be mad I'll call you when I get home have fun okay I'll see you later?" Jacob smiled and nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Lindsey."

"Likewise." Lindsey said shaking my hand.

"Happy birthday Quill I didn't know." Edward said.

"It's all good bro." Quill said.

"Nice to meet you Lindsey good to see you again Jacob." Edward said while I hugged everyone.

"How do you like Lindsey?" Emily whispered to me.

"She seems cool."

"Lets hope so, she'll probably be around a lot more."

"I'm sure of it." she gave me a look.

"I'll see you guys around."

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you." I blushed I knew he meant it.

"Please tell me there is another cheese cake at your house that I didn't see.

"Yes of course their is."

Everyone was asleep when we got to my house.

"Are you staying?" I asked wanting him to stay but I knew Jake would be on his way.

"No I'll see you in the morning love."

"Okay here's your cheesecake" I said handing him the hidden one Edward kissed me and left. I made another cheesecake I scrounged around a found what I needed. I went to my room and sat their on the floor, with the window open Jacob crawled in the window he picked me up off the floor and laid me down. I had fallen asleep.

"Whats wrong you fell asleep on the floor."

"I'm just tired."

"I've never seen you so tired since..." understanding flooded his face.

"Back then." he mumbled.

"So...?" for the first time I didn't know what to say to Jacob.

"So what?"

"I have your cheesecake" I said still sleepy.

"I knew you made one for me just didn't want to tell your little boyfriend oh and I came for your bike."

"Edward has his own, and Edwards taking it to his mechanic it's at his house."

"You made him one? and I'm not your mechanical anymore?" Jacob said with disdain and laying next to me.

"Of course, he's my boyfriend and he wants to do it so" I shrugged.

"OK I guess. So what do you think of Lindsey?"

"I think she's nice."

"She liked you."

"That's nice, how come I've never seen her before?"

"The guys find her boring so she never got invited to anything."

"They dont like a lot of people though."

"Are you in love with him Bells?"

"Yeah I am. Do you love Lindsey?"

"I have always liked her, maybe"

"Yeah maybe" I said facing him on the bed he pulled me closer

"I'll show you love Bella" Jake said kissed me and I responded. My body was responding to him the way it always had just this time everything was a lot more muscular my hands underneath his shirt touching his chest his back gripping his waist all the while Jacob was gripping my hips with one hand and the other in my hair one of his hands trailing down to my 'womanhood' a moan escaped my mouth while I was pulling off his shirt. I pulled back.

"Jake I cant do this please go home we can't do this."

"Yes we can I'll tell lindsey it's over and and you tell him its over to."

"No Jake I wont."

"Fine we won't tell either of them I can share. I'll see you around."

"No, no, no Jake I dont want to, that wasn't supposed to happen I dont love you like that."

"You should really stop lying to yourself."

"Come on lets go get your cake."

and with that he left god I set myself up for so much drama I fell asleep. Morning couldnt come any sooner I got ready for my day I found my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey dad want me to make you something?" I asked.

"No, no I'm ok how was your weekend I heard you were to meet Lindsey." my dad said raising his brows.

"It was nice she's nice" I said hoping Jacob wouldnt do anything about what he said last night.

"What did you do this weekend besides?"

"I worked at Esme's restaurant and I'm doing I think the rest of the week."

"What time."

"Afternoons."

"No cooking then huh? pizza it'll be then."

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah yeah, bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think that just because Jake has a giirlfriend means he's over you."

I rolled my eyes and went to fix a bag to keep in edwards car to change when I got their I checked my homework again andwaited for the sound of Edwards car.

tap, tap

"Bella you dressed?"

"Yeah Jasper whats up?" Emmet and Jasper came in and hugged me,

"We just missed you, it was kind if weird not having you and Edward around." Emmet said.

"Well I'm glad I was missed makes me feel special but I had a wonderfull weekend that was brother bash free and I got a temporary job and Jacob has a girl." I took edwards 'V', jacob kissed me and said it didnt matter but I wasn't about to tell them that so I settled for a sort of lie.

"my life is pretty good."

"Temporary job?" Jasper asked.

"Yup as La Bella Italia's hostes in the afternoon with Edward" I said with a bright smile.

"That's cool since your dating the manager and all how much are you making?" Emmet said.

"I did not ask for money!" I said ."It was offered."

"Well good they get really buisy."

"I know I worked yesterday."

"Well we're taking you to school and picking up Rosalie and Alice. Edward is meeting us there."

That's weird I just nodded we got to the Cullen's. Rosalie and Alice were just coming out of the door. Edward's car was no where in sight Alice and Rosalie got in I scooted over to make space and kissed each ones cheek they looked a eachother than at me did edward tell them? When we pulled into our normal spot Edward wasnt there yet. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice went inside.

"You coming Bella?" Emmet said.

"No I'm waiting for Edward." Emmet nodded and went inside. I walked toward a bench and sat down Mike and Jessica walked passed and then stopped.

"Hey Bella how you been?" Mike asked.

"I'm good and you guys?"

"We're good did you do the Romeo and Julliet paper?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah I did you guys?"

"Yeah and I hope I dont flunk."

"You wont its pretty easy not to get a good grade in Mr. Bertys class."

"Thats easy for you because you like the classics." Mike said.

"Hey they're good reads." I said defending my favorite books. Angela and Ben walked up and Angela hugged me.

"What part did you use for your paper Bella?" Angela asked.

"The suicide." I said it as a part that always got me.

"Wow I wouldve thought the way they try to get married in secret but thats what I wrote about."

"How long was it supposed to be?" Mike asked ofcourse he'd ask that.

"3 pages and we have a test at the end of the week if he doesnt pull it out as a pop quizz on wednesday like he ussually does."

"I hate when he does that" Angel said.

"It's getting cold." Jessica complained.

"Well lets get inside." Everyone nodded and paced away.

"Aren't you coming?" Mike asked.

"Nope waiting for Edward."

"Alright later." I waved and they left it was getting cold and it was five minutes till the first warning bell I opened my book and waited.

][][][][][][

_review_


	17. Chapter 17

_hey everbody heres edwards side you'll be a bit shocked i think we all know that twilight isnt mine _

_enjoi_

E P.O.V

I dropped off Bella after work and went home my mom called.

"Yeah mom."

"How was your day?"

"Good just dropped off Bella we went to work."

"Work?"

"Oh I had to cook because the cook was sick and Paul was out of town with son, and then Kimburley was in the hospital and Bella agreed to take her shift she did very well I didn't need to help her at all."

"Edward! did you put her on payroll? you must pay her and who will cover her afternoon shift?"

"I'm on the paper work and Bella agreed to cover 'till Wednesday."

"What an angel well I called to tell you we're on our way home will we see you there?"

"I don't think so I have to pick up Bella, were going to dinner with her friend Jacob and his girlfriend."

"Sounds lovely have fun dear."

"Thank you mom."

I got home and laid down my pillows smelled of Bella and her shampoo I buried my face in them it was 4:30 there was traffic coming back from work I showered for a while just letting the water hit my back and thinking of Bella and what was I going to say to Jacob at this meeting I finally got out and put on a black button up jeans and vans I know I look good no need to feel intimidated by a kid.

I knocked on Bella's door she opened it with a smile she'd curled her hair and it hung around her waist in tendrils she had on a black dress that was realy sexy in my opinion but fit her wonderfully I had picked this one out at the mall when we went, and little boots.

"Lovely." I said.

"Oh hush." she said hugging me.

"I'm almost ready I just need my lip gloss."

"Okay I'll wait here." Bella came down with glossy lips and her purse.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We arrived at the restaurant with not a moment to spare I spied Jacobs car in the parking lot I parked next to him.

"They're here already," Bella said looking at Jacobs car "I hope we're not late."

"We're not." I took Bella's hand and led her in. the hostess took Bella's name and led us to a table where Jacob was sitting next to a girl with the same skin tone and even longer strait jet black hair.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed once she saw him he got up and met us the rest of the way Bella threw her arms round him he kissed her cheek and they let go.

"Hello Jacob." I said making my presence known he shook my hand.

"Hows it going Edward?" Jacob said sitting down next to the girl again.

"I'm good and yourself."

"Not to bad well, Bella I want you to meet my girlfriend Lindsey, Lindsey this is Bella and her boyfriend Edward."

"Nice to meet you." Lindsey said shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Bella said I just nodded the server came and asked for our drinks.

"So? How did you guys meet?" Bella asked I've never seen her curious before but I'm never around her when she's with Jacob.

"We go to school together." Jacob answered.

"You guys have class together."

"Yeah two." Jacob answered.

"That's cool hey whens the next bonfire?" Bella said.

"Do you guys got to school with each other?" Lindsey asked me, Bella and Jacob were talking about a bonfire.

"Yes we do, we go to Forks High."

"That's nice. I've seen it before but never gone in because we go to school on the reservation."

"Edward do you want to go?" Bella said looking at me with a smile.

"Where?"

"To the bonfire tonight."

"Yeah" I really didn't want to go but this is the first time I'm invited and I'm not passing it up we got our drinks and ordered.

"I've never been to one of the bonfires." I told Lindsey.

"Me neither, I just see Jacob at school and around the reservation but we've never hung out. Just these past two weeks." that's weird.

"Its good I think. can you change the oil on my bike its well in need of one" Bella Said talking to Jacob.

"Yeah I meant to tell you, I'll pick it up tomorrow Is that good? you usually go to school with Emmet right?"

"No, Edward picks me up and tomorrows good" I lost whatever else she said.

"Okay after school oh hey tomorrows Quills birthday can you make that cheesecake swill he likes? he'll never expect it."

"I already made it." Bella said smug.

"You did?" I asked. I was playing with the napkin and so was Lindsey.

"Yeah, when I went home my dad wasn't there and I had marked Quill's birthday on the calender I got him something to."

"I didn't know it was Quill's birthday tomorrow." Lindsey said a small frown oh her lips.

"He doesn't like to tell anybody." Bella said.

"Yeah, because everyone will know he's younger than us and in the same grade he doesn't want people to think him a brain."

"You think we should take the cake tonight?" Bella asked and our food came I barley tasted the food.

"Have you known Bella long?" Lindsey asked Bella and Jacob were talking again

"I met her in august last year so sort of have you known Jacob long?"

"Sort of I moved here from the Macaw reservation about 3 years ago."

"Jacob and Bella have known each other since the sandbox."

"Yeah, Quill and Embrey told me." huh wouldn't it be Jacob to tell her of there history. I guess she doesn't know much wonder what else they told her.

"She's known them a long time to her dads always fishing with their dads."

"Oh yeah I know. Her dads charlie right?"

"Yeah."

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Yes Beautiful." I said looking at her.

"Is your food good?"

"No not really but you know why." I said winking.

"Why" Lindsey asked, Bella shook her head.

"Beautiful makes the best food ever and I usually don't eat unless she cooks."

"That's nice."

"Because I taught her all she knows about the kitchen" Jacob said with a smirk/smile Bella's mouth dropped and she reddened whats that about?

"Jacob Black."

"Alright, alright maybe not all but I was the tester and they weren't all that good."

"Jake" Bella said feigning to be hurt her hand on her chest.

"I'm just kidding Bells." his nick name for her he put his hand on her cheek.

"Alright then." she said smiling again I can't believe he touched her and she let him!

"You guys ready to go?" Jacob asked, Bella looked at me with those brown eyes twinkling.

"Are you ready Edward?"

"Yes love just let me pay."

"Already taken care of." Jacob said.

"Jake really?" Bella said earnestly.

"God Bells its taken care of." Bella shrugged at me and instead I left the tip.

"Edward can you take me to the house so I can pick up the cheesecake and Quills present?"

"Yes Beautiful."

"Thank you Edward." Bella said and kissed my lips.

"Nice car." Jacob said opening the door for Lindsey while I was doing the same for Bella.

"Thanks."

"We'll see you guys soon." Bella said getting inside the car.

"That was nice." Bella said.

"Beautiful, I think I had more conversation with Lindsey than you did." I didn't think so I knew so.

"Well she was sitting across from you." she defended poorly.

"That doesn't matter"

"No it doesn't we still have to hang out more witch we're going to do tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"Anything for you," I said she smiled "You know I have mechanic who could take a look at your bike." I said hoping she'll let me do this.

"I'm sure you do but Jacob won't charge me" she said with a smile. I sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Why won't you let me do this?"

"I didn't know you really wanted to and I'm more than positive I won't be able to pay the cost."

"What makes you think I'll make or even ask you to pay me back these are things your boyfriend is supposed to do not your ex-boyfriend." I said starring ahead.

"Edward?"

"Yes Beautiful"

"Can you check my bike I think it needs an oil change."

"I'd love to." Bella fell asleep the rest of the way home.

"Beautiful, love you're home Beautiful" Her eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw me.

Once inside me and Bella went to her room.

"I need to change." Bella said pulling out clothes and putting her jeans on under dress and blouse over and then slipping the dress down her legs.

"Wow what strategy you have mastered." I said laughing and laying down. I called her with my hands and she laid on top of me I kissed her gently and a smile lit up her face.

"If I stay in this position I'm not going to go anywhere and we will get caught." I frowned but helped her up and got up myself.

"Don't give me that look, Edward Cullen we've a bonfire to attend to so lets go she pick up a blue present bag from the floor next to the bed and I got the cheese cake on our way out to La Push. Jacobs home I think"

"Were exactly are we going?"

"To the beach."

"Oh OK"

"What you thought we we're going to Jake's house?"

"Yes, well no I didn't know where we were going" We got the parking lot at the beach and I saw Jacob taking out fire wood for the bonfire we walked up.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Nah we got it" at the same time he says that guys of the equal size of Jacob come over.

"Bella! Bella Bella!" Three boys chanted when they see her and one runs up and sweeps her off her feet spins and sets her down.

"You came to see us finally." The boy said and then the other two hugged her and pick her up from her feet and twirling her like a doll.

"Hey Quill, Embrey, Paul" These boys were with Jacob that first day at the beach I didn't recognize one of them though.

"Alright, alright come help me with this." Jacob said in an annoyed tone I would have used myself I walked over to Bella who looked dizzy.

"Are you alright?" I said holding her face.

"Shes fine Bells do you know this kid" A tan guy from the beach said. He grabbed her waist defensive and yanked her away from me. My body tensed and I straitened my back.

"Quill! This is Edward my boyfriend!" she said pulling away from him.

"Oh," he said "my bad." he stuck his hand out. "I'm Quill." I shook his hand.

"Edward."

"And he's Paul," Bella pointed and he stuck his hand out to I shook it.

"And that's Embrey" he nodded and I did to I ended up taking some wood any way and helped build the fire. They had a much easier way of doing it. there was a table set up with presents and soda ther was more people there including Lindsey.

"Can you come with me for the cheesecake and Quills present?"

"Yeah lets go." We went to the car I took the stuff when we left everyone looked to where she was going.

"Beautiful does every guy that knows you have a crush on you?"

"No, they do not" Bella said a little 'v' in between her eyes.

"They do."

"No they don't, they're like a wolf pack, Possessive and protective."

I didn't respond I was an outsider and that's the first thing Jacob said to me when we first met.

"Edward are you OK with being here?"

"Yes I am come on." We walked back I put the cake and present on the table.

"Bella tell me that is the cheesecake you make with the swirls" Quill said striding over and putting his drink down. Bella nodded and he made a motion to pick her up but looked at me and thought best to just hug her and say thank you.

"I got you something to."

"Nu-huh thanks Bells." Quill said and she saluted him she came to me and sat on my lap witch I found comforting I wrapped my arm around her waist and she hugged my arm.

"Alright I call present time" Bella said everyone huddled next to the table his first present was a wallet the second was from Jacob and was a nude magazine. Quill grinned and smirked at Jacob

"Ah Jake you shouldn't have."

"Well, you know me always trying to help a brotha' out and its payback for what you got me." Jacob said and Bella laughed they all looked at bella and I saw a faint blush this was getting on my nerve

"Whats-"

"Mine next!" bella said.

"Alright, alright" he opened and found two shirts with wolves and boxers with little wolves on them.

"Bells this cool thanks I wanted these bad and needed these." he said motioning to the boxers.

Bella looked at her watch.

"I'm ready to go, you?"

"Yeah lets go" I replied. I had enough of all the blushing and me not causing it.

"Jake I'm going home. Happy birthday Quill I wont be able to see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Bella you want some" he motioned to the cake.

"Nope."

"I know you made two." Quill said.

"No Bells would have brought it for me." Jacob said.

"Alright, alright I go to go" Bella said blushing "I'll see you later Jake" he hugged her

"Do you have to go? you never leave this early." Jacob asked

"Yeah we have school in the morning." Jacob gave Bella a look and she murmured something to him he just nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Lindsey."

"Likewise." Lindsey said shaking her hand.

"Happy birthday Quill I didn't know."

"It's all good bro," Quill said. "you brought Bells right? That's present enough." Christ.

"Nice to meet you Lindsey, good to see you again Jacob." I shook both their hands and Bella said good-bye to everyone else.

"Thank you for coming." Bella said.

"Anything for you," Bella blushed at my words "please tell me they're is another cheesecake at your house that I didn't see."

"Yes of course there is." Bella said smiling at me.

I dropped Bella off at her house Emmet and Jasper were asleep and so was her dad I know she was tired Bella still tried to get me to stay but I needed to see my mom and dad I took the cheesecake home.

"Edward what do you have there?" my mom asked when I came in threw the kitchen she was revising restaurant business.

"cheesecake that Beautiful made me."

"Are you sharing?"

"With you only, wheres my dad and the girls?"

"Your dads asleep and so are your sisters I need to know what happen today at work."

"Well Thomas quit god only knows why and Paul was with his son so I covered and then Kimburley was out sick stomach flu and is in the hospital."

"Is she going to be fine?"

"Yes I think, and Beautiful agreed to work with me at night the rest of the week."

"That's wonderful did she like it?"

"I think she did the customers liked her to so did the staff." I said cutting cheesecake and giving it to my mom and I ate mine from the pan.

"Well then ask her if she wants a permanent position and give kimburley her leave. We had way to many complaints from customers especially the elderly couple. This is very good."

"I know it's good. they loved Beautiful, she sat them upstairs and served them herself."

"She did?"

"Yup."

"Well then give her the position. We need her. I'm tired rest well."

"Thanks mom." I went to bed really tired a lot had happened this weekend and just thinking about it made me sleep with a smile.

Morning came to soon and disturbed my dreaming.

"Edward get up what has you so tired anyway?" Rosalie said irritated and leaving my room.

I met them downstairs.

"I would be lying if I said I missed you girls this weekend so I won't say that but I will say that I had a very good weekend and I'm glad you are home well and healthy."

"Well something must have been good this weekend what was it?"

"I can only have one guess Alice." Rosalie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Be quite how was camping?"

_sorry no drama from edward he didnt catch them but you never know he might find out from someone else_


	18. Chapter 18

_hi guys! i'd like to say thanks to everyone who has read my story and who told others about it! your effing awesome and now i have to tell you that because i'm going to be super buisy this weekend i'm not goint to be able to post any new chapters till monday night . enjoi we all know twilight isnt mine oh and dont miss the official trailer tommorow on oprah!_

E pov

"It was nice."

"Yeah Emmet shot a bear," Rosalie smiling "I showed him how." Rosalie liked hunting and fixing cars that reminded me about Bella's bike.

"That's nice girls." I took out my phone and called Emmet.

"Wud up."

"Bro do me a favor can you take Beautiful to school there's some things I got to do first I'll meet you guys there."

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks see you Later."

"Later."

"Alright girls see you later."

"Bye." They waved and laughed at each other I'm glad I didn't need to tell them because I did want to tell them how happy I was. Hell I wanted to tell the whole world that I had finally made love with my Bella. I stuffed her bike in my trunk to go to my mechanic he was in Port Angeles. Rosalie wasn't good with motorcycles I dropped it off and who do I see? No other than Jacob, kind of early from him I thought shouldn't he be in school but I guess its different on an Indian reservations I had to go inside the store where he was at to get my receipt and time to pick up the bike. I walked in looking up he was squatting in front of a shelf. The chimes gave away my entrance he looked up and stood up I nodded my head.

"Hello Jacob."

"S'up." Jacob replied I thought it'd be awkward but he was smiling I guess I didn't have to worry about him.

"Shouldn't you be in school? wheres Bells? she didn't say you guys where on break like us we always get out before you guys." He scanned the room most likely looking for her. He asked lots of questions.

"I just came to drop off Beautiful's bike to get serviced and Beautiful went to school with Emmet, Jasper, and my sisters and we don't get out for another week graduation time and all for everyone except Beautiful, Alice, and myself." I loved to see his face contort at the fact that I called Bella; Beautiful.

"Mr. Cullen you brought in the rebuilt motorcycle?"

"Yes."

"And that's yours? Shes a beauty and all, well restored but you don't look the type to ride that."

"Thank you, but its my girlfriends it just needs to be serviced"

"All right it only needs an oil change and you might want to put new wheels on it it looks like she uses it a lot might I ask who rebuilt it, and do you know how much it cost?" The clerk asked I thought Jacob would've piped up but he didn't.

"He did and I don't know how much it cost them and I'll get new tires on it which ever you think best."

"You did this Jake?"

"Yeah, I thought you would've remembered its Bella's bike it only says her name Ben."

"Oh well I thought..never mind we'll I'll take good care of it well Jacob will. And it'll be ready by tomorrow or do you need it sooner"

"No tomorrows fine thank you." I took my receipt and headed out the store. This ercked me the clerk was going to say isn't she your girlfriend and why aren't you servicing it. Well he was I was paying I slammed my door shut. Well at least it wasn't so unpleasant to see Jacob I wonder if he knows or if he could tell me and Bella had gone all the way in our relationship? I sure did feel like telling him oh well I need to get to school and quick I wonder if Bella's waiting for me? I pulled up and of course she was she still hasn't seen my car her head was in a book Pride and Prejudice it looked like I need to take her to a bookstore or maybe I could make her a library in her room no she wouldn't allow it well I could put it in the closet were the dressing room is a few shelves yeah that should work. I got out and Bella turned and she smiled at me and walked the rest of the way to me.

"Hi."

"Hello." I kissed her lips and ran my thumb over them.

"Come on we're going to be late."

"Okay lets go" Bella didn't ask me were I went. She pulled me to class with out a word as to where I was. I had to tell her I saw Jacob or he'd do it first I'm sure. Classes went bye fast and I met Bella bye the gym of last period.

"Hey beh-beh," Bella said when she saw me "I need to get my bag out of Emmet's truck and we can get to work." wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay come on." I grabbed her bye her waist.

"You guys headed to work?" Rosalie said and we nodded.

"You to be safe now." Alice said with a purr in her voice Bella blushed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." Bella murmured and pulled me to the car. We got in and Bella looked mad.

"You told them I cant believe you told them."

"Tell them what why are you mad?"

"You told them we had sex Edward I cant believe you I know I didn't tell you but god I thought it was implied."

"I didn't tell them anything."

"you didn't say anything?"

"No and trust me I want to tell the whole world and they're just assuming we did, which we did they haven't asked anything for me to even try to deny." I had to stay calm.

"Oh well I'm sorry its just that I don't like my sex life to be out there just because I have one."

"Your brothers are my best friends, I can't tell anybody anyway you just don't do that."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to know what I was doing this morning?"

"If you want to tell me." she shrugged

"I took your bike to the mechanic."

"Oh thanks where is it?"

"In Port Angeles I think you know it."

"Benjamin's?"

"That's the one."

"He's a good mechanic."

"Guess who I saw there."

"I don't know." Bella shrugged.

"Jacob" your 'best friend' is what I wanted to say.

"He works there during the summer, though he's always in the back I was the one in the front" Her eyes scanned outside. "What did he say you guys didn't get all you know guy like did you?"

"No." I wasn't going to tell her she would just get anxious and then she'd go back to seeing him on the sly not good not good at all. And she worked there too?

"You worked there? I would have seen you."

"No you wouldn't have you would have most likely been in school."

Bella said and started braiding her hair in the car it smelled of her shampoo I kept breathing deeply.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know your breathing is weird."

"Oh I like the way your hair smells."

Bella blushed

We got to the restaurant and I puled Bella upstairs to change.

"I didn't know this was up here."

"It's a secret."

"Ooh I'm in on a secret."

"We can change in here and leave our stuff here theres been a case of grab hands around here."

Bella pulled off her shirt exposing her skin and bra unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of them leaving her in her under wear they were black an blue striped and so was her bra she bent over to open her bag and get her clothes her back was to me I just stood there watching her as she put on her pants one leg at a time she lost her balance with the second I steadied her by the waist.

"Do you need help?"

"Thanks but I got it" Bella turned around and saw I as fully dressed still in school clothes she still had no shirt on I kissed her I couldn't help it she returned My kiss. My hands explored her body while she was taking off my clothes I wanted to kiss her forever, but my phone rang.

"You have to answer that."

"No I don't."

"Okay well then you should."

"Must I."

"Yes you must." I sighed

"This is Edward."

"Where are you you'll almost be late."

"I'm already in the building."

"Bella isn't here either."

"She is also is here already."

"Oh? she's not clocked in yet."

"I'm going over some last minute things with her."

"Okay well please hurry we're getting really busy." Natasha informed me.

"Thank you."

"As much as I'd love to do this with you all afternoon and well forever we have to get to work." I looked back at Bella she was fully clothed and was handing me my clothes.

"Thanks." I said putting my pants on Bella opened the door.

"After you boss." I smiled and walked past her and kept the door opened for her. I loved the way Bella looked in her work uniform looked on her it took a lot for me not to put her back in the room and do what grown ups do.

Another day was over I took Bella home she was tired I could tell.

"Nobody home please stay."

"As you wish."

We walked upstairs and into her room someone was in there and it sounded like she was crying.

][][][][][][

_please dont kill me and you wont find out who 'she' is untill monday but you can read my story all over again and leave a review for every single chapter it might make me post sooner! never know! love you all review who you think it is!_


	19. Chapter 19

_hey everybody i know i said i wasnt going to be able to post but i had to make the time for you all here it is! enjoi lovies! all in s.m's!_

B P.O.V.

We walked into my house going straight upstairs to my room my head hurt from the braid already. I could feel the head ache coming on, but I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind kissing me till the pain went away. I opened my door and heard sniffles and a cry, a girl cry. What the fuck? I turned on my light and Lindsey was sitting in my room on my bed okay.

"Lindsey?" I asked Edward looked at me his brow furrowed. "Is Jacob okay?" Come on why else would she be here?

"Yeah he's fine I need to talk to you."

"Okay? Whats up."

"Alone."

"I'll give you a minute love." I nodded.

"What's up Lindsey?"

"Bella are you over Jacob?"

What the eff?

"Yeah we're just friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes friends." Where was she going with this?

"How come he came to your house last night?" Oh fuck.

"He comes to my house a lot and he came to pick up his cheesecake."

"Why didn't you just take it to him when you took Quills?"

"It wasn't cold enough yet, what are you getting at?"

"I don't want you to talk to Jacob anymore and you really shouldn't let two boys climb through your window you look like a whore."

"..." I had no words.

"What cat got your tongue?"

"No more like a bitch did." The door opened.

"What did you just call me?"

"A fucking bitch. How dare you come into my house while I'm not here mind you and tell me who I can and cannot talk to! Jacob can come and talk to me at what ever fucking hour he wants not you or anybody can stop that!"

"Well guess what little Bella I am."

"I would really like to see you try."

She mad dogged me in my own house I saw red and I lunged at her my fist connected with her soft cheek and her whole head went side ways. Edward snapped something shut and grabbed me by my waist.

"Get the fuck out of my house how dare you even come up here like that."

I heard someone come in my room I was still struggling with Edward To see who it was.

"Lindsey?" I heard the most familiar voice in the world. A voice I knew since I could distinguish sound, colors, and thoughts it was Jacob.

"Beautiful, please calm down." Edward said trying to calm me.

"I am thank you."

"What happened your bleeding, why are you here?" Jacob said to Lindsey softly.

"Why don't you ask her that psycho bitch"

"Fuck you! you are the one breaking into peoples houses!" I shouted.

"Lindsey you broke into Bella's house? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Edward please let me go I'm not going to hit her again." I got my lick in and good too.

"Nothing is wrong with me it's her."

"Me-" Jacob cut me off.

"Bella? what did Bella do to you?"

"EVERYTHING!"

Jacob turned and faced me.

"Bells what the hell happened?" I heard my door open and close again.

"Don't call her that I told you already!" I thought my rage was over but I lunged at her again Edward wasn't able to grab me.

"Beautiful" He screamed.

My fist connected with her jaw making her lose her breath but not before she grabbed my hair. I grabbed her throat and started to choke her Jacob snatched me into his arms and looked me in the face I didn't hear anything in the room anymore it was really quiet.

"Bells please calm down what happened" I nodded and stared into his eyes

"Edward and I came home from work and we came upstairs she was sitting on the bed and she as crying, I thought something had happened to you but she wanted to tell me to stay away from you and that you weren't going to talk to me anymore and then I hit her."

"No one is going to keep me away from you why did you let that get to you?"

I shrugged, Jacob leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Remember what we would say before?"

I nodded.

"what was it? Bella tell me."

I started the little saying Jacob would say to me when we were little I started to cry.

"**'never leave me.'**

I'll never leave you.

**'never lie to me.'**

'I'll never lie to you.'

**'never believe one without listening to me.**'

'I'll never believe without listening to you.'

**'never jump without you.'**

'and you never have.'

His words were reassuring. I knew Lindsey had the right to be jealous but not to take him completely away from me. A door slammed to the side of us the room was full of people Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Lindsey was in a corner looking at something and Edward was nowhere insight. I stepped away from Jacob and dried my eyes they all pointed to the door.

I slipped out of the room to find Edward sitting on the stairs his head in his hands I stood behind him. I still didn't know what I was going to say to him he'd never actually seen my violent side just because I was always tripping and blushing doesn't mean I couldn't hold my own but now after the fact I didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to say something or just stand behind me?"

"Uh I don't know what to say honestly you saw me hit a girl twice and choke her."

"Yes, yes I did."

My door opened and Jacob came out holding Lindsey she had something in her hand.

"This between them Edward is never going to end." Lindsey said holding a picture of me and Jacob I shook my head she was snooping thief now I closed my eyes.

"Why don't you understand! Jacob is my friend we've been through shit that only we know. I'm not saying other people don't have more fucked up lives but damn. I don't want Jacob like that and he wants you like that Lindsey god. You trying to pull him away from me is only going to make him gravitate to me more like a fucking magnet!"

"Your so full of yourself" She said and Jacob pulled her down the stairs.

"Sorry Edward, thanks for calling when you did." Edward called Jake?

"I didn't know what else to do."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Why?

"Yeah okay."

I was really lost right now Edward called Jake and who called Em, J, Al, and Rose? And how the fuck did Lindsey get into my house? My head started to spin.

"Bella you are a beast" Jasper said looking at me in awe he taught me my beastly skills.

"okay can someone please explain what the hell happened?" Alice demanded.

_its short i'm posting tommorow so tell me what you think then after the next chapter we'll here from Edward! please please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_hi everybody! I stayed up really late to post this! this chapter is dedicated to joliepearl for all the great reviews and making me want to post everyday! actually sometimes twice a day! _

_enjoi twilight is S.M's!_

Bellas pov

After explaining the whole thing to everybody Edward took me to my room Alice and Jasper Emmet and Rosalie were going to stay also my dad was working all night. Edward was upstairs in my room the whole time most likely thinking over everything Lindsey had said I sighed as he laid me down and stayed standing up I hated that he did that but I understood he needed space to think around me.

"So now that everybody has heard what the fight was about can I ask why you reacted that way?"

"Edward! She broke into my house called me a whore a bitch and a psycho over a boy."

"And you punched her twice and then choked her."

"she pulled my hair too" I defended but ended sounding 10.

"Are you and Jacob over each other?"

"What?"

"Isabella I don't understand why you guys can't not see each other."

"Not you too. Jacob is a part of me we made a pact when we were younger to always be their for each other no matter what and I broke that promise."

"How?"

"I let our relationship get in between our friendship."

"Isabella he's been trying to get you back since you came back how were you going to have a friendship?" Damn he's really pissed.

"I don't know." I said defeated.

"So he really did come over?"

"Yes he did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't come up." What an effed up answer was that.

"So now in casual conversation with you I should ask 'Oh hey Beautiful did Jacob climb threw your window tonight?'"

"Don't do this."

"Do what? I'm just Edward trying to figure out the super impenetrable relationship that Jacob has with my girlfriend and how the hell am I ever going to get her to myself!"

"You have me Edward! Everything all of it I only see Jacob on Sundays and sometimes at night when he comes I haven't called him and really talked since god knows when. I don't see anybody from La Push because I'm always with you Edward you are my world I dream about you I'm doing homework and I think about you, I'm cooking I'm thinking about you, I see a commercial I think of you, I here a song its you! All you!"

Edward didn't respond I was laying on the bed my eyes closed my hands in fists over my eyes I could feel my eyes wanting to cry the traitors.

"Look at me Isabella."

Damn he's still mad he had a shoe box in his hand.

"Whats that?" I said wiping my eyes.

"Lindsey left it."

I looked at the box closer it was a black wood box. I'd now that box anywhere it was Jacob's 'Bella box' why did she have it and most importantly did Edward already look inside.

"There's a lot of interesting stuff in here." Edward said.

"I bet," I said acidly. "do you want to see my Jacob box?" I asked taking the box out of his hands.

"I would love to."

"I was being sarcastic."

"No really Isabella I really would like to see it. I'm dying to know what something like that would hold."

"Edward what do you want to know."

"I don't want to know anything."

"Then?"

"That's the thing Isabella everything I see is you and him. I'm tired of it, I just want you."

He had a point everything I had in some shape or form had to do with Jacob.

"And what you want me to forget him?"

"Not forget but give me a chance to have memories with you too."

"I am! nobody knows how to share."

"Your my girlfriend, I don't have to share."

"That doesn't make me a thing to own Edward."

"I know how she got in." He changed the subject.

I stayed quiet.

"She used the key you had given Jacob a long time ago she wrote it all down."

What the hell.

"She handed me a letter when they left and she brought the box in the letter she says that she tried to get rid of everything that had to do with you but failed, because she would have had to burn the place down and you still would have won because it would have been burned because of you."

I had no more words in respect to Lindsey so I didn't say anything.

"Beautiful I love you but Jacob is getting in the way even his girlfriend causes you problems."

"I know. I love you to Edward so are you mad still can I pleas have a kiss?" I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I don't think I'm still over this I'm sure we'll talk about this again but right know I just want to kiss you and hold you and know that I'm the one here and not any other guy." I nodded.

"Can we go to my house Beautiful?"

"Yeah are your parents home?"

"My dads at work and my mom has to do the inventory at the restaurant."

"Okay lets go."

I showered at his house and changed into my pajamas he was only in boxers. I wanted to ask him what all he meant when he was talking to Jacob but I felt like I needed to stop talking about Jacob all together for a while. I crawled into bed with Edward snuggling into him smelling him and his delicious scent that I could never figure out that only he had. My mind relaxed when he finally kissed me they were soft in the beginning but they turned into lustful ones. When I bit his lip he moaned my name. Making me shiver.

"Edward"

"Hmm?" he moaned against my neck.

"I love you" he paused looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you too."

It was either really late or way to early in the night and I was drained from the event this evening I felt that I had gotten nowhere with talking to Edward about it or Lindsey. Maybe me and Jacob need to stop talking and hanging out it will be the only way for him to get a chance at actually finding someone I guess. Lindsey would have been good for him if she wasn't crazy or maybe they should be together he would be able to balance her out I guess huh .

"Love."

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Jake Lindsey and you."

"Do you want a distraction?"

"I would love one."

He pulled me on top of him one leg on each side and began to kiss me with hunger that I loved and needed. His hands explored my body slowly a bit hesitantly but they were moving occasionally pausing on my hip or breast I smiled

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Beautiful can we?"

"Absolutely" I silenced him with a kiss and forgot all my problems even the ringing cell phone that as discarded somewhere on the floor

_edwards point of view up tommorow or hell maybe later on i loved writing it i want to post it already the letter to him from lindsey is in the next chapter but i need at least a review! so do it!_


	21. Chapter 21

_hey this is the last two chaps in edwards head and the letter and a little bit more at the end all is S.M's! enjoi_

E P.O.V

Lindsey was siting on Bella's bed crying. I looked around to see if maybe Jacob was here but he wasn't. Bella asked her if something had happened to Jacob but Lindsey didn't come here for that I could tell she looked like she had just found out about the relationship Jacob and Bella had. The fact that they were in love with each other and that Jacob wasn't over her. I left the room after Lindsey made clear she only wanted to talk to Bella. I called Emmet and got Jacob's number and told them to come over.

"Hello." he answered.

"Jacob."

"Who is this?"

"It's Edward listen Lindsey's here at Bella's house."

"What? I'm close I'll be there right now."

"They're screaming." I opened the door and I heard Bella say 'bitch' I was shocked this was over Jacob.

"What did you just call me?"

"A fucking bitch. How dare you come into my house while I'm not here mind you and tell me who I can and cannot talk to! Jacob can come and talk to me at what ever fucking hour he wants not you or anybody can stop that!" I knew that was the truth nobody could keep then apart not even me.

"Well guess what little Bella I am."

"I would really like to see you try."

Jacob was listening to everything being said while he got here but I saw Bella get a flash of anger and she moved from my view and hit Lindsey in the face really good to she was bleeding because of the ring she was wearing I swooped her up from the waist she was thrashing against me Jacob was already coming up the stairs.

"Lindsey?" Jacob said coming in the room

"Beautiful, please calm down"

"I am thank you."

"What happened your bleeding, why are you here?" Jacob said softly yet visibly angered with his girlfriend I knew this wasn't going to be good for Lindsey. What Jacob and Bella had was a lot more than friendship and her being mean to Bella wasn't going to fair off well with him.

"Why don't you ask her, that psycho bitch" Lindsey said pointing at Bella Who had stopped thrashing.

"Fuck you! you are the one breaking into peoples houses!" she screamed.

"Lindsey you broke into Bella's house? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Edward please let me go I'm not going to hit her again." I unwrapped one arm and moved my hand to her hip.

"Nothing is wrong with me it's her" Lindsey said on the brink of tears.

"Me-" Bella began.

"Bella? what did Bella do to you?" Jacob asked he was starting to shake.

"EVERYTHING!" Lindsey screeched Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were already coming up the stairs.

"Bells what the hell happened?" I heard the door open and close again.

"Don't call her that I told you already!"

"Beautiful" Bella was gone rushing into Lindsey again I didn't get a chance to grab her she hit Lindsey again you could here Lindsey loose her breath but recovered quickly and grabbed Bella's hair. I moved forward and saw Bella chocking Lindsey Jacob separated them and held Bella close. holding her head with his hands nobody said anything it got silent almost scary as if the world stopped for them.

"Bells please calm down what happened?"

"Edward and I came home from work and we came upstairs she was sitting on the bed and she ws crying, I thought something had happened to you but she wanted to tell me to stay away from you and that you weren't going to talk to me anymore and then I hit her.

"No one is going to keep me away from you why did you let that get to you?"

He kissed her forehead. Something only I wanted do.

"Remember what we would say before?" she nodded.

"what was it? Bella tell me"

"**'never leave me'**

I'll never leave you

**'never lie to me'**

'I'll never lie to you'

**'never believe one without listening to me**'

'I'll never believe without listening to you'

**'never jump without you'**

'and you never have'"

I felt worthless would Bella do this for me I hated the words they shared I had to get out of the room. I sat at the stairs to calm myself down because my girlfriend was in the next room fighting over a kid that wasn't me. Telling him how much she loved him. Her face in his hands not mine I could barely keep her from hitting someone. I knew she was behind me.

"Are you going to say something or just stand behind me?"

"Uh I don't know what to say honestly. You saw me hit a girl twice and choke her."

"Yes, yes I did."

What am I going to do with her hell what am I going to do with myself. Jacob came out moments later with Lindsey.

"This between them Edward is never going to end."

"Why don't you understand! Jacob is my friend we've been through shit that only we know. I'm not saying other people don't have more fucked up lives but damn. I don't want Jacob like that and he wants you like that Lindsey god. You trying to pull him away from me is only going to make him gravitate to me more like a fucking magnet!" Don't I know that. Lindsey handed me a letter.

"You're so full of yourself" she said and Jacob pulled her down the stairs she took the picture she had in her hand.

"Sorry Edward, thanks for calling when you did."

"I didn't know what else to do."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah okay." I had to pick up her bike we were definitely going to talk about this tomorrow.

"Bella you are a beast." Jasper said.

"Okay can someone please explain what the hell happened?" Alice demanded they went down stairs but I needed to clear my head and read the letter Lindsey had given me.

_Edward, _

_we need to do something about Jacob and Bella's relationship. I have been wanting to be with Jacob since I knew he lived on my street. I could never get the chance because he was with her even when she didn't live here all he would do is talk about her and everyone else that lives around us Bella this Bella that. I didn't even know her until the other day. She has kept me from everything being friends ith the tribe she has everyone wrapped around her finger and she's not even part of the tribe. have you ever been to his house? Or in his room? I have it's Bella everywhere; pictures, clothes, shoes, toothbrush, her hair brush, and underwear she has drawer with things in it like lotion and perfume she has a pillow that he uses himself. I tried to take all her things out but he caught me and got mad at me, at me! I'm his girlfriend not her, does he have things there! I wanted to take everything of hers and burn it but then she would win yet again, because then I would be the crazy person who burned down a house because of Bella Swan. I didn't think they would try to be together but I followed him here he stayed a while and then left. He told me he as going home after he dropped me off but he came here to her. I got in with a key I found in a box he keeps with more of trinkets and things that remind him of her, like I said Edward we have to do something about this._

_Lindsey _

There was a black wooden box on the floor and I picked it up and opened it there were lots of pictures of them together pictures with Quill and Embrey they were so young you could see the love in their eyes. There was one where they were looking at each other him holding her face another where Bella was biting her lip and looking at him, them at the beach she was in the air and he had his hands open waiting to catch her. Memories and a lot of them. He had every single school year I.D he most likely took each year he saw her again. Several rings that looked to small to fit her now and a little necklace that said Bella's Boyfriend. several old movie ticket stubs. Birthday cards, air plane tickets that said Isabella Swan from when she would come. I didn't pick anything up for the fear of throwing it every where and going into a rage. I took deep breaths to calm myself before I went downstairs. everybody was in the in the living room rose and Alice were staying here tonight and we all went back upstairs

"So now that everybody has heard what the fight was about can I ask why you reacted that way?"

"Edward! She broke into my house called me a whore a bitch and a psycho over a boy.

"And you punced her twice and then choked her."

"She pulled my hair too."

"Are you and Jacob over each other?" ten bucks she wont give a yes or no answer.

"What?" bingo.

"Isabella I don't understand why you guys can't not see each other"

"Not you too. Jacob is a part of me we made a pact when we were younger to always be their for each other no matter what and I broke that promise."

"How?" Please tell me how.

"I let our relationship get in between our friendship" Oh now it's me.

"Isabella he's been trying to get you back since you came back how were you going to have a friendship?" She winced when I called her by her full name.

"I don't know" She said throwing her hands up and then covering her eyes.

"So he really did come over?" Damn I bet he laid in this bed to I need to get her a new one.

"Yes he did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't come up" What the fuck it didn't come up?

"So now in casual conversation with you I should ask 'Oh hey Beautiful did Jacob climb threw your window tonight?'"

"Don't do this." She said on the brink of getting mad.

"Do what? I'm just Edward trying to figure out the super impenetrable relationship that Jacob has with my girlfriend and how the hell am I ever going to get her to myself!" I hated talking about myself in third person that felt weird and if I did it again I'd see how fucked up the relationship I'm in is at the moment.

"You have me Edward! Everything all of it I only see Jacob on Sundays and sometimes at night when he comes I haven't called him and really talked since god knows when I don't see anybody from La Push because I'm always with you Edward you are my world I dream about you, I'm doing homework and I think about you, I'm cooking and I'm thinking about you, I see a commercial I think of you I here a song its you! All you!"

Well I didn't know it was like that I felt better instantly.

"Look at me Isabella."

"Whats that?" She sniffled and wiped her nose shit I made her cry.

"Lindsey left it. There's a lot of interesting stuff in there."

"I bet, do you want to see my Jacob box?" Damn I didn't look for it.

"I would love to."

"I was being sarcastic."

"No really Isabella I really would like to see it I'm dying to know what something like that would hold"

"Edward what do you want to know"

"I don't want to know anything." I said contradicting myself fuck why couldn't I think straight!

"Then?"

"That's the thing Isabella everything I see is you and him"

"And what you want me to forget him?" yes please.

"Not forget but give me a chance to have memories with you too."

"I am! nobody knows how to share."

"Your my girlfriend I don't have to share."

"That doesn't make me a thing to own Edward" damn it I'm seeming like the bad guy.

"I know how she got in"

She waited for me to say how.

"She used the key you had given Jacob a long time ago she wrote it all down."

"she handed me a letter when they left and she brought the box in the letter she says that she tried to get rid of everything that had to do with you but failed because she would have had to burn the place down and you still would have won because it would have been burned because of you"

She still didn't say anything.

"Beautiful I love you but Jacob is getting in the way even his girlfriend causes you problems."

"I know. I love you to Edward so are you mad still can I please have a kiss?" she avoided the whole thing all together but I wanted to kiss her too.

"I don't think I'm still over this I'm sure we'll talk about this again but right now I just want to kiss you and hold you and know that I'm the one here and not any other guy. Can we go to my house Beautiful?" I didn't want to be on here

"Yeah are your parents home?"

"My dads at work and my mom has to do the inventory at the restaurant"

"Okay lets go".

We showered; her in my bathroom and me in the hall. We started kissing and I just kept getting more and more excited wanting her needing her she would moan when I would kiss her neck my hand ran down her body I would caress here and their feeling the body of the girl I loved and her feeling me.

"Edward." she moaned.

"Hmm?" I wasn't coherent.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too."

"Love."

"Hmm?" Now she couldn't speak.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Jake Lindsey and you." Not that right now.

"Do you want a distraction?"

"I would love one."

I sat her on top of me and started kissing her and caressing her wanting to do more.

"What?" I said while she was looking at me.

"Nothing."

"Beautiful can we?"

"Absolutely" she made love to me for the second time. This time she was the one in control and I loved it she was asleep now and I checked her phone that was ringing. It was Jacob and it was text message

bells

we need to talk.

Jake

I did something I didn't think I would ever do but I did it anyway I hit the delete button and put it back down where it was Bella turned around.

"Where are you going I'm getting cold."

I smiled.

"Nowhere" I said smiling.

She opened her arms and we went at again I loved the way she screamed my name. I was going to have to talk to lindsey about keeping them away from eachother.

_review for the next chapter to be up soon!_


	22. Chapter 22

_HEY EVERYBODY I'M BACK HERES CHATER 22 SO MY SON DECICED IT WAS COOL TO PLAY ON MOMMYS LAP TOP AND DELETE ALL HER CHAPPTERS AND CLEAN OUT THE TRASH BIN HAHA ISNT THAT CUTE NO NOT REALLY SO AT THIS POINT THE STORY CAN GO MANY WAYS BECAUSE I HONESTLY DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO SO SEND ME YOUT THOUGHTS!_

E P.O.V

I woke up before Bella well rested, though my side kick was very sore my boxers were rubbing against it the fabric causing uncomfortable friction. Bella was sleeping beside me her mouth moving a little bit. I slipped out of the bed and went to my closet we had to go to school today I picked out my clothes. I felt like I was being watched I turned my head and Bella was their looking through her phone. Oh shit she was going to figure it out.

"You left me in bed by my lonesome."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Thank you its all I ask, hey didn't my phone ring last night? I thought it was text."

"I'm sorry I was very busy for the most part of the night." That made her blush and look down.

"You know today is graduation right?"

Bella said pointing at my clothes selection I totally forgot I cursed under my breath.

"Here I'll help you." Bella said pulling out my dress slacks and a green button down.

"I have my clothes laid out at home and I really need to get home by the way."

My phone rang.

"Edward we're going home you know you should really tell us when you guys leave it sucks to lie to charlie, we told him that you guys went for Rosalie's clothes together."

"Thank you Alice."

"Anytime we're on our way."

"Alright see you here."

Damn I was getting careless I forgot graduation, about her father going home and the fact that since today was graduation I wouldn't be able to pick up Bella's bike. Jacob was most likely going to be at the graduation ceremony damn it.

"Everyone's on their way and your dad got home and didn't see you there they told him we went to go get Rosalie's clothes so we're covered."

"Thank god I almost had a heart attack."

"What are you going to wear?"

"It's at home."

"Really go home?" I said pointing to the racks of her clothes.

"I really do forget that I have clothes here." She looked through her clothes picking a button down and slacks.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"O.K."

I went to the shower in the hall bathroom slamming the door damn it Jacob was going to ask Bella why she didn't answer her text. Reason why? I erased it I didn't think we would hear from him so soon. Damn I have to keep my cool if not Bella is going to know that I'm jealous nothing repels a girl like jealousy over a guy friend she trust's especially one she's known her entire life. Keep it together she's with you not him. I have to keep telling myself that. she's with me I changed in the bathroom seeing as everybody will be here by the time I get out of the shower. Where were my parents?

"Edward."

"Hey Rosalie."

"You look handsome!" she said hugging me. "Why the long face?" I didn't know I looked sad.

"Nothing, wait here I got you something." I walked in.

"Edward I forgot the the guys presents at home I got to go I'll be back quick okay" She said rushing out of the room I wondered how long it would take her to remember she didn't have her bike the door downstairs open and closed I went to the closet and retrieved Rosalie's gift it was golden necklace with a rose pendant she loved anything red and with roses. I looked out the window and Bella was rummaging the bushes for her bike I opened the window.

"You're bike is still being serviced love."

I saw her stomp her foot I could see her lips move but couldn't hear hear her.

"Can you take me home please?"

"Yeah I'm going down now." I walked out of my room "Here's your gift congrats grad." I said being funny she smiled at me "Thank you Edward it means a lot to me. You know I have to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah um but we'll talk later OK its nothing bad I promise."

"Okay I'll see you after the ceremony I need to take Bella home for something."

"Very well." she said with a smile.

I ran downstairs and Bella was waiting.

"I cant believe I forgot about their presents."

"Well we're on our way so its OK."

She ran in almost tripping on the stairs I shook my head Bella came back with three gift bags two blue and one red.

"Okay I'm ready lets go."

"Okay. What did you get them?"

"I got Jasper Call Of Duty and Emmet Super Street Fighter 4 and Rose a Charm bracelet with a little graduation scroll."

"Those are really good I got the guys target cards and Rosalie a necklace with a rose."

"Those are good too."

_**OKAY SO IM SKIPING THE ACTUAL CEREMONY EVERYONE WAS THERE AND NOW THEY FINNALY SPOT Jacob IN THE BACK AND HE'S COMING TOWARD THEM**_

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake, I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah I've been here the whole time I just saw you though."

"Hey Edward."

"Hello Jacob." Bella scanned the parking lot.

"She's not here Bells we're taking a break."

"A break? drop the psycho get a new girl I'm sure we can hook you up with a non psycho."

"I would totally go for that but you know I can't date non reservation girls." He said elbowing her what the hell? then why was he always trying to get Bella? I felt the heat rise in my face calm down, calm down I repeated in my head.

"Oh yeah I forget about that."

"Anyway, you never responded my text."

"I knew I heard my phone ring last night!"

"So why didn't you?" Bella blushed a furious red and I felt the smirk on my face.

"I was... yeah and then this morning I didn't see anything" My grin widened as Jacobs face got hard.

"That's weird anyway I'm going to go now. Work and all I'll see you later Bells" He looked her in the eyes and she nodded fuck I knew that look he meant he would really see her later on most likely nigh time shes not getting out of my site.

"Rose, Em, Jasper!" Bella yelled waving them over she handed each their gift and hugged them I handed Em and Jasper their cards.

"Bells I wanted this game so bad your the best sister I could have!" Emmet said looking at his game.

"Bella, Call of Duty Christ this game is the best I have the demo I know this game is going to be bomb."

"Bella it's beautiful thank you, really." Rosalie said putting on her bracelet.

"I guess it's just us next year" Alice said a small frown on her lips Rose Emmet and Jasper got accepted to Dartmouth but only Emmet and Rosalie were going Jasper still hadn't told her he was staying in Washington, he was going to state then next year we were all going to go to Dartmouth and Jasper was going to get a transfer it was all set up already my father made sure of it.

][][][][][][][

_ITS A FILLER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK review ppl_


	23. Chapter 23

_hey everybody! heres your chapter more to come soon and to two people who read my stories and have no profile thank you! i'll try to use commas when i think they are needed i suck at punctuation! and grammer sorry thanks for notticing and taking the time to tell me i'd also like to say thanks to everyone adding this story to their fave and alerts you make my heart flutter read any good books lately? what about any fics? we all know twilught belongs to S.M enjoi_

E P.O.V

We all headed to the restaurant for a nice time together, we closed the restaurant for the grads. Even Charlie was going. Our parents talked about our futures and how they were so proud of us but one subject came up that I hadn't thought about or had even crossed my mind. Bella and the fact that she wast going to have her brothers around all the time.

"Bella will be alright, Edward won't let anything happen to her." Emmet said after a bite of cheesecake.

"Yeah we know she'll be OK." Jasper said smiling at me.

"Thanks guys." I said blushing, me blushing that's Bella's thing.

"All right kids I got to get to work " Charlie said getting up from the table he hugged Emmet, Jasper, and Bella, then Alice, Rose, and my mom, shook my dads hand and mine, I walked him out.

"You know I trust you with my little girl don't you Edward?"

"Yes sir. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"You better not, her heart is worn on her sleeve and I cant have her hurting." He said it in a joking way but that gun in the holster made it look completely different.

" I'll do my best sir."

"Alright then I'm off make sure she gets home."

"Yes sir."

"Jacob should be their when you get there." I just nodded my head and he drove off.

Damn it he's everywhere in my girlfriends life I really needed to find a way to get in contact with Lindsey I walked back in and Bella was sitting on the stairs.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey beh-beh." I loved it when she called me that.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Making sure my dad didn't kill you." She said with a smile.

"He wouldn't do that, unless you told him to."

"Then your dying of old age."

"Thank the Gods." I said looking up.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh this and that." I said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Alright, alright lets go home your mom said she's opening for a big party and your dad has a delivery."

"OK yours or mine?"

"Mine."

Damn I guess I wont be able to leave Jacob in the rain. Everybody came downstairs and said goodbye to my parents. We pulled up to the house and Jacob's V.W. Was parked but he was nowhere in the car or outside. Bella didn't say anything about it so I wasn't going to either. Bella went in the house the door was open she took her shoes off at the door.

"Jake I'm home." She yelled walking to the living room where Jacob was eating a big ass sandwich and watching a basketball game.

"You found me." He said smiling.

"Duh." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"I brought you your bike and to tell you I get to stay with you in a couple months." Wait what?

"Nu-huh! That's so cool oh is it for when your dad goes to Hawaii with your sister?"

"Yeah and my dad is going to be doing something to the house."

"Hey Jake." Jasper said coming in the living room with my sisters and Emmet.

"Hey guys, hi ladies." They all said hello back.

"So what's new Jake?"

"Not much besides I'm staying here when you guys leave for college."

"Oh yeah dad was telling me about that." Emmet said and Jasper nodded wasn't I their friend, how come they didn't tell me?

"You guys new?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." They said.

Rosalie glanced at me, I looked to the floor.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah Rose." Bella said walking upstairs with her.

"I'm going to take Alice home."

"All right see you later."

"I'm going to make a sandwich." Emmet said getting up.

"Didn't we just eat?"

"Dude I have two months before we leave to school I don't want to be the smallest guy there. I need to bulk up" only Emmet. He walked to the kitchen leaving me with Jacob I was still standing so I sat opposite to him on the other couch.

"Thank you for bringing Beautiful's bike I was going to go pick it up later."

"It's all good I was coming over anyway I need to talk to Bells" I nodded my head not with me here.

"So how's everything with Lindsey?" I asked.

He just looked at me.

"Okay well what's new?"

"There is no need for you to talk to me."

"Why not."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Is that so?" He said putting his plate on the ground. "Well what is it that's on your mind?"

"There's only one thing on my mind."

"Enlighten me please, I don't like to be in the dark."

"Beautiful."

"And what about Bells?"

"Don't play dumb Jacob you know very well you still want her."

"You know, Bella doesn't like jealous guys."

"Don't get off topic I'm the only guy Beautiful likes."

"What do you want me to say Edward?"

I stared back at him.

"What do you want me to say, I love her, anybody can see that. I'm just waiting for her to be done with you so I can finally have her back."

"What makes you so sure she'll leave me?"

"Because you cant handle our relationship, you'll get tired of it and snap worse than Lindsey did and Bella doesn't take that not even from me. Besides she left me for you she's only testing the waters if you will. One day you'll say the wrong thing or she'll just get fed up with you."

"I wont lose Bella."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will."

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'll be there in a while."

"No I'm at Bella's I'll be back soon I just have to say bye to her."

'Yeah we'll leave as soon as I get there."

"Oh here she comes, I'll be there in a bit." He closed his phone and Bella came through the door it was getting on my nerve how they have a bond, no I was jealous. Rose and Emmet came in after her.

Bella came to sit next to me.

"I'm going home Edward." Rosalie said taking Emmet by the arm.

"Bye everyone." Emmet said waving. We waved back.

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked.

"I can think of something." I said in a stage whisper Bella elbowed me blushing Jacob visibly got tense.

"What are you doing today Jake?"

"Nothing really."

"Your not going to go see the psycho?" Bella said with a scowl.

"Don't be jealous Bells its ugly on you," Jacob said I felt furious I never thought Bella would be jealous. "And yes I'm going to her house after this we're going out later tonight."

"That's nice I have some of your stuff here that she brought."

His eyes widened.

"No she didn't."

"She did."

"Can I have it back please."

"Yeah let me go get it" She said and went to go retrieve the box of memories.

"Oh yeah the Bella box." I said making quotations with my fingers his lips tightened.

"What do you know about that?"

"I saw it all actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know whats in there."

"Did you like what saw?"

I didn't say anything damn it.

"I didn't think so" Bella came back downstairs with the despicable box and handed it to him.

"Thanks Bells I was actually looking for it I'm sorry she brought it over here."

"Eh don't worry about it."

"Alright I have to go I'll see you around Bells."

"Bye Jake." He hugged her and looked at me "Bye Bells."

"Later Edward."

"Peace."

He walked out of the house I heard his engine turn on and drive off.

"Okay so what were you and Jacob talking about?"

"Nothing really just that he had brought the bike."

"Alright." she said not believing me for one second.

"Come on lets go upstairs," Bella pulled me up "This summer has to be the best ever because its the last time we'll see Rose and Emmet till they're break and Jasper too, but we'll be able to visit him"

"That will be perfect finally a summer where I'm not the fifth wheel."

"Aw my poor baby." She said letting go of my hand to put a movie on.

"So what did you and Rose talk about?"

"This weekend and Jacob."

"And."

"And this weekend your parents will be out of town and they want to get totally trashed and she wants to know why I'm still talking to Jacob after the whole Lindsey thing."

"What did you say?"

"I said that it was Lindsey that messed up not Jake and not to worry that me and Jake are just friends. And that I would love to get trashed this weekend. She was worried for her little brother" She said smiling at me. "She also told me something but I don't know if she want to tell you herself."

"What was it about?"

"Well..."

"Tell me."

"Okay, she wants to find her biological family."

"What?"

][][][][][][][

_yup so it all begins first bella edward summer then no boys at the Swan residence and bellas dad working nights! what will happen this summer? will bella run ito lindsey and what happens if the cullens get visitors unexpected ones! tell me hat you think?_

REVIEW! (or i'll take longer to post) REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

_hey guys this is a teaser! so kno i'd like to say thanx to everyone reading my stories you guys make me feel pop rocks and soda mixed together! and to JacobEdwardLover_94 thanx for leaving reviews that i cant respond i love that your reading! and joliepearl for awesome reviews and my newest reviewer becky66 thanks guys! your awesome!_

Edwards pov

She what?

"She said she wants to find out about her biological family."

"What for? Aren't we enough?"

"Come on Edward wouldn't you be the least bit curious?"

"No of course not why would I."

"Are you really mad about this?"

"No I'm not what would you do if Jasper wanted to find his biological family?"

Bella stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought."

"Well when he gets home I'll ask him."

"You should. Now will you please tell me why my sister told you this?"

"It just came up."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah come on lets do something are you hungry? I could make you something."

"Beautiful we just ate and the distraction isn't working but I do want brownies."

"Okay come on lets go make some."

Bella took my hand and we went to the kitchen the movie all forgotten. They was a lot on my mind these days. Jacob for one then Lindsey and a plan to keep Bella and him away from each other. Now Rosalie wants to know about the people who left her. I need to think about something else. Like summer Bella and I will be working together I have to ask her about working during the day. We'll be together so that's a plus there are a lot of places I want to take her to. It was easy when it was just us two but hen you throw I her past it was just down right hard now I have Jacob to deal with in a couple of months how as I going to deal with this?

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"You dozed off are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"Elaborate please."

"Summer is here and I want to do so many things and I need to ask you if you'd be fine with a full time at La Bella?"

"Nu-uh really?" she said smiling.

"Of course."

"I would love to! We'd be together all day." Her face faltered. "You would be there right?"

"Yes I would where else would I be?" I put her on my lap. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you to Edward."

Mmm the things I feel when she purrs my name like that she licked my neck.

"Mm Beautiful."

"Yes Edward?"

"Please."

"What was that?" She said nibbling my collar bone my hand was in her hair and breathing was becoming heavy as my other hand slid down her side to grasp her bottom.

Now she moaned.

"Please." I begged again just then a car pulled up and my phone rang Bella jumped up

"Who could that be?

][][][][][][

_cliffy! lol srry i know i know hateful meany me but like i said my little 3 year old rugrat is good at deleting things and the weekend is here ill post as soon as i can peac love and chicken greas hahha my friend always says that to me lol_


	25. Chapter 25

_sorry i'm taking forever now-a-days but ther has been alot of stuff coming up and know tragedy kinda sux well here you go enjoi all is S.M'S_

Bella's p.o.v.

Who could that be?

I looked out the window and saw Alice and jasper step out of a yellow Porsche a yellow Porsche!

"Since when does your sister drive a yellow Porsche?"

"She's uncle Aro's favorite." Edward said with a shrug and listening to the phone.

"You're coming here?"

"Yes of course you'll be staying with us."

"No, no, no, not a problem at all we'd love to have you."

Alice and jasper came in waving.

"Listen why don't you call my mom she'll tell you also that your more than welcome."

"Okay yes we'll be here."

"No I'm not at home I'm at my girlfriends house."

"Yes I do."

"Her name is Bella you'll meet her here."

"Okay bye Tania."

The confusion must have been on my face because Edward right away said.

"She's a friend to the family and they're going to be staying with us this summer."

What the hell? A girl!

"She's coming with her to sisters and their parents."

Oh hell no three girls? At my boyfriends house!

"You'll meet them soon."

"Ugh they are such a pain." Alice said.

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see why." She responded.

They were in love with my Edward. I could feel the heat running threw my body and it felt ugly, I knew exactly what it was to it was; jealousy.

"Anyway what the hell is Rosalie thinking?"

"I don't know what she's thinking."

"I know what she's thinking" Jasper said. My head whipped to his direction.

"What?" It came out as a whisper.

"Come on Bells you can't believe that I've never wanted to know Who my biological parents are."

"No, no I didn't."

"I'm sorry it's just," He said walking toward me and huged me "I'm just as curious as she."

"But why?" I could here how thick my voice was on the verge of tears "Why do you want to know?"

My tears spilled as I said it.

"It's just the curiosity Bells not that I want to make them my parents. You, mom, dad, and Emmett are my family not them I just want to know who I look like."

"No." I said I knew I was wrong but come on he's my brother.

"What?"

"I said no. You can't, you won't" I said wiping furiously at my eyes.

"Beautiful." Edward said his brows furrowing.

"Oh come on Edward you want your sister to look for who ever her real parents are?" I said looking him in the eyes he looked away than back at me.

"I think I'm going to go with Rosalie. We already got the letters back."

"Letters?" I said looking back at my brother.

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you. Rosalie and I talked once about being adopted and we sent letters to the adoption agency."

"You already did that?" Alice said looking very hurt.

"Yes and I'm sorry its just well... I'm only curious."

"And my sister has done this also?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we have to come in and fill out paper work"

"I'm calling Rose" Alice said dialing numbers

"Cme to Jasper's house we need to speak. Was all she said then hung up.

We sat there looking at each other until we heard the familiar sound of Emmet's jeep and to doors opening and closing. Rose sat down and Emmet looked at me.

'Bella whats wrong?" he roared when he saw I was crying he lunged at Edward grabbing his shirt.

"No Emmet its not that." I said jumping up before he hit Edward. "Jasper and Rosalie want to find their real families." He let go of Edward real quick and his jerked around to find Rosalie spotting her next to Jasper.

"What?" He said looking at her then Jasper. "What?" He repeated.

"Not my real family my biological parents." Jasper defended.

"We're just curious" Rose added.

"Do mom and dad know?" I asked

"No not yet." Jasper said and Rsalie shook her head

"Don't you guys need permission?" Edward asked

"no we're 18." Rosalie said

"Great just effing great." Emmet said.

"Oh and on top of that Tanya, Kate, and Irina are coming" Alice said scowling

"They are? I can't wait to see them" Rosalie said with a smile.

"When are you telling mom and dad?" I said.

"Soon" They both replied.

"We just want to know who they are now that we're older and going to college we know who our families are." Rosalie said.

"Like we said before it's just curiosity" Jasper added.

][][][][][][][][][

_please review :(:_


	26. Chapter 26

_hey guys long time no post huh? sure did get some reviews though! sorry i know it wasnt up to par but i wasnt feeling so good and all the stuff happening anyway here you go their is a must read authors not at the end! all is S.M'S!_

Bella's P.O.V.

I turned around and went to my room I had, had enough of all the drama for a life time to much to handle. All done in a few short hours. I have to resolve all of this before my brothers leave to college while having the best summer of our lives. Now I had to rethink all the drama lets list them off.

1. My brother wants to find his real 'parents'.

2. Some girls are coming to stay at MY boyfriends house.

3. My best friend (also my ex) is going to live at my house.

4. My best friend has a psycho girlfriend Who hates me.

What are the upsides of my life right know?

1. Edward

2. My brothers though one of them wants to find his B.P's.

3. I have a job.

4. best friend still talks to me even though I push him away because of Edward and the fact that his girlfriend is messed up in the head.

5. It is summer and we were already panning a party.

Seams about right to me.

Edward followed me to my room and closed the door behind him. I sat on the bed

"Can you just kiss me? I don't want to talk."

Edward got a smile and wordlessly straddled me but holding his weight, took my face in his hands and began to move his lips on mine. I forgot about all the drama and relaxed instantly. Edward leaned into me making lay down on the bed.

"Can we go to my house no one is their since Rose and Alice are here." He said his lips still on mine."I cant do what I want to do with your brothers home that's just wrong." He added.

"BELLA! we're going to Rose and Alice's house see you guys later." Emmet yelled from the bottom.

"Alright see you guys later." I responded and the door slammed shut and the car doors closed too. The sound of the jeep faded Edward smiled at me I looked at the clock and realized my dad was at work for the rest of the night.

We woke up refreshed and smiling at one another, last nights events had really drained me.

"Let's stay in bed." Edward said pulling me on top of him right as I was going to say 'yes' my stomach growled and I let out a sigh jeez my body never gives me a brake!

"Or maybe not." He laughed.

I got up and put some clothes on.

"I don't have anything here do I?" Edward asked.

"No not a thing." I replied.

"But, you can wear my old man sleeping pants and one of my over sized shirts." I said batting my lashes I made sure not to give him one of Jacob's shirts or anything from his drawer.

"Here they should fit if not I'll find something from the boys room."

"No this is good." He said shrugging into the shirt and yawned again he must be really tired.

"I'll make something quick and come back upstairs okay?"

"Yeah thanks I'm just I'm really tired."

"I know my back hurts." I said rubbing it.

"I'm sorry do you want a massage I know just the-"

"No I'm okay." I said no more buying things.

"fine anyway we're working today at 10:00 am."

"Really damn not even a brake." I said laughing.

"Sorry beautiful, well I could call in."

"I'm just kidding I'll make quick eggs."

"okay."

I went down stair and whipped up a very quick breakfast. We had to be out of here in an hour to make it on time. I walked back upstairs.

"Here you go." I said handing him his plate.

"Even your eggs are delicious." I just smiled.

"You have to go home and change."

"Nah I keep spare clothes in my trunk."

"Awesome " I said and put my plate on the desk. I looked through my closet for my uniform.

"I'll be back I'm going to go get my clothes." Edward said.

I went to go take a shower we needed to hurry we didn't have much time.

tap tap tap

"Yeah?" I said from the shower

"be-beautiful can I get in with you?" okay... why was I nervous? this is not the first time take a shower with a boy. He's already seen me nude he's been inside me for Christ sake.

"Yeah" I said. I put my face in the water so I couldn't see him get in so I could get myself together I felt the cold wind come in when he opened the curtain. He slipped his arm around my waist and turned me around pulling me into an embrace he was cold and I was hot from the water.

"I like the way you look wet." Edward said I blushed.

"It does go threw your entire body." Making blush even more.

"I like the effect I have on you." Edward held me for a minute letting the water hit us. I was speechless Jesus wasn't I the one with the experience here? Edward smiled at and reached for the shampoo and began to wash my hair I let out a moan it felt so relaxing. I got shampoo and did the same but I had to get on my toes, I massaged his head while the water removed all the shampoo. He got the body wash and began to lather me up taking his time with my back and my chest. Taking me all in just like I was doing to him he blushed but it went away quickly I kissed his lips.

"I love your body" Edward said pulling me up, I wrapped my legs around him, Edward set me down again, it was so hard to do this and not jump him I know it was difficult for him but I'm sure he was being on his best behavior since we had never done this.

"I have to get out before we're late we can start this later and the water is running a bit cold now." Edward said with a shiver I smiled and nodded and rinsed off getting out first then he. While dressing we snuck glances at each other then looked away quickly. We went to work it was a regular day busy very busy and so was the rest of the week. Nobody spoke about the drama and just pushed it away for every ones sake to have good time though it was going to be brought up soon very soon. I needed to know about these girls and I'm sure Edward was going to want let it be known that Jacob had to stay away from me. Then their was the issue or Rose and Jasper soon I thought to my self soon. we had to work Saturday to but just until 8:00 had a party to plan.

][][][][][][][][

_okay so just to let you guys know i'm going to edit all my chapters ive notticed my words that contain the letter 'W' dont come up and grammer and just wrong spelling oh and how Jasper never gets his name capatalized why didnt anybody tell me? any way so you might be getting alerts sent to your e-mail for those af you who have me on alerts . i'd like to also say thanks to everybody who sent me p.m's and told me they would stay with me! i love you all to the fangs! so on another note theire will be some drama next chapter but you'll have to wait for it and review!_

_so review! or no update_


	27. Chapter 27

_hello everybody heres is an extra long chapter for all the neglect and support from all my readers and to IVET there was no link! you have to space when adding something like an e-mail thanks to all my readers so now on to the story all is S.M'S dpc out enjoi_

Edwards point of view

There was so many problems right now, from my sister to my girlfriend but it was summer time and it was also a Saturday. We pushed aside all our problems for a whole week, and were all siting at the kitchen table while my gorgeous girlfriend made breakfast we didn't have to go into work until 1:00 pm so she was making a big breakfast, how I loved her food. Today was the day we were going to discuss as much as possible. From party preparations to family problems. I got and went to go hug Bella.

"Hey." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you." Bella looked at me. "I love you too"

"I know I just like to hear it." I said kissing her forehead.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course." I served plates with her, my sisters were going to eat real food this morning instead of their regular fruit.

"Okay so first I need to know what we're doing for the party." Alice said after sipping orange juice.

"No food." Rosalie said.

"Why not." Emmet said looking at his girlfriend like she was crazy.

"Only chips and dip good music and alcohol." Bella said as if it was final. That was different she never really took control over a situation.

"And we need to move all of the furniture and any prized possessions to another place Emmet, Jasper you guys will have to do that since we have to go to work. Alice music and a list of all the things your mom has we don't need anything missing. Rose you'll have to deal with the cars and get a hook up with the liquor since your blonde and blue eyed you might not get carded out of town, remember all in the trunk not the back seat. Me and Edward will get regular drinks the chips and dip from the store."

Everyone nodded and I just looked at her my mouth wide open not hiding my shock. Where did all this come from?

"Are you okay?" Bella asked I tried to rearrange my features.

"When did you become a party expert isn't that Alice's thing?" I said Bella shrugged and then blushed. Why though.

"Now jasper Rosalie I want to know everything about the adoption." Alice said.

"Well we've been comparing information and found that we both don't have any information about our parents or even their last names. Last week we called our separate adoption agencies and they both sent us paper work to fill out that we returned day before yesterday we should get a response within a week or two." Jasper said folding his hands.

"All we have to do is wait they have to go threw our records but since we both didn't know our real last names they have to search with our parents names. Did you guys know that our birthdays are one day apart?" Rosalie added.

Now we were all shocked. I didn't want my sister to want to find her biological parents, what if she had a brother who had a lot more in common with her and could talk about cars and actually looked like her. I'm a really jealous person when it comes to my sisters and the thought of some one else taking her away from me didn't sit well in my stomach.

"So what do you guys think they'll tell you?" Emmet asked. Rosalie shrugged.

"I don't know, not a lot of people find their birth parents because they almost always sign away their rights." The sad look on their faces made me feel ashamed of being jealous that she wanted to know about the people who had given her life.

"Well let's hope we get some positive feed back" I said earning a smile from everyone. Rosalie mouthed a 'thank you' to me and I nodded my head in recognition. We picked up the table and Bella began washing dishes. While I cleaned off the counters and table.

"Alright Bella we're going to go move everything in the house and get ready for the party what time you guys off again?"

"8:00 we'll get anything else from the store"

"Okay we'll see you guys later"

"Bye! Hey Rose remember Boone's please"

"Okay Bella" Rose said shaking her head.

Rosalie had a list of things she was supposed to buy and Alice was on her I-pad taking inventory already, of moms things. Bella and I went upstairs to look for our clothes. I had brought over some of my stuff during the week. Bella had washed them and know they smelled just like her. I had my own drawer and closet space. I hadn't actually been in the drawer nor had I seen which one it was but I had drawer. It meant a lot to me because everything in this room was of her and Jacob but it was slowly changing into Bella and I. Their was a picture of me next to her bed now and she slept in one of my shirts, we were making our memories and I loved the feeling of it.

"Now I hate being the jealous girlfriend but who the hell are all these girls coming to your house?" Bella asked getting clothes out of the drawers,and laying them on the bed. I loved when she was jealous it made me feel like she did want me and that she didn't want to loose me. I smiled and got a scowl.

"Who are they?" She said a little annoyed.

"Tanya, Kate, and Irina" I said "They're from Alaska my dad has known their dad since college. They stay with us once a year usually during winter, but choose to come in the summer this year." I said with a light shrug.

"And where will thy be sleeping?" I laughed but Bella looked very serious.

"The third floor."

"I don't like it."

"I don't like that Jacob will be here either." I retorted but knew I didn't have the right because Tanya had given me first kiss and was the first girl who let me see and touch her breast. Bella's eyes went wide.

"Okay I'm sorry but I don't like it, okay. I hate that he has more in common with you, I dont like that he loves you and that you love him, but I understand that he's your friend now and that I'm the one you want physical and emotionally. I'm a guy Bella I wont like when another guy likes you." I said holding her close.

"I'm sorry." Bella said kissing my Adams apple her words caught me off guard I thought she was going to tell me that the bond between her and Jacob was strong blah blah blah. I looked at her

"I don't like that other girls like you either, they always say I'm plain and things like that. I know that already, I don't need anybody telling me that I know who and what I am." she said looking in my eyes.

"The last thing you are is plain but you should never feel jealous or insecure you and only you have all my attention, time, and space its all yours." I said she blushed and looked away.

"Oh crap, we have to get ready to leave." Bella said tugging me into the bathroom we stripped and showered quickly, Bella would make me loose my train of thought with the way she looked wet and nude, I got goose bumps at the thought. She would hurry me up and got out first. I turned the water to cold and finished showering the affect Bella had on me was a crazy and strong one I'm sure she didn't even understand that. We rushed into the car, this time Bella didn't turn on the radio

"So when are they coming?"

"In three weeks."

"How long?"

"Two weeks when is Jacob staying at your house?"

"I'm not sure actually but its usually a month before school starts."

"This isn't the first time?"

"No its every year actually."

"I've never seen him at your house before."

"Well duh he never hangs out with Jasper or Emmet, so he would just stay the night sometimes, but he eventually started staying with Quill and Embrey."

"Why isn't he doing that this year?" I blurted.

"Because my dad is most likely the one to invite him to the house." She said looking out the window then turning on the radio. I knew her dad like Jacob for Bella, it as clear how much he enjoyed having him around. Why? I have no idea. Bella was happy with me but her dad didn't care I guess. I turned down the radio and had Bella's full attention. I almost never turned off the radio when she turned it on

"Where is he sleeping?" I asked.

"The living room, why?"

"I don't want him in your room." I hadn't forgotten that one awful night.

"I don't want any of those girls in your room either."

"Deal." I said smiling.

"Deal and I mean it there are a lot of things you still don't understand about me Edward."

"And what don't I know about you?"

"That I'm possessive and that whats mine is mine, and I don't have any trouble in fighting for whats mine." It took so much concentration to stay on the road with those words coming out of her mouth the possesivenes was something I wanted from Bella and know that I have it I don't think I can be without.

"What else don't I know?" I asked my voice came out gruff.

Bella didn't say anything she was looking out the window.

"Bella how old where you when you started to drink."

"14 and it was a Boone's my brother gave it to me when mom and dad had left out town it was good and I loved the taste and the numb feeling. I never got drunk during the day just when my mom and dad were out of town and Emmet let me, he didn't see any harm neither did Jasper but its not like I would act stupid, jut until I felt the buzz. The harder stuff came when I was with Jacob." She smiled a small sad smile

"But I never did it to escape anything, it was just a feeling that I want well not want, I like it." she shrugged and looked at me and bit her lip returning her gaze to the window. "I hesitate to tell you things because I know you don't like Jacob, I know you don't like that almost every experience I have is with him, so there's a lot I don't like to tell you and please don't ask me right now." she knew me well but what more could I not know?

"I know what your thinking 'what else could there be beautiful what more is there?', not a lot its just little things I guess but its hard to talk about stuff like that with you because, I don't know anything about your past experiences either. They just never come up I guess."

Well how was I going to tell my girlfriend that Tanya was my ex? later on tonight I pulled into the restaurants parking lot and we went to work.

"Come on Edward lets go to get the chips and stuff." It was our brake an hour long we clocked out and headed into the market down the street hand in hand. I had to tell Bella about Kate before she found out some other way. I grabbed a cart and pushed it around as Bella put in stuff.

"Which one of those girls used to be your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You heard me which one."

"Tanya"

"What does she look like?"

"Blonde, tall."

"Nothing like me."

"No, why are you comparing?"

"I'm not comparing just a thought what else do we need?" I looked In the cart.

"Cups."

"I completely forgot." well at least she knew now no secrets nothing I feel like I could breath better but Bella seamed a little weird. Not distant but like she wanted to tell me something.

"Are you alright?" I decided to ask as we checked out.

"Yeah...well...no its just theirs so much going on I cant stand all the drama I cant wait 'till it's over."

We loaded the car and finished up work leaving right on time. The drive was quiet and Bella fell asleep my phone vibrated it was an unknown.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was a girls voice one I didn't recognize "It's Lindsey I finally found your number."

Just the girl I needed to talk to but not with Bella in the car

"if your with her act like its the wrong number and I'll call you later"

"I'm sorry 'mam you have the wrong number."

"okay I'll send you a text later on I don't like that he's staying with her apparently his dads trip got moved up good bye."

Well that just wasn't good.

"Who was that?" Bella said rubbing her eyes.

"Wrong number, come on lets go help set up and get ready."

"I'm sure Alice has our clothes already laid out" Bella said smiling we walked into the house Alice was still choosing music and Emmet was putting a table in the corner.

"Hey guys put all that down go get changed, I just sent the text to everyone and they are all on their way hurry, hurry!" We were rushed upstairs were we saw our clothes on the bed Bella smiled at me and we showered and dressed quickly going back down stairs saying hi to everybody the music was good and the drinks were definitely flowing.

"I guess Rose had no problem at all." Bella said looking around the room we passed by the kitchen and Bella got her little bottle twisting it open she closed her eyes and moaned.

"This is so good" she said and kissed my lips, I licked them and they tasted good like her and alcohol and peaches. I grabbed a soda.

"lets go dance" Bella said just as 'Hey Daddy' came on by 'Usher' I knew Bella liked this song we usually listened to rock but Bella liked all kinds of music and this one she liked for some reason. We got in the middle of the 'dance floor' and I mouthed the words while Bella said 'hey daddy' aloud I had learned it since it came on the radio a lot. Her body swayed and popped to the music twirling her hips to the beat while I started to sing aloud for some reason. Bella turned around and grindded on me taking me to another level my hand went from her waist to her hip and my other to her neck she bent over slightly and grindded some more. I had to turn her around to calm down.

"You like that song?" Bella asked.

"I like the way you dance to it." Then another hip hop song Bella liked came on 'Baby By Me' by '50 Cent' she moved her hips a little harder because of the beat and mouthed off the words holding my neck while her other hand skimmed my body I was getting turned on but then.

"BELLA!"my sister yelled. She turned around and looked in Alice's direction Alice was holding a bottle of SKYY Vodka Bella's eye brows shot up then looked at me.

"Lets dance Beautiful." I said so she wouldn't drink.

"BELLA COME HERE!"

"Lets go come on." Bella said walking to Alice.

"WE HAVE TO TAKE SHOTS. WHAT ELSE DO WE NEED!" she screamed.

"Salt and lemon."

"OKAY WE HAVE ALL OF THAT LETS GO!" She kept shouting.

We walked back to the kitchen where there were several shot glasses lined up 6 to be exact. Emmet's eyes were glossy and so were Jasper's there was an empty Jack Daniels bottle and several empty Corona bottles on the counter. Rose was hugging Emmet while he stroked her hair and Jasper was waiting his arms open for Alice to walk into them.

"Pour Bella, Edward cut the lemons." Alice instructed.

"Okay so all you do is drink, lick, and suck." Bella said coating her licked hand with salt and holding a lemon and in the other hand her shot. I followed what she did.

"Sounds like something I'm doing tonight." Rosalie said really loud eww.

"Ready! Go!" We downed our shot licked the salt and sucked the lemon and went to dance again. Bella swaying a lot more freely now. Bella's phone buzzed on her, she took it out her pocket

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"No I'm dancing."

"No at Edward's duh."

"Hahaha yeah I think I am."

"You are that cool."

"No she hasn't called me why?"

"So why its not like we're going to do anything Edward's ex is coming to his house in like three weeks and I'm not tripin she is so insecure."

"No I don't think so seeing as how ima bee shit faced." Her words were becoming loose.

"Okay g'night Jake."

she said putting her phone in my pocket.

"It was Jake he said Lindsey was going through his phone he thought she tried to get my number."

"BELLA ANOTHER ONE!" Alice shouted again from the kitchen. Again we downed another shot and then another Emmet and Jasper still looked okay just the eyes gave them away as to being drunk, I was feeling the effect of drinking I had only took one shot never more. Bella kept swaying and my phone rang I looked at unknown again I answered.

"Hello Edward?"

"Yeah its me."

"Like I said we need to do something about them."

"I agree completely but text me because I'm with my girl right know and were dancing." Bella grinned thinking it was someone else I closed my phone and put it in my pocket.

"BELLA ANOTHER." Alice said.

Bella went yet again and took two more shots. The fact that she was walking was amazing to me I only took one Emmet and Jasper passing but the girls were going strong. The music was all beats to me now and Bella and I sat on a couch in a different room I think it was the dining room. Bella straddled me and began to nibble on my neck.

"Let's go upstairs Beautiful."

"I love it that you call me that." She said in a voice so sexy that I almost took her there. We made it upstairs without attracting attention to ourselves and made it to my room, got in quickly and locked the door

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up to a cold bed and the smell of bacon and the noise of puking got up quickly and ran to the bathroom it was empty. I was completely nude I could smell the alcohol still on my breath and my head was spinning thank god we didn't work today, or tomorrow where was Bella? I put on some board shorts and I went to the hall bathroom where Rosalie was puking her brains out with Emmet next to her holding her hair. I waved at Emmet and made my way down stairs, Bella was in the kitchen in my white under shirt, my boxers, and long socks her hair was up in one of those cute messy buns on the top of her head. She was eating a piece of bread and was putting empty bottles in a bag she was almost done too on the stove there was eggs with sausage and bacon with potatoes.

"Good morning" Bella said smiling and handing me a piece of bread I took it but looked at her.

"It absorbs the rest of the alcohol." I took a bite quickly my stomach welcomed it. I was so hungry Bella and I ate and started to pick up bottles and cans. One by one Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice came down to help. The furniture was brought in and placed back and Alice checked her list everything was good as soon as we finished we collapsed on the living room floor

"That was the best party" Alice said

"Yes, Yes it was"

"Lets go to the beach" I said everyone nodded and we all went to get changed nobody brought up the fact that me and Bella disappeared last night and I as grateful for it we got to the beach made a bonfire made S'mores and then Bella took her blouse off and said

"Jas, Em I'm going for a walk."

"You gonna let her go by herself Edward?" Emmet asked.

"I was going to tell him to come with me." I got up with a triumphant grin I took my shirt off and grabbed her hand. Just like our first trip to the beach but those time she was my girlfriend. We strolled down the beach hand in hand. Only difference was she was in a two piece that I couldn't take my eyes off.

"Last night was fun." Bella said snuggling closer to me.

"It's always fun with you no matter what we do." I said puling her up into my arms her kegs wrapped around me and I charged into the water.

"Edward!" Bella said when we resurfaced she still clung to me.

"Yes, Beautiful." I said kissing her nose she shook her head.

"Hey I have to tell you something."

"Okay go ahead." I said.

"Jake is staying, starting tonight and my dads going to Hawaii with Jake's dad."

Wait! What!

"Well than I guess you'll be staying at my house."

"Edward."

"What you will."

"What about your family visitors?"

"What about them?"

"Uhh it doesn't look okay for me to be with you at your house 24/7."

"I honestly don't care but I'll stay at your house then doesn't bother me." Bella looked at me like she saw right threw that.

"What? It's fine but I'm definitely not leaving you alone with him."

"Okay, okay calm down."

"BELLA!"

She searched for who called her her face it up when she saw who called her.

"Don't scowl." Bella said to me she was still wrapped around my body and I walked out of the water with her like that my arms wrapped around her. Quill and Embrey were waiting for us

"Hey guys" Bella said staying in my arms. Then slid down when Embrey opened his arms.

"How long you guys been here?" Quill asked.

"A while."

"We heard you were at a party last night."

"Yeah I was why?"

"Just asking, We heard Lindsey went all crazy on you too."

Bella rolled her eyes "Yeah she did but I nipped that in the butt."

"She didn't know who she as messin with huh? Nobody fucks with Bella and gets away with it."

"Shut up." Bella said blushing.

"Speak of the devil." Embrey said I looked ahead. Jacob was walking down the beach with Lindsey in tow Bella looked livid.

"Those are mine." Bella said.

"What is?" I asked.

"That Shirt, those Shorts, and that Headband." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest. Well Lindsey was right Bella did have a lot at Jacobs house.

"Lets go Edward."

"Lets." I said taking her in my arms but not soon enough.

"Bells!"

"What Jacob." I had never heard her call him that, he noticed too his head jerked back and Lindsey was smirking. I said hello with a wave.

"I was just going to say hi." Jacob said.

"Hi. Bye. See you at my house tonight lets go Edward."

"See you guys later."

"Bye Edward." Lindsey said. Bella stopped turned around and looked at Lindsey.

"Bye Bella." Lindsey said to Bella.

"Don't talk to me and don't talk to Edward."

"Why?" Lindsey said wide eyed.

Bella turned around "Fucking bitch." Bella said.

"What did you say?" Lindsey said Bella turned around.

"I called you a fucking bitch."

"Why? Because I'm with Jacob?"

"That's the last thing I called you bitch for. I dislike you, your attitude, and your actions."

"Jacob I think you should pull the leash on your animal before she gets hurt again." Bella was moving slightly like she was going to hit her but I grabbed her before Lindsey lunged at her. Lindsey fell to the sandy floor getting some sand in her mouth.

"Your pathetic." She said to Lindsey. "Jacob burn my clothes and that head band when you get home. That's sad that you're trying to be me now Lindsey." Bella said turning around walking away Quill helped Lindsey up.

"I told you not to mess with her." He said.

"You didn't say anything to her Jacob?" Lindsey said Bella stopped walking again.

"What was he going to tell me?"

"Come on Beautiful lets go."

"No. I want to know what she has to say. What was he going to say to me Lindsey?" Bella turned to look at Jacob. "Are you going to tell me something Jake?" Bella said calm.

"Why would I?" He responded. Lindsey shook her head got off the floor and walked away and so did Bella. I followed Bella while Jacob went after Lindsey. Their were tears in Bella's eyes.

"Beautiful why are you crying?"

"I just hate the fact that nobody wants me to even talk to him. Hasn't he proved by staying with her that he does like her and wants to be with her? I want to go home please." We walked back to the bonfire.

"Bella whats wrong?" Alice said hugging her.

"Lindsey." Bella said. "I'm going home I don't feel good." Everyone nodded and we left making the short drive to her house we went upstairs throwing herself face down.

"Okay?" I said unsure of what to do.

"We need to talk." Bella said.

"Okay." I said still standing.

"About Jacob."

"What about him?"

"You need to know everything now."

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say.

"Are you going to stay standing?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. When I was 10 Jacob's mom passed away I was there for him. Helping him with everything I could I was only here on vacations but we would always be together he would walk here soaking wet and muddy" she smiled at the memory."We used to get into a lot of trouble going into the woods cliff diving anything and everything there was to do on the reservation we did. I always hated doing anything that wasn't safe but the way his face fell made me feel like a bad friend because whatever I wanted to do we did. Like watch bad movies, eat food that was undercooked, he even let me braid his hair and put make-up on him just to make me happy, when I was 12 my parents started to fight, bad they would leave at night and be back by morning I was always really sad, but Jacob always made me laugh and told me everything was going to be okay. Just like I would tell him. Jacob would come every night to help me sleep my mom and dad never noticed thank god but what I'm trying to say is that me and Jacob are friends before we are anything else. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you but its un-intentional he's just..." she finished but trailed off

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Say something."

"I can't there's nothing to say."

"Jacob's here." Bella said.

"How do you know." Just then the door opened.

"Bella?"

"Room!" Bella said she didn't move to see if he'd come in. I heard his foot steps I thought he would've knocked but he just came right in.

"Bella we need to talk." He said brushing past me and kneeling in front of Bella.

"What about?" She said like nothing had happened but Jacob's face fell my phone rang but I didn't want to answer it.

"Bella please can we talk? Alone."

"Edward can you give us a minute please?"

I looked at them and just walked out of the door checked my phone it was a text message.

**Edward**

**we need to talk meet me at the sign**

**Lindsey**

**))))((((**

_sorry cliffy next chapter will reveal what edward said to lindsey and jas and rose's b.p's search _

_review!_


	28. Chapter 28

HEY ALL READERS! MISSED ME? I MISSED YOU! OKAY SO SOME NEWS: I GOT A BETA! SHE'S EFFING AWESOME AFTER SEVERAL ATTEMPTS TODAY TO GET THIS ON HERE W FINALLY DID! WE WENT BACK AND FORTH SEVERAL TIMES! SHOUT OUT TO MY NEW BETA hollisterlover580, AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE CYBER COOKIES OR SOMETHING I LOVE YOU ALL EVERYTHING IS STEPHANIE MEYERS ENJOI!

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

I had to go talk to Lindsey, but I sure as hell didn't want to leave Bella with Jacob. I didn't want to walk back in the room, So I think it'll be better if I just call. I waited for her to answer.

"Edward?"

"Hey, is he leaving anytime soon?"

"No he's staying the night from now on remember, I told you already and my dad will be home."

"Well can you and him come down stairs."

"Why? And why didn't you just come up stairs?" She said right behind me.

"I'm leaving I'll come back if you want?"

"It's up to you." Bella said and gave me a kiss on the lips I deepened it and I heard a throat being cleared so Bella moved away.

"I'll be back later."

"Okay bye. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and walked out I thought I would go home but I had to know what Lindsey had planned. I didn't want to do this to Bella. I don't know why I can't stand Jacob. Everything about him boils my blood a lot of guys like Bella, but I'm not plotting against them. I had to go just to hear what she had to say... I drove to the sign between forks and the reservation where Lindsey was sitting on the hood of Nissan Sentra. I got out.

"Lindsey." I greeted.

"Edward." She returned.

"Where are they?"

"At her house, her dad should be home soon."

"Good, I hate the idea of them being alone." Lindsey shuddered.

"That's the only reason we're here what did you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you had come up with anything he always gives into her and her, him no matter what the situation is."

"I know its hard to get them to go against each other."

"We have to try something though."

"Of course we do I will not lose Bella to anyone."

"I feel the same way about Jacob."

"I don't know if it will work but we should try and stay away from them but observe from the sidelines so to speak."

"You mean like not go to her house even though I told her I would?"

"Ya ignore her."

"I can't do that I don't have the will power."

"She thinks you weak because of it."

What how does she know that? And did Bella really say that and think it?

"Jacob told me. She tells him everything, and he told me."

"What are you going to do? everything you have has blown up in your face as well" That angered her. Her face contorted at her own reality.

"I'll have to do the same thing."

"but how will we know its working?"

"God Edward haven't you heard of that old saying 'if its yours let it go and it will come back to you'?"

"Yes of course but what if we're only bringing them closer?"

"Bella won't like it when you say something and not do it I'm guessing you do everything Bella asks you to do."

"Well yes I'm her boyfriend it's what I'm supposed to do."

"Exactly, she'll be all over you wanting your attention again instead of Jacob's."

"Fine what else should we do?"

"Well he's not going to come to the reservation, keep her at your house."

"Ya I asked her already."

"Good keep her with you I'll call Jacob and keep him on the phone."

"Fine, I'm going home then."

"Why don't you just slip into her room at night?"

"I will. good bye Lindsey."

"Good bye Edward."

I got in my car and drove home. I wasn't as antsy as I thought I'd be I was still going to see Bella and we didn't actually come up with anything to keep them away from each other. I hate doing this and sneaking off behind her back, to plot against her. She would leave me in a heart beat if she knew. I walked through the door and her sniffles coming from the living room. I knew for a fact that, that had to be Rosalie she wasn't much of a crier that was Alice's thing always making a scene. I walked into the living room to see her in Emmet's arms.

"Emmet if my sister is crying because of you, I might not be able to kick your ass with my hands but I have a bat that will help me." I said seriously

"it-it's not hi-im" she stuttered "it-its my birth parents they didn't want me t-to know about them."

I rushed to where she was and picked her up in my arms she immediately began to ball in my arms.

"Its okay you've never needed them before they don't deserve to know you anyway" I said she sniffled and dried her eyes.

"It's okay I ha-ave a sibling though."

"You do? Does it say anything about them?" I said even though it heart me a lot.

"Yeah a twin actually a boy" Dammit! "I already called to get any information on him."

Bella's point of view

I walked back up stairs to my room Jacob right behind me.

"Okay spill." I said plopping on my bed.

"I'm sorry she wore your stuff she just put it on when I was in the garage I barely had time to recognize it was yours."

"Fine whatever, it's not like that clothes fit me anyway but its the principle of it all. It's mine and she shouldn't be able to touch it."

"I know I'm sorry Bells she just did it."

"Whatever I'll get over it in time I guess."

"I know you will. You always forgive me." He said showing off his enormous smile that I loved. It makes me smile myself. "As long as Edward doesn't wear my stuff we're cool."

"Shut up! Edward doesn't go through my things the way your mate does".

"Why are you calling Lindsey my mate?"

"Because she's an animal."

"That's mean."

"So it's not like your going to tell her or do anything about It."

"You're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Okay, okay no need for all of that but can we at least get over the whole Lindsey and you thing Bells? Gosh I'm tired of having to fight every time to see you and I mean I love a good chick fight, but not when there's actual pain inflicted and a pissed off girlfriend and very violent friend to deal with."

"Best friend to be exact and she was all up in my face Jake, she has no right!"

"Bella you've chosen Edward over me." He said face hanging low eyes watering.

"Aww... Jake you know why though."

"I don't care what the tribal elders say Bella."

"I do and we're better off as friends."

"No we're not we should be together you should have my children I want you to be my wife."

"Not this again. Jake please!"

"Why not? You always brush me off you don't even want to know what I have to say!"

"Because its non-sense."

"no because you know I'd be good for you but you always go for what everyone else says."

"I do not Jacob Black. I think for myself and I love Edward and you obviously like your thing, if not you would have broken up with her a long time ago!"

"Are you jealous I've told you babe that's ugly but insanely hot."

"Yeah I'm jealous! She hit me Jake!"

He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You know I love you 'Coraline'" Jacob said imitating the other mother from 'Coraline'

"Don't make fun of me and don't call me 'Coraline'!"

"Alight, alright I knew you still loved me come on kiss me now. You already professed your love to me."

"Cut it out Jake, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but I do like her Bells."

"Good, I'm glad you do. Just get her under control I mean, if Edward can stay cool with you around so should she, because Edward has been through a whole lot of drama because of you"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Bells can you make me some rolled tacos? Please!"

"Yeah I'm kinda hungry myself lets go ask Jasper if he wants some."

"He's home?"

"Yeah I saw Alice drop him off."

"JASPER!" I screamed going down stairs.

][][][][][][][

_I BET YOU ALL THINK YOU KNO HATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! REVIEW TO FIND OUT_

_OKAY SO ON NON TWILIGHT RELATED TOPICS WHO LIKES RICHELE MEAD? I DO SHE's COMING TO MY TOWN TOMMOROW AND HER NEW BOOK FROM VAMPIRE ACADEMY CAME OUT TODAY HOW COOL IS THAT I'M WAITING FOR MY HUBBY TO GET HOME TO GO GET IT! ANYWAY BACK TO TWILIGHT DID ANYBODY SEE THE NEW CLIPS! AWESOME IF YOU DIDNT CHECK OUT ECLIPSEMOVIE . ORG_

_REVIEW!_


	29. Chapter 29

_hello my lovies how are you all? so yeah shout out to my beta hollisterlover she's effing awesome!okay so as ussual all stephanie meyers! enjoi!_

Bella's point of view

"JASPER!" I yelled going into the kitchen, I stopped and Jacob bumped into me.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jake asked. Jasper was sitting at the table reading a letter. Jasper looked up I could see his eyes were red but no tears were coming out.

"My-"

"I don't want to here it if it's about them." I said flicking my hand.

"Bella please."

"No Jasper, I understand that you want to find them but why do you have to meet them? Aren't we enough! don't you get it? We want you, I want you to stay my brother!"

"Bella please, calm down."

"No I won't Jasper. I don't want to hear anything about any of it." Hot rivers of tears trailed down my face. I wiped them furiously I hated that I was so emotional.

"Bella please don't cry."

"Well what do you expect Jasper? That I'm going to be happy that you want to leave me for another family?"

"That, I am not doing"

"Yes you are! I'm not over reacting on this Jasper. How would you feel if I said I wanted to find some lost brother? No don't answer that, but you know what? I'd never do that Jasper because I know that would hurt you!"

"Fine Bella, I wont send a response."

"What? You found them?"

"Well not them exactly but I have a sibling, I just got called."

"I thought that all had to go through paper work?"

"Me too."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing. You don't want me to do anything so I wont your right Bella. You, Mom, Dad, and Emmet are my family I wont send anything back. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"Well I'm not sorry, and I know I'm being selfish but I don't like sharing whats mine including my family."

"Well then-" Jasper said whiling crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the garbage can "lets eat."

I took out some cooked chicken and started to shred it adding carrots and celery salt and pepper. Dabbed some on to a tortilla and fried them. Then added lettuce, cheese, sour creme avocado's were to expensive so we did without it was really late when we began to eat .

"You going to work tomorrow Bells?" Jake asked.

"I don't know I'll ask Edward when he gets here" He should have already been here by the way, I looked at the clock it was really, really late.

"I don't think he's coming Bells."

"Shut up Jake, what do you know?"

"Don't get prickly with me because your boyfriend said he was coming back and hasn't. Obviously that wouldn't be the case if I was your boyfriend."

"Oh my god! not this again." I said putting my hand on my forehead.

"Thanks Bella, I'm going to Alice's house I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Jasper, I love you."

"I love you too 'lil sis."

"Bye Jasper" Jake said.

"Bye Jake and quit being so hard on Bella. You wouldn't like Edward doing what your doing if he was in your shoes."

"I'll keep that in mind bro." They bumped knuckles and then Jasper left to Alice's house.

][][][][][][][][][

_review for more!_


	30. Chapter 30

_hey you guys! missed the story? lol sorry about that well here it is wow chapter 30! and i dont think i'm any where near endeing this! shout out to my beta hollisterlover! luv yuh bb! alot of reviews alot of faves and alot of alert messages in my inbox i love it! thank you thank you thank you i love you all and i appreciate you all so so so so much okay enough ranting all is Steph Meyer's ENJOI _

Bella's point of view

We cleared out the kitchen buying time till Edward came back. Though the minutes were ticking by way to fast. Edward hadn't called and my dad wasn't home either.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." I said helping him make his bed on the couch then plopping myself on it laying down Jake laid down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Boy!" I said getting ready to hit him, his arms unwrapped and he sat down.

"Sorry, its like second nature."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Goodnight Jake" I said as I got up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to my room taking my phone out to text Edward. In the middle of my text I thought I was becoming a desperate girlfriend. Edward always said what he meant so I pressed send and got an immediate response.

**Beautiful**

**sorry I'm on my way**

**Edward **

Okay that as odd or maybe this was him giving me space and trust with Jake. I knew I had to do something for him not to worry about us, but damn even I knew it was going to be living hell with Jake. I hoped he wouldn't want to bring Lindsey around my house and I hated the fact that, well he wasn't mine anymore it was so easy to get lost in him though. I had to do something so Edward could feel comfortable nonetheless, it must be hard for your girlfriends ex to live with her. Though I think I was going to live threw having my boyfriends ex staying with him for a while witch I know I'm not going to like. I heard my front door open and then close. I peeked outside and saw Edward's sister driving off. I forgot to lock the door, a good thing I guess.

"What the-" I heard Jakes voice say.

"Calm down Jacob its just me."

"Don't you know how to knock?" He really didnt like Edward.

"Why would I? I'm the one who locks the door here every night. I knew it was open plus Bella doesn't mind."

"How do you know that?"

"Well she hasn't come down here and said something along the lines of 'Why are you down here?'"

"Why'd you come any way? I'm sure she's asleep"

"She just called me Jacob, and I'm more than sure she's waiting for me, good night Jacob hope we don't keep you awake." I heard Edward walking up the stairs

"What does that mean?" Jacob said his voice on the verge of hysteria.

"I'm more than sure you know what it means." Edward said and my door opened. I was standing with my arms crossed over my chest Edward had the look of a kid caught by his mom

"Hello my love." He said staying at the door waiting for me to let him in or turn him a way.

"Was all that necessary?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," I sighed defeated. "Of course you can" I let my arms drop and he hugged me. I smelled him but...

"Why do you smell like that?"

"Like what?"  
"Like salt and sea weed, like La Push." I said inclining my head to the side "and you said you'd be back I didn't think you meant until 11," I looked at the clock "11:57 and why did your sister drop you off?"

I needed to calm down before I sounded like a crazy girlfriend.

"uhh...like la push Beautiful, Really?"

"Don't , 'really' " me! Yes, I mean what I said why do smell like that?"

"Okay I went to La Push."

"For what?"

"No reason, just needed to clear my head it got late, I went home and then you called and I had my sister bring me. We were talking about her biological family, she has a brother."

"Jasper has a sibling too but I don't want him to find him...or her."

"Why not? That seems selfish."

"It is. But I just I don't know and... I... well I told him not to."

"Beautiful you shouldn't have done that."

"Why? He's my brother not anyone else's besides mine and Emmett's. I don't care"

He shook his head at me.

"Wheres your dad?" He changed the subject.

"Don't know but I doubt he'll be coming home. I suspect he's got a thing for Seth's mom."

"Wow Chief Swan with a woman."

"Don't, please don't go there."

"Then, I'm staying."

"Fine with me." I said turning around to get him clean clothes to shower I was going to call my dad though to make sure he wasn't coming home. "You just want boxers right?"

"Yeah, sleeping with you makes me sweaty when I wear sweats, you generate a lot of body heat, I love it."

I blushed and looked down biting my smiling lip.

"Their it is." He said enclosing my face in his hands. "I love your blush."

Of course I blushed again and kissed his lips. "Thank you." I whispered on his lips I pulled back.

"Let me call my dad and see where he's at." He nodded and laid on the bed.

"Dad, hey, where are you? It's late"

"I'm staying in La Push honey no need to worry yourself I know Jake's with you he'll keep you safe."

Edward growled I had the speaker on. I shot him a look.

"Yeah okay by dad behave don't tell me where you're at just, yeah bye, I love you" I rushed and hung up.

"Okay that's to much. Anyway, we working tomorrow?"

"Nope we got it off."

"Good. Come on beh-beh lets get ready for bed." We took a shower taking our time washing each others hair and body Edward paying a lot of attention to my chest and backside. There was a knock on the door, I froze, but there was another knock.

"Bells I'm coming in I gotta piss." Before I could protest Jake was inside "What the-"

"Get the FUCK out!" Edward screamed.

"Chill out bro its not like I haven't seen her in the nude." My eyes widened and Edward got so red.

"Jacob get the fuck out before I fucken rip your balls off and stick them in your mouth!" Edward said.

"Calm down you aren't getting anywhere near me."

"Jacob please get out" I said trying to stick my heads around the curtain. Edward was hugging me so that none of my lovely lady lumps would be seen.

"Anything for you babe."

"Get out!" Edward yelled again the door opened and closed.

"Sorry about that he can be really rude some times."

"I am never leaving you alone with him how come you let him do that?"

"He just walked in! I didn't even get a chance to tell him not to!"

"Whatever, come on lets go lay down before I really brake his face." Edward said and I scowled at him. Edward began to towel dry my body making me smile.

"Alright come on." I said tugging him into the room we laid down my body dry but my hair wet I kissed his jaw line and his Adams apple earning a groan, I smiled. "Let's not be too loud Edward."

"Its not like we can make love and you not scream or me go hard and grunt it's amazing what we do."

"Please, Edward."

"I'll try."

We were very unsuccessful at being quiet and Edward had a lot of energy and I forgot about Jake and lets just say it was a long night. When I woke up in the morning I was SORE! My body ached and was screaming at me. My stomach rumbled telling me to eat, Edward laughed.

"Good morning," He said sleepily. "How did you rest?"

"My body hurts actually." I said my voice a bit raspy.

"Sorry Beautiful." His voice deeper also. I got up and put clothes on and went to go freshen up in the bathroom.

"I'm making waffles." I said walking back in the room Edward was putting on a pair of shorts.

"Sounds good to me." I walked down stairs Jacob scowled at me.

"Morning Bells."

"Hey Jake." I hopped the last step "Good morning Jacob." Edward said behind me.

"Want waffles?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah sure." He said and got up. Edward sat in his usual spot and I got to work. Jacob started taking everything out without me asking. He showed me how to make the waffles he'd seen on some cooking show a long time ago. He took out the bowl, the mix, started the stove putting on the heavy waffle iron on. I started mixing things and Jake would stick his finger in and taste it.

"Perfect." He said grinning at me.

"As usual." I replied. Edward cleared his throat we looked up.

"Whats up Edward?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Iasked

"yeah, Orange Juice?" he asked

"Yeah hold on." I said taking out three cups and pouring the juice. The waffles were done and I took them to the table Edward was facing Jacob and I was at the end in the middle it was getting really weird really fast they started eating way to fast and drank their juice really fast, it as all turning into a competition even to see who could take my attention.

"Beautiful what do you want to do today?"

"Hey bells do you mind if Lindsey came over?" Jake asked before I could answer Edward.

"What? Did you really just ask me that?"

"Yeah, I mean come on she's my girlfriend and well I want to see her."

"Go see her at her house."

"but her parents are home."

"So its not like you guys are going to-" My words stayed in my throat. "well you can do whatever you want. I don't want her near my things or my room or my bed and clothes. I'm staying with Edward the rest of the week."I said getting up and clearing the table not caring if they were done or not.

"Mind the dishes for me will yuh?" I said smiling and grabbing Edward with me.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I replied putting on clothes but the ones Edward had bought me nothing that Jake would like. I should really stop being so close to him if he's going to still be with her and in my home it's not like I couldn't stay with Edward. I had a complete wardrobe there and a bigger bed with Edward in it I needed nothing here but my dad. Edward whistled when he saw what I had on a flowey blue blouse wide legged jeans and blue sling backs. Topping it off with a wool coat that screamed expensive.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"Today love, we're trading places." I said.

][][][][][][][][

_ooh sneaky edward! wonder how long lindsey and edwards plan will last! okay so i'm like into usher at the moment so yeah trading places by usher for the next chapter is the song. i was also wondering if i should write all of the lemons and post them as like its own story i guess i dont know let me know!okay so lots of reviews for another chap babes!_


	31. Chapter 31

okay so the song is 'trading places' by Usher. umm enjoi all is S.M's enjoi!

Edwards point of view

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Today love, we're trading places." Bella said.

"What does that mean?"

"Hurry put your clothes on. I'm taking you home."

"How you don't have a car."

She shook her keys."You'll have to wear my helmet."

"No way!" I said, no way was I going to get on her bike and have her with out her helmet.

"Yes you will! You live down the street."

"How will I look ridding on a bike and not driving it?"

"I told you we're trading places."

"Does that mean you'll ride me tonight?"

"Lets go Edward!"

I shrugged and threw on my clothes and walked down stairs Bella leading me. I saw Jacob's jaw drop at Bella's attire. She looked damn good not that she didn't everyday but today she was wearing an Alice outfit. She would usually mix the clothes I had bought for her with her other clothes but today it was all full blown.

"Goodbye Jacob, lock up if you leave, eat if you want and cover for me will yuh?"

Ha! he didn't like that she called him Jacob. The plan was working! Ha-ha I would have to call Lindsey and let her know, that plan was set in motion.

"Goodbye Jacob." I said.

"Bells don't be mad."

"What would I be mad about Jacob?"

"Nothing. Play dumb." he said turning around and going to the living room.

"If any one here is dumb it would be you, so don't call me that." She said in a tone that she only used when he got on her nerves.

"What did you say?" Jacob said coming back out to the hall.

"I said, I'm not the dumb one here it's you so don't call me that. Now move." She said pulling me past him. Bella slammed the door shut. That was a first.

"Here put this on." Bella said handing me her helmet and dragging it out from its hiding spot.

"Beautiful, please don't make me do this."

"Please Edward, for me." Bella said kissing my cheek. I caved in immediately pulling on the helmet, Bella turned on the bike and I sat-dear god-behind her. We got to my house quickly and I jumped off as quickly as I could. We walked into the house, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were all in the living room. Rose's eyes were red and jasper was hugging her what happened?

"Rose are you okay?" Bella said letting go of me and going to Rose.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. Its just I'm not going to find my brother, I thought I was, but they said he denied me the information at the last minute."

"Oh I'm so sorry rose." Bella said hugging her and wiping her eyes. " You have Jaz and Edward for brothers now, so don't worry about it. Okay?"

"You're right Bella they're all I need anyway." My sister said fixing her hair and sitting up straight shaking her head a little bit and sniffing. "Wow Bella I hadn't noticed your outfit, you look really good a little tired but good." Rosalie said and Bella blushed.

"Thanks Rose. Edward go get dressed I'll be back in about three hours."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere jeez. Can I borrow your car to?"

"What my car? Beautiful where are you going?"

"I have some things to do," she paused then sighed, "Never mind I'll take my bike."

"No here take it." I said handing her my keys

"Thanks beh-beh bye." She gave me a quick kiss "Bye guys see you soon."

Bella left me at home with everyone else.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked taking rose in his arms.

"I don't know. Hey so what happened Rose?" I asked.

"I don't know. At first I was going to be able to find him, and then I got a call that he said 'no'."

"Well maybe he got cold feet?" I asked.

"Yeah maybe. Haw about you Jasper?"

"Uhh, yeah well Bella doesn't want me to find them, she thinks if I find them I'm going to abandon her, and she's more scarred of my sibling being a sister. Bella gets jealous easily, she might not show it but she hates when whats hers is threatened to be taken away, I would never do that."

"Really? she doesn't want you to find them, and you are going to do as she says?"

"Of course I could never hurt my sister in anyway and if that hurts her, then I won't do it."

"Well I guess you're right."

"One day she'll feel bad about it, and then she'll help me find them, so its just a rant for now."

"Yeah Bella always feels bad then try's to fix it. She'll give in quickly and Bella always figures out everything and gets her way every time." Emmet added I hope she didn't find out about what I was doing to keep her and Jacob apart.

"Edward I think Bella wants you dressed and showered and ready by the time she gets back, she looked really nice, is there a special occasion?"

"I hope not. But you're right I'm going to my room I'll be down later." I went upstairs looking for something to wear. Bella looked very classy today not like any other day. I didn't think today was anything special but maybe its just that she realized that Jake is all bad for her. Alice knocked on my door and came in.

"Need help?"

"Yes please Alice. I have no idea what we're doing." Alice picked out Levis with a blue and white striped polo and my comet military jacket with white sneakers.

"Don't worry today is just a day Bella dedicates to you. But you seem a little weird Edward. Whats going on? Is it about Bella? until you tell me I wont know."

"Nothing Alice, thanks for your help." Jeez she always knows everything.

"Anytime." She said and flew out of my room like a busy humming bird. I showered taking longer than usual I was still tired from all of the...exercise from last night. I have to say sex is something I want to do all day with Bella the way she moves, the way she lets me take control, the way she moans. I'm sure I'm the last man who will ever make love to Bella. I know I'm going to be her husband, I just know it. As long as she doesn't find out about the whole thing about me trying to keep Jacob away. I finally got out and dressed and 'fixed' my hair as best I could I was in the shower for an hour! Damn I get wrapped up in my head when it come to Bella. She has me wrapped around her finger and she knows it. I took another hour to get ready. How? I have no idea. The door bell rang and I ran downstairs to answer it. My sisters were in the living room with Jasper and Emmet.

"Hey Beautiful." I said when I answered the door and found Bella their she had a box that Alice took from her. Bella shook her head at me and said "Don't ask." So I didn't.

"You look good are you ready to go?"

"Umm... Yeah lets go. Bye everybody!" We waved getting goodbyes from everybody. "Where are we going and where did you go?"

"Out." she replied opening the passenger "In." she said "I'm driving today beh-beh."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now come on."

Bella drove pretty good for some one who didn't have a car. Shifting almost better than me. We drove to the mall and Bella opened my door again.

"Beautiful what are we doing at the mall, you hate it here."

"We're watching a movie."

"Oh. Okay what are we watching?"

"Something that's not out yet. That your really want to see."

"Please tell me I don't know." I said trying to hide my excitement. I wanted to see Prince of Persia. Bella waved tickets in her hand and I saw a P

"Beautiful! You got tickets to see Prince of Persia?" I said hugging her.

"Yup I sure did."

"How? It's not out yet."

"Oh well you know I'm just a great girlfriend."

"Yes you are!"

"We're not the only ones watching it so go find us some seats I have to go get something."

"Okay." I said and I left I cant believe we're watching P.O.P! I found good seats in the middle and waited for Bella. She came in and had a box of something I stood up and went to help her.

"Beautiful what is that?" I said taking the box with drinks on top

"Pizza."

"I love you so much Beautiful."

"I know." She said and we sat down the lights dimmed and we saw the most amazing movie ever! Bella nibbled and bit me during the entire movie it was hard to concentrate. With roaming her hands all over me. I loved it. Is this how she felt when I did it to her? The movie was great but It was lacking authenticity but come on Jake Gylenhal isn't Persian, but still the movie was great.

"Beautiful thank you for bringing me to the movies."

"Your welcome come on we're going home."

Bella opened the passenger side again "You're driving again?"

"Yes, now come on or we'll be late!"

"Where are we going?"

"To meet up with everyone at your house, we're going dancing, we haven't gone out in a group in a while with matching outfits and all so Alice is waiting for us to go get ready."

"Sounds great but no drinking we have to work tomorrow."

"I know I know. So did you like the movie?

"Yes I did thank you, how did you get tickets to something like that?"

"I can't tell you all my tricks now can I?"

"What tricks?"

She wiggled her finger at me "No questions please, just enjoy."

"I will."

We got to my house and every body was ready Jasper and Emmet looked so fresh. Decked out in Levis Lacoste Polo's and Supra shoes. My sisters were both in tight white pants. Alice in a white off the shoulder blouse to match Jasper's white Polo and shoes, and Rosalie in an identical black one to match Emmet's black Polo and shoes, and they also had on black deathly pointy heels.

"Come on, we have to rush Edward." Bella pulled me upstairs and the box she came in with was on my bed she opened it and handed me clothes.

"Hope you like it!" Bella said. It was a pair of Levis a navy blue Lacoste Polo and black and blue leather Supra's.

"Beautiful you are heaven sent! These are awesome." I said grabbing her and and throwing us on the bed I was so turned on right now.

"Now now, that's to be done later on!" Bella said getting up. "I'll get dressed in the closet."

"Ahh... come on I promise I'll be good. Don't go away, I wanna see."

"Fine as long as your good." Bella said taking another bundle of clothes out. Bella striped and put on- oh my god- a matching white pantie and bra set the same tight white pants, and a royal blue blouse like my sisters had on with those death trap shoes. I stayed on the bed the entire time frozen watching the show. I put on my own clothes and we went downstairs. My mom and dad walked in as we walked downstairs.

"Bella dear! How are you?" My mom said "Edward sweetie you all look wonderful!"

"Thank you mom." I said and Bella hugged my mom and dad.

"Where are you kids going?"

"To that new 'young adult' club called, Crepusculo." Alice said (That's twilight in Spanish.)

"You all match to perfection!" My mom said.

"Well you know how Alice is." Bella said.

"You look spectacular don't you?" Alice said.

"Yeah come on we'll be late" Rosalie said.

"Good by Miss. Esme good bye Mr. Carlisle." Bella said always so polite.

"You all have fun." My dad said.

We piled into the jeep and left for the 'club' getting their in what seemed a short time since we were all in the same car we sang and teased each other. The 'club' was full, you could tell. There was a long line outside but we walked right in when Bella talked to the bouncer.

"Damn Bella you're good."

She looked over her shoulder and said "I know." I smiled. As we walked in you could here house music pumping threw the place the beat hitting hard. A lot of people dancing and some lounging on leather couches. People moved to the left and right as we walked in of course we looked intimidating. The girls getting smirks and us getting mad dogged by guys who looked like they were trying really hard to look good. I wrapped my arms around Bella so that nobody would try to get any ideas and Jasper and Emmet did the same. We walked to a table that said Bella on it.

"Beautiful you did all this?" I said sitting her on my lap she snuggled in to my neck.

"Yeah I just felt like we needed some us time you know and you are always doing things for me, so I had to do something for you. This is how I feel when you do things for me. "

"So you bought me all of what I'm wearing?"

"Uh-huh I picked it out and everything." She said sounding like a little girl.

"And how did you get tickets for P.O.P?"

"About that uh-um do you think we can stay open late tomorrow? I traded the tickets for an 'intimate' dinner for two. A favor for a favor type of thing. The guy remembered me from some other time he came in with his parents and he said I could have the tickets if I stayed open later. We were originally going to watch nightmare on elm street." I smiled. Of course nobody had ever done anything for me in a girlfriend way or more like I never gave anyone the chance I guess.

"Thank god you scored those tickets and yeah we can stay open." I said.

"Thank you."

"How could I say no to you my love?"

"Easily, its a very small word."

"You silly girl I would never. Is that what you meant by trading places? How did you know I liked Supra's?"

"Well I saw you looking at them in the CCS magazine but I knew you would never buy them, and yeah that's what I meant."

"It's overwhelming and new for me to get things from a girl who isn't related to me."

"I know. But it feels so good to give you things." She said.

"THIS MUSIC SUCKS!" Emmet said "I"M GOING TO MAKE THEM CHANGE IT!" Rosalie left with him and so did Alice and Jasper when they were out of sight Bella straddled me.

"MMM..." I moaned as she sat right on top of me.

"I wish I had put on a dress." Oh my god I cant believe she just said that.

"W-what for?" I asked.

"I think you can imagine what for." She said and sucking my neck.

"I wanna make love in this club?" I asked.

"I think you say it better than usher."

"BELLA!" Rosalie yelled "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SHOW ME!" She yelled just as Ludacris sang "How low can you go? How low can you go?"

Bella got off my lap and we went to the dance floor and Bella showed everybody how low she could go.

"I thought you didn't know how dance?" I asked she blushed.

"You don't like the way I dance?"

"I love the way you dance." The song morphed into another Ludacris song called 'My Chick Bad'. Emmet rapping loudly as my sister danced with him. Me and Jasper singing the chorus with him Bella grinding on me while my hands stayed firmly on her hips as they twisted.

"Beautiful you move like a belly dancer." I said barley containing myself.

"Mmm... I'll give you a show later on."

Sweet baby Jesus! Then Ke$ha and 3OH3 came on singing 'blah blah blah' which stopped the grinding for the moment and everybody was more like swaying or jumping for some reason.

"I'm tired now can we go sit?" Bella asked I nodded and picked her up and carried her to the couch that remained untouched by the rest of the clubbers. A waiter came by and we ordered Frappuccino's caramel for the girls and Oreo for us guys. The waiter kept looking at Bella trying to catch her eye, but Bella was busy sucking on my neck if I didn't have several hickeys by the end of the night I would be surprised. Rose, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper joined just as the drinks arrived. The music started changing into house while we sat.

"Bella this was so much fun." Alice said sipping her coffee.

"Ya we have to come more often but they definitely need a new D.J. everybody knows that when it's summer time, hip-hop always comes out with the best music!"

"I know I've been feeling a lot more urban these past couple of weeks." Bella said and I laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." I replied "So we're not going back to my house?"

"No, I want to, but your parents are home, and I know my dad wont be home so I think we are all going to my house."

"Ya we are." Alice confirmed out of nowhere. "Moms fixing the house for our house guests the entire week so they'll be exhausted and wont even notice we're gone." She added.

I forgot a bout them.

"They're coming already? You are staying with me right?" Bella asked me.

"Anything you want beautiful."

"Alright guys lets go dance." Jasper said and we all went to go dance some more.

review pleas


	32. Chapter 32

hey everybody so here it is chap 32 can you beleive it! hella shout out to my beta hollisterlover krissy you are so bomb and your always saving my ass you are the bomb beat! twilight is not mine we all know that!

Bella's Point of View

I vaguely remember being carried up to my room. I was exhausted there was so much that was done in such a short amount of time. How do guys do it? come on I had to get tickets to a movie that wasn't supposed to be out till Friday I went shopping. Me shopping! And driving a car then dancing. This summer was starting off great but since Edward was my boyfriend my life was so fast paced instead of the relaxed more normal paced life of La Push. I shivered on my bed and turned around, my bed felt cold. I glanced up and my clock said 12:00 pm Jesus Christ I never ever wake-up this late. I scrambled out of bed and fell.

"Ouch!" I said someone ran up the stairs and my door flew open.

"Bella, you okay?" Jake said picking me up from the floor.

"I'm fine thanks." where was everyone?

"Okay, well I'm off to the shop Bella."

"Okay bye Jacob."

"Are we going to act like this the entire time I'm here?" He asked.

"I don't know?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Where is everyone?"

"He left you a note." Jacob said pointing to my nightstand.

"Alright, thanks Jake." I said and he smiled at me.

"Later bells, and she didn't come over okay."

"Okay Jake, hey I'm sorry I don't like her, we just clash I guess."

"I don't like Edward either but I put up with him for you."

"Thanks, I'll try harder okay?"

"Thanks bells you know I love you right?"

"Sure, sure go to work." I said waving him off he left and I went for the note.

_Beautiful, _

_sorry I wasn't next to you when you woke up, but my family's house guests arrived today. _

_Call me please... I'll be their to pick you up before work._

_I love you_

_Edward._

_okay so its short because we all know that the drammaaaaaaa will comence soon _

_review!_


	33. Chapter 33

_hello lovely readers! heres is your dose of Normal kids hope you like it shout out to my BETA hollisterlover she is effing bomb and she has the next chapter to so review and i'll post another chap soon! _

Bella's Point of View

I busied myself with house work, but with no one to talk to, I got to thinking.

Thinking can be bad sometimes, especially when your boyfriends family is having house guests and three of them are girls. Girls from Alaska who I'm sure go to school but are still hella isolated from the world. I'm sure they are also going to take Alice away from me with shopping and getting their hair and nails done. I'm sure even Rosalie will spend most of the time with them too because she's known them for such a long time. Ugh I hate it! I threw the comet back into the cabinet and it busted open.

"Beautiful? Are you okay?" Edward said I turned around. "Whats wrong?" He said cupping my face.

"Nothing." My voice cracked anyway.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!" I said angry.

"Okay then nothing is wrong. Yet I saw you throw the the cleaning powder with such force that it broke, and when I asked you what was wrong your voice wasn't steady or playful or even sarcastic my beauty."

"Nothing is wrong Edward, I'm going to get ready give me a minute." I said as I yanked away from him I shouldn't do that to him its not his fault that they're here. I took a deep breath and proceeded to change my clothes. I walked back out to Edward still in the hall way most likely thinking if he'd done something wrong. He didn't do anything wrong but he should have stayed with me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier I'm just being jealous." I said he stepped back

"Why are you jel-" He lit up with understanding. "I'm sorry love I shouldn't have left." I kissed his lips, funny how he knew exactly why I was upset.

"Let's go we'll be late." I said pulling him to the car I couldn't stay mad at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back he was just so perfect, so mine. Once we got to work we got into professional mode and didn't see each other till our brake. Edward was in the office all after noon and then until night and we also had that special dinner I had promised to the guy from the movie theater. When he got there I played waitress while Edward cooked. We weren't taking any more patrons for the night but still had a few last minute customers that Edward always let in. I sat them upstairs where I had candles and flowers everywhere. How I came up with this? Alice. When the guy came downstairs I thought something was wrong, but he wanted to put a ring in his dates desert. I took it back to we took everything up and when desert came around all you heard was the girl crying and saying 'Yes1'. Aw... how cute. We left very very late but it was worth it I guess.

"I'm glad she said yes." Edward said.

"Yeah it was cute, they might be to young but it's just an engagement."

"Why do you say young?"

"Uh, come on they looked no older than 18."

"So, that doesn't matter." He said.

"Uh yeah it does, because then everybody is going to think she got pregnant."

"When you get married you do it for love not for everyone else."

"Yeah well I'm sure marriage sucks." I said

"Why do you say that?"

I stared out the window not answering his question which I didn't want to answer not now not ever.

"Well then, um my parents and their guests left to Seattle and your dad is in Yakima. So your house or mine?"

"Wherever, I'm tired, I want to wake up with you there so where ever you'll be is where I want to be."

"Well then I'd say your house but I don't want to look at Jacobs face in the morning, so, mine."

I nodded and fell asleep.

"Beautiful we're home." Edward said taking me out of the car I let him carry me in I was tired.

"Edward? Is that you?" I heard a voice that I had never heard before.

"Who is that?" The girl said she sounded on guard like she was about to here something she didn't want to here.

"This is Bella" Edward said like it was obvious my face was buried into the crook of his neck.

"Well is she broken? She doesn't walk?" The girl said I didn't move a muscle I wanted to here this.

"Well I fear of it, so I don't like for her to walk. She's also asleep Kate so, If you'll excuse me."

"Does Esme know about this?" The broad asked but not the one who wanted Edward.

"I do as I please Kate, but if you would like to call my mother you can go ahead and do that." Edward said moving past her.

"No need to be rude Edward."

"I'm sorry Kate I didn't mean to be rude, let me put Beautiful in my bedroom before she wakes. I'll be down in a moment. I'm sure she'll awake when I put her down." I suppressed my smile and Edward continued up the stairs and then laying me down on the bed. He shook me a bit when I didn't 'wake up'

"Beautiful we're home. Please wake up" Edward said kissing my neck. I opened my eyes.

"We're home there are some people I want you to meet."

"Oh, your house guests?"

"Yeah their kids stayed here"

"Okay I'm going to change first." I said going into the closet turning on the lights Edward stayed in the door way. There was more clothes in here then there was originally.

"You got me more clothes Edward?" I said looking at the racks and shelves he shrugged and smiled I shimmied out of my clothes, turned back around and got a glimpse of something else I did a double take and walked into where the vanity mirror was supposed to be. Supposed is the key word. Several shelves now replaced the vanity and chair. Books! Several books all bound in brown leather and the pages were very thin and the edges lined in gold. I smelled them, book smell mmm...

"I can not believe you made me a library!" I said throwing myself at him.

"So you aren't mad?"

"I wish I was, but I love it Edward!" I said kissing him everywhere.

"Good finally something you really do love that I give you."

"I love you!" I said.

"Thank you, now please put some clothes on, I want you to meet some people."

"Sure sure." I said putting on a blue long sleeve night gown with stars on it, and I took my braid out. Edward put on a plain white T and flannels

"So who am I meeting?" I asked playing dumb. I could hear the babble of conversation downstairs.

"Our friends from Alaska." He said. I nodded but stayed quiet. We walked into the living room where everybody was at. Three girls that I had never seen in my life- nor did I want to- were sitting down on the couch facing us. Edward in front of me

"Edward! Kate said you were home," a girly voice said "we were waiting for you." She added then Edward pulled my by the waist.

"Bella! you did come!" Alice said jumping up and hugging me.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina this is my girlfriend Beautiful." Edward said which made me blush crimson.

"Beautiful, this is Tanya, Kate and Irina" two of the three girls came to greet me by shaking my hand

"Good to finally meet you, Edward wouldn't shut up about you earlier." The smallest one said.

"Yes, but you are very very pretty like he said." I blushed. "You also do blush a lot." The other one said.

"I'm Irina" she said "and she's Kate" they both were blonde's but one had a blunt cut I think she was Irina leaving the other on to be Kate. The other one which I presumed to be Tanya, was a strawberry blond with curls in it and taller than me. More in the body category of Rosalie just a lot less ass.

" Hello, I'm Tanya." The other girl finally said when the other two cleared out.

"Bella." I said curtly.

"Thank you" She said completely checking me out and I looked at Edward

"uh..." Edward said

"I know its her name Edward" She said Edward smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going for my licorice." I said turning for the kitchen and getting the container with brownies.

"How was your day Edward? Boring I'm sure." Tanya said as I walked back in with treats. He was sitting on the recliner and Tanya on the hand rest. I took a deep breath. I got a movie from the shelves 'Alice in wonderland'. Rosalie and Alice looked a little uncomfortable probably because their friend was being a dumb ass! Edward opened his arms for me to sit in his lap I walked to him but didn't sit down.

"Can we watch this?" I said showing him the box.

"Yes of course." He said.

"What movie is it Bells?" Emmet said.

"Alice in wonderland." I said looking at Alice she smiled, Tanya rolled her eyes while her sisters smiled.

"We want to see it." Irina said.

"You guys sure?" I asked unsure because of Tanya.

"Beautiful, here or the room?" Edward said by-passing my question.

"Your room Edward." Alice said getting up. "You have the best surround sound."

"Okay come on." Edward said taking everything from my arms, and holding my hand. I went into the room turning the light on and taking the movie from Edward. He turned on the stereo and I the DVD player. I ducked as Edward went up moved to the left so he could reach the button. He needed

"You know you guys move like in sync." Irina stated I looked at Edward he was smiling. Kate had on a permanent scowl, but would smile when Edward looked her way.

"I know creepy right?" Emmet said "It's like that everyday."

"Its the same for you and Rose." Edward said while connecting the last cable and shutting Emmet up.

I went to lay on the bed and Edward followed. Alice sat next Edward on the bed with Jasper.

"Aw come on there is no more room!" Emmet said

"We'll take the other couch" Rosalie said. Tanya had a scowl while Kate and Irina Made themselves comfortable on the couch. Edward snuggled closer to me during the movie my eyelids were falling and I fell asleep during the time Alice said she was "_Um from Umbridge_." I laughed and then, fell asleep.

][][][][][][][][][

_i'm working up the drama lovies! review for more! (oh and her dads trip to hawaii got cancelled)_

_review!_


	34. Chapter 34

_heyeverbody! ch34 and 35 is with my beta! i have to say thank you to everyone who has this as their faves and alerts and i have over 70 reviews you guys are great...and to my beta HOLLISTERLOVER FOR MAKING MY STORIES READABLE! LUV YUH OKAY BACK TO THE REASON YOU REALLY HERE! ALLIS S.M'S ENJOI_

Bella's Point of View

I woke with Edward holding me. He was awake and looking at me crooked smile and all.

"Hey beh-beh" I said kissing his Adams apple.

"Good morning love."

"So whats on the agenda today? Well besides work." I asked

"Well nothing for us, its nearly 2:00 PM." He said looking at his clock.

"WHAT!" I said jumping out of bed

"It's fine Beautiful they went shopping anyway. That's why I didn't wake you."

"You could have woken me, I can tell you wanted to go."

"Well no not really, you don't know how happy I was to pass up the opportunity to go shopping with three more girls who don't see much fashion, all because my Beautiful was sleeping, and the fact that she'd rather read than shop." he said getting out of bed and hugging me. That reminded me of all my new books! He let me go and I jetted to my 'library'. I noticed in a lot of old books the name Edward or Edwin or some name that began with E always came up.

"Do you think I'm in love with you because your name is Edward?"

"From the books?" he asked, I nodded. "Of course not, you love me because, well, I'm Edward Cullen."

I smiled and patted the spot next to me. I was on the floor 'Indian' style. He sat behind me his legs sprawled out in front of us, his arms around my waist. He kissed my hair lightly. I stayed in my 'library' for the most part of the afternoon till everyone got back

"Edward did you miss me?" Tanya said hugging him "I bought you something." She said handing him a bag, I suppressed my up chuck reflux and stayed quiet.

"Thank you Tanya, it's great, thanks really."

"So you'll wear it?"

"Yeah I just have to go to work today so maybe some other time." He said before looking at it

"Oh come on, just let me see if it fits." Tanya said. I saw the shirt it said 'I love Alaskan chicks' and had a picture of a chicken with a beanie on it.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Oh Bella I hadn't even seen you there." Tanya said glancing at me "Don't you like Edward's new shirt?"

"Let me see Edward." I said in a sugary sweet voice.

"No, I don't think it'll fit." he said little beads of sweat started forming.

"Edward please, you'll hurt my feelings." Tanya said. Rosalie and Alice looked uneasy

"Yo bro don't you gotta get ready for work? How are you paying for all those books you bought Bella?" Emmet said. Edward looked relieved and Tanya pouted

"You are so right Emmet." He tossed the shirt to Jasper. "I'm sure it'll fit you better."

"Thanks man." Jasper replied.

"So you finished installing all the shelves and lighting?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah she already saw it."

"Did you like it Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah it was great, you know I hate when he buys me things, but this, this was great!" I said holding up a book.

"Is that all you do? Read? That must be boring." Tanya commented.

"Well Edward likes boring, and I'm boring, so I think I'm fitting just to his liking" I said oh so kindly.

"You aren't boring love, come on we'll be late." Edward said tugging on me.

"Alright bye guys, I'ma go be boring now." I said walking with Edward. Once we were in the room I turned to Edward ."I don't like her." I said.

"I can tell." Edward said sitting on the couch.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you guys aren't getting along."

"She's not making it easy either, what the hell was that shirt about?" I said getting a tiny bit angry.

"Beautiful she's trying to get under your skin."

"Well its working, and then I'll show her just how truly boring I am."

"Please love, she's harmless."

"We'll see." I said turning on the water to take a shower. When we went down stairs everyone was around the T.V. watching some show, no it was a video. A home one with Edward, Rosalie and Alice, and the Denali sisters. They were sledding down a hill. Edward let go of my hand and sat down next to Tanya.

"That's the day I almost lost my toe."Edward said.

"Yeah, I remember you wouldn't shut up about how much you needed every toe for balance and wearing sandals." Tanya said smiling at him. Ugh.

"You look the same." I said starring at the screen and trying to avoid wanting to hit Tanya.

"Mm does that mean you would've have gone out with me since then?"

"Of course." I said. Edward got up and kissed my cheek. "Well we're off."

"Hey Edward can you bring me-" Edward cut her off "Carrots and thousand island dressing?"

"You know me well." She said looking at me. THAT BITCH!

"Bye my loves." I said to my everybody and going to the car. "Can we go to my house tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can." He said holding my hand and kissing it. "But tomorrow is Tanya's birthday so we're going to dinner." Edward said looking directly in front of him.

"Um Edward? I work tomorrow." I said.

"I'll fix your schedule."

"No its fine I honestly don't want to go."

"Please Beautiful for me?"

"No, I don't want to plus I have a lot of stuff to do at home and my dad gets home tomorrow."

"I thought he was gone for the week."

"Nope not this time."

Work was busy and tiring. When we got to my house Jake was in the living room. Eating a big sandwich and he had two liter next to him with no cup.

"Bells, finally. Just to let you know your dad is coming home tonight."

"What?"

"Yup I sent you a text but you never answered back." Jake said handing me his phone.

"Oh hey Edward hows it going?" Jake said.

"Very well thank you Jacob."

"Huh I didn't get it." I said looking at my phone but his said sent and then my dad pulled up.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

"Hey kiddo." My dad said walking through the door

"Hey dad."

"Hey Edward hows my girl doing at work?"

"Hello chief Swan, she's doing wonderful. How was your trip sir?"

"It was fine a little tiring but I won't complain."

"That's good sir." Edward responded.

"What's up Charlie" Jake greeted.

"Hey Jake my boy!, is their a game on?"

"Sure is." Jake replied.

"Alright goodnight Edward you drive home safe." My dad said which obviously meant he had to go home now. I frowned.

"Thank you sir and good night. Good night Jacob"

"Peace." Jake said, and I walked Edward out.

"I would sneak in, but I know your dads going to check on you tonight."

"Ya I know. I'll see you later to pick up my bike."

"I'll be waiting."

"K I love you, call me when you get home."

"I will. I love you to." He kissed me and I watched his car disappear around the corner. I went back in the house, and Jake was waiting for me in the hall, he opened his arms for a hug.

"You already miss him?" He asked.

"Am I that obvious?" I said hugging Jake.

"A little, don't worry you'll see him tomorrow."

"It's not that I'm worried about, it's that skank that's at his house that has me worried."

"You think he'll cheat?"

"No, of course not, but she's just looking for an opening to pounce."

"So I take it you don't like her?"

"Nope not one bit." I said. "Come on lets go to my room I gotta figure out why I'm not getting you calls."

"Good night dad!" I called out.

"Good night Charlie" Jake said.

"Night kids." My dad replied Jake smiled and I scowled, that would not have been the same if it was Edward, and Jake new that. My phone vibrated.

"Hey Edward."

"Hello, well I'm home."

"Okay good night, sleep tight."

"You too love, dream of me."

"Always do." I replied and hung up.

"Okay Jake call my phone." I said.

"Dialing." Jake replied and my phone vibrated.

"Okay it worked, now send me a text."

"Texting." he said pushing buttons "Sent." he added my phone buzzed again.

Bells

I'm tired

Jake

I laughed ."Okay, I got it." I said starring at my phone.

"You know why your not getting my calls Bells?"

"No, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"He's erasing them." Jake said in a sing song voice

"No he's not." I replied.

"Okay fine then he's not . Then its either your service just sucks or you just need a new phone."

"I think I need a new phone."

][][][][][][

_REVIEW_ PLEASE


	35. Chapter 35

_delicious drama in here! my beta is bomb-Hollisterlover you are the best! thanks to all the reviews you keep me going lovies! and all the P.M'S i get yup i have three o'clock AM conversations with people from the U.K Australia and even here in the states i love you all! KNOW ON TO THE STORY ALL IS S.M.'S ENJOI_

Bella's point of view

I looked at my phone again and then pocketed it. My dad was clomping up the stairs.

"You going to sleep already old man?" Jake asked.

"Well I gotta get up and go to work in a while."

"Alright old timer just to let you know I'm taking Bella out."

"Good she needs to see something different."

"Excuse me!" I said.

Jake looked at me but his look was a 'will you shut up' type of look

"Aw bells give the boy a chance."

"Fine whatever." I said shrugging.

"You two kids don't have to much fun." My dad said closing his door. Jake closed my door and turned to me. He shook his head.

"You know you suck. Right?"

"Okay?"

"Come on didn't you say something about seeing your lover boy later?"

"Aw... you made up an excuse for me?" I said batting my eyes teasingly.

"Yeah, I cant have you walking in the rain, you should get your gear on."

"Thanks Jake." I said. I quickly put on my gear without my helmet, that, was stashed with my bike.

"Thanks again for doing this Jake."

"Shucks Bells what are friends for?" Jake said with a smile and hugged me.

"I missed this you know, being able to talk to you."

"Well I've come to terms with you loving the pale face. Doesn't mean I don't love you anymore though, but I guess its 'cuz its easy to get hung up on you."

"Sure, sure" I said blushing and letting him go. "Come on lets go."

"Okay, hey just make sure you call me when you want to come home okay."

"Okay, thanks Jacob, for being you." I said and kissed his cheek. Now it was his turn to blush, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Lets go." He said pulling me by my hand. Jake dropped me off at the door and Alice opened the door

"Finally Bella! when exactly were you planning on getting here? At Christmas?"

"Okay, good to see you to Alice."

"Well now that you are here, we need to plan this weekend!"

"No. no planing I want Edward." I ran away from Alice and up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Ugh you are so frustrating!"Alice yelled after me. I opened the door to Edwards room his back to the door and no shirt on.

"Tanya for the last time. I don't want to go downstairs. I don't want to kiss like old times, I don't want to play house like before, and if you must know I do love Bella, and yes we did make love so please stop asking." Edward said without looking to see that it was me. I closed the door and went back downstairs to find a certain blond that was getting on my last nerve. She was in the living room-Jeez didn't they go any thing else in this house-sitting on the piano chair.

"We should go dancing tomorrow-" I heard the bimbo say she stopped when I stepped into view

"Hello Adela." Tanya said trying to not look astounded.

"Hello Christina." I said waving she looked pissed. Irina and Kate tried not to laugh "So what have you been up to Christina?"

"It's Tanya, how you messed that up I have no idea. And I have been here planning what to do for tomorrow, so sorry you cant make it by the way."

"So you haven't been up to Edward's room?" I asked. Her face registered shock for only a moment a bit of hurt but went away quickly .

"Only when he called me up." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"What are you laughing about, and what ridiculous getup are you in?"

"Ah, so he called you up to tell you that he didn't want to kiss you or play house?" She blushed and looked away everyone busted out laughing. Kate looked back at me, boy if looks could kill, dude I'd be dead.

"House, Kate really? Irina said laughing.

"Shut up you imbecile." Kate screamed at Irina.

"Now, now. No need to take it out on the others. My squabble is with you chick." I said recalling the god awful shirt she thought Edward would wear.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Good, because I've been known to knock someone senseless for saying the wrong thing to me about whats mine."

"Bells." Emmet said moving to get up, I stopped him when he saw my face.

"What makes you think he's yours?" Tanya asked.

"Do you want to ask? I'm sure he'll just tell you to go away though, he sounded very irritated when I opened the door and thought I was you. Poor thing didn't even turn around to see it was me."

"So he doesn't know your here?" Jasper asked.

"Nope he was so caught up in trying to get Christina out of his room."

"My name is Tanya."

"Were you bothering him," I said taking a step toward her. "Don't deny it. It'll only make me want to hit you harder." I said taking another two steps.

"You. Are. Crazy."

"No Christina, I'm psycho," I said feeling enraged. "And I don't make threats or promises I-"

"Beautiful? Love your here?" Edward said coming into the living room he roamed around looking for me. "Why didn't you go up to see me? I wasn't asleep. Honest. I like what your wearing but that means you wont be staying. Were you going to just leave?" Edward said hugging me and kissing my lips then running his thumb over them.

"No I was just chatting." I said giving everyone a silencing look. "I thought you were sleeping since you weren't down here with everyone else. I came to get my bike since I have to work tomorrow. Jake dropped me off. He covered for me actually."

"Wow how...nice of him." Edward said rolling his eyes. "Well anyway I'm glad you came to me." Edward said kissing my lips again.

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else." I said. Edward pulled me toward the couch.

"Lets watch a movie or something you can stay for a little while can't you?"

"If Emmet and Jasper call my dad." I said glancing at my brothers.

"Give me the phone Bells." Emmet said.

"Thanks Emmet I owe you" Edward said.

"Ha! how about that flow master I've been eying?" Emmet said.

"It's yours go order it. Rosalie knows what to do."

"Yes! Anymore favors you need Bells?" Emmet asked.

"No! Go call dad hurry I need to call Jake too."

"Alright you guys be quiet." Emmet said putting a finger over his lips and then walking out of the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"Here, call Jacob from my phone."

"I don't think It'll go threw none of his calls come in." I said while dialing anyway

"I'm sure it will." Edward said and then it did

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's me."

"This isn't your number."

"Nope, but you don't have to pick me up. Em or Jazz will do it. Emmet's calling my dad. K?"

"Cool so, is this a new number or something?"

"No its Edward's just erase it or whatever."

"K see you later Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said hanging up.

"It's settled but dad still thinks you're with Jake."

"What why?" Edward said.

"Because he said Bella was with him and then I said I was going to pick her up."

"Oh well then..." Edward trailed off.

"Jeez Edward jealous much?" Alice asked.

"Of course I am, she's mine but it doesn't mean everyone will respect that." He said smelling my hair.

"I feel the same about you Edward." I said stroking his cheek.

Jasper cleared his throat. "We are still here you know." He added.

"Sorry Jasper, I just love her so much." Edward said hugging me tighter. I glanced at Tanya-who was sitting with her back straight like a board and looking straight ahead-and shook my head.

"What?" Edward said in my ear.

"Nothing." I said smiling.

"Okay then, what do you want to watch?"

"Why does she get to pick?" Tanya asked.

Edward got up and took my hand.

"Where are you guys going?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." I added.

"We were going to watch the movie in the room, you guys might not want to watch what we want."

"Well what do you want to watch?" Emmet said "If I lied to dad about you being here and you are, you better be doing something with us."

"Tenacious D." I said.

"Fuck yeah! I love Jack Black!" Emmet said "_A burrito supreme and chicken supreme and a cutlass supreme! Gonna count 1 2 3_!" Emmet said singing a song from the movie. We laughed and I went for the movie. Edward following after me.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"When?"

"When I was upstairs. Why didn't you go see me? Had you been here long?"

"No, I had just got here. Alice wanted to do something big this weekend we were just talking."

"Oh okay." He smiled "So what are we doing?"

"Hmm... don't know still got to come up with something good."

"I can think of a few things."

"Really?"

"Hurry up! I'm supposed to go fake pick you up in like 30 minutes now!" Emmet hollered.

We walked back into the room and sat down on the couch Edwards head in my lap. He fell asleep despite Emmet's loud mouth following Jack Blacks dialogue perfectly. I shook him awake when the movie was over. He opened his eyes slowly.

"I love to wake up to those angel eyes."

"Thanks." I said blushing "I have to go home beh-beh."

"No don't go." He said getting up "You cant go." Edward flung me over his shoulder and ran to his room.

"Hey you two! We gotta go. You'll see each other tomorrow." Jasper said.

"Please my love don't." Edward pleaded.

"I'm sorry I have to, but I'll see you soon okay, I promise."

His head jerked back. "You don't make promises."

"I know, but this one I want to keep."

"Thank you." He said picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his Adam's apple.

"Bye." I said heading out the door.

][][[][][][

_SO SOME ON ASKED ME WHY I WROTE ENJOI INSTEAD OF ENOJOY AND THE ANSWER TO THAT IS I LIKE THE SKATING BRAND NAMED ENJOI I THINK THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I POST THIS IN AUTHORS NOTE BUT YOU KEEP ASKING AND I ALWAYS ANSWER SO YEAH... UMM_

**REVIEW!:)**


	36. Chapter 36

_hey Kids! big shout out to my beta Hollisterlover! shes effing bomb and makes my story legible and great luv yuh girlie! all is S.M'S enjoi!_

Edward's Point of View

Emmet stuffed her bike in his jeep. She gave me a little wave as they drove off. I turned around and went up to my room. Where I found Tanya.

"Please get out." I said while searching my pockets for my phone it was buzzing.  
"Why do you want such a boring girl when I'm right here Edward?"

my phone buzzed again the number from La Push. Lindsey. I answered.

"Lindsey."

"Edward?" The voice was male voice and one I loathed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said I was raging inside we'd been caught. The line went dead.

"Fuck!" I screamed Tanya was still in my room. "I'm not in the mood Tanya get out. Bella is the only one I want, and I will be as boring as I wish with her. Now as I told you earlier I don't want to kiss you, play house, or even go near the idea of having sex with you."

"You've had sex with her?"

"Yes, I told you already."

"No, that wasn't me you told. It was Bella, she lied to you. She went down stairs, made a fool of me. Then threatened me."

"Stop making lies! She would never do that, she got here when I heard her down stairs." My phone buzzed again this time it was Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward what is going on?" Bella said I knew she was probably pacing.

"What are you talking about?" I hated lying to her.

"I'm talking about Lindsey, Edward and a call that came from you and then her to you!"

I didn't answer.

"Edward say something." Bella said in an almost whisper.

"_Edward come lay down." _Tanya said in the background.

"Is that Tanya?" Bella said screaming.

"She was in my room I'm not doing anything." I said trying to calm her.

"You better not, what the hell is your deal with Lindsey, Edward" Bella said menacingly.

"Beautiful, calm down it's nothing."

"First I have to hear that Tanya has been making passes at you the whole time I've been gone, and now Jake tells me that you've been having conversations with his girlfriend? And you wont even tell me what they've been about!" Bella said irate. I got mad also.

"So you did come in earlier and heard everything I said to who I thought was Tanya, and now your getting angry because Jacob came and told you something, and it has to be true because he said it!"

"Don't try to turn the tables on me Edward!"

"He's been trying to break us up since we've been together Bella he's jealous."

"There's text messages Edward!" she said I was supposed to meet Lindsey. I had gotten her text earlier

"Meet me at the border signed Lindsey, Edward! Now I have two asses to kick I cant believe you Edward. I don't even want to look at you!" She said the last part sobbing. Fuck I made her cry

"Please don't cry Beautiful. It was nothing I swear and you know I don't want Tanya she's a friend to me. I-"

"Don't say it! Don't tell me that and don't ever call me that word again." She said disdain dripping off every word with a sob. The phone went dead I threw the phone at the wall not caring if it broke or not. I fell to me knees

"Edward?" Alice said behind me. "You messed up." she stated.

"Yes, I did."

I knew I wasn't going to see Bella because she worked tomorrow and then we had our two days off I messed up immensely.

"Fuck!" I screamed once again.

Bella's point of view

It was all true he was talking to Lindsey about god knows what, and then Tanya well, I'm sure she only did that to get under my skin, but she was going to pay for that. This is the reason why I don't make promises! Jacob was still at my door he saw my face and opened his arms, and I walked into them.

"What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know Jake."

"I broke up with Lindsey that was to much for me, I don't know what she was doing with him but I don't even want to imagine it."

"You think they where seeing each other?" I gasped fresh tears prickled in my eyes and rivers formed.

"It's okay Bells calm down." Jake said laying me down he took my shoes off and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Jake said, he left and then I got up and changed my cloths and went downstairs I sat down next to him.

"I can't sleep. It sucks sleeping by yourself."

"Tell me about it." Jake said wrapping his arms around me. "For old times sake." He said I nodded and fell asleep angry at myself for loving someone who would hurt me, and angry at Edward because he's the one who caused me pain.

'~~~~'

_review I would appreciate it alot. and sorry if i messed up with edwards ex girlfriend. its Tanya not Kate sorry i get them mixed up sorry sorry now i know my story gets read and its feels great thanks to all of you!_

_review!_


	37. Chapter 37

_hey heres your next dose of Normal kids shout out to my BETA Hollisterlover, who irons out all the wrinkles and crinkles she is awesome! so i was listening to sex is not the enemy by Garbage when writing. all is S.M's enjoi_

Edward's Point Of View

I went to Bella's house early the next morning. I could smell food being cooked maybe she wasn't as mad as I thought. I knocked on the door and heard it unlock, I thought Bella would have answered, but it was Jacob.

"Is their something I can help you with?"

"I need to speak to her."

"Bells you home?" Jacob said aloud .

"For who?" She asked walking past the door and not even looking at me.

"Lover boy."

"Nope." She replied her long ponytail swinging down her back.

"Sorry dude. What Bella wants Bella gets, and that isn't you." Jacob said with smug look and slammed the door in my face. I kept knocking on the door till the door opened again.

"Edward? What are you doing knocking? Why didn't you just come in?" Jasper asked rubbing his eyes. Bella came to the hall again. Not looking at me still. Jasper looked at me then at her passing figure.

"Am I missing something here?" Jasper asked getting into a defensive pose.

"Nope, nothing at all." Bella said, Jasper eased and Bella went up the stairs and Jasper went to the kitchen.

"Don't you dare follow me up these stairs. I only did that so my brother wouldn't kick your ass." Bella said. She still wasn't looking at me. I sighed, then Jacob went up the stairs and rolled his eyes at me.

"I told you bro, I told you." Jacob said shaking his head and going up the rest of the stairs I followed to see him go in the restroom. I went back down stairs and sat in the living room. Emmet was sprawled on the couch flipping the channel.

"'Sup" He said lifting his hand up.

"Nothing." I replied plopping myself down on the couch.

"Emmet when did Bella get to my house?"

"Uh..." He replied.

"Emmet." Bella said from the top of the stairs.

He got up way to quickly for someone so big. And left the room quickly. The door opened and closed. From the window I saw Jasper and Emmet getting into the jeep, and Jacob in his car the door opened, then closed. I again got up and Bella was in regular clothes and her riding boots.

"Where are you going with out your gear?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Why aren't you wearing the helmet and jacket?"

"I don't want to, and I don't have to do anything I don't want to." Bella said struggling with her bike I caught her arm and she looked at my hand. "Let go of me." She growled.

"Please look at me."

"Fine. There I'm looking at you what are you going to say? That Tanya wasn't in your room or that you weren't calling Lindsey on the sly? This kills me. You know that day I asked why you smelled funny, you said you just went to the beach. You lied to me Edward, _you_ lied and now Tanya! I hope I don't see her around Edward. You better pray I don't see her." Bella said. I was now furious.

"Tanya is my friend. I've known her my entire life for Christ sake!"

"So that's why she was in your room? Were you two going to cuddle, be all _friendly?_"

"Sorry I don't have that kind of relationship with my friends. I don't make out with them or sleep in the same bed if I'm in love some one else." I said looking into her eyes as they went wide.

"Well lucky you, now you can do whatever it is you want."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I want nothing more to do with you."

"What?" I said almost inaudibly. "But I love you. I have never done anything with Tanya since she's been here. With Lindsey it was to separate you from Jacob. I just want to be with you, only you, I love you."

"Well I love you to. But I don't love your actions, there for I don't want to look at you. Don't you have something to do? Go get a present for your friend or something?" She got on her bike. "I think you should get her something pink and frilly."

"Where are you going?" I asked getting in front of the bike.

"I don't owe you any explanations."

"Fine, Bella what will you be doing today?"

"I'm going to cruise." She said pointing to the bike. "Now move."

"So you're going to risk being caught by your dad?"

"Yup"

"Please Bella."

"What?" She exclaimed. "Move Edward, I'll run you over if I have to."

"Fine then, I'd rather be unconscious or dead, then not be able to kiss your lips, and speak to you." I said bracing my self to be hit, Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Save the drama Edward I'm not into theater." Bella said. "Fine then." She jumped started the bike, and I didn't move.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie screamed, "BELLA ARE YOU CRAZY?" My sister ranted.

"Tell your suicidal brother to move." Bella said biting her lip.

"Bells don't do it." Our heads snapped left to see Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie with there hands up and their faces full of concern.

"I'm not doing anything. I want to leave!" Bella said angry. "He won't move!"

" Edward what's going on, why are you guys angry with each other?" Jasper asked.

"Answer now." Emmet said.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Rosalie said looking at Emmet like he was stupid.

"Well then, what the hell did he do to my sister?" Emmet retorted.

"Edward what did you do?" Jasper asked again.

"He doesn't want to tell you." Alice piped in.

"Well he obviously lied to me this morning when I asked."

"Don't call my brother a liar." Alice said her brows coming together.

"Then why doesn't he say what the hell he did."

"What makes you think he did some thing." Rosalie said looking at Jasper .

"Because I know my sister."

"Ugh! You Swan's!" Rosalie, Alice and I yelled.

"Ugh! You Cullen's!" Bella, Emmet, and Jasper yelled back. Bella climbed off the bike and shoved it to the side. We watched as it landed on the floor with a crash. She stormed into the house slamming the door. Emmet and Jasper walked toward the house Jasper turned around.

"Please take your sisters home." He said and then they went into the house. We Cullen's silently got in my car and went home. We stayed in the car not even attempting to get out. I let out a breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I think we all are broken up." Alice said

We all knew it was my fault, but they kept it to themselves, as we finally entered the house. The smell of red velvet cake in the oven filled my nose. Then I remembered it was Tanya's birthday and her parents and mine were home to celebrate.

"Edward!" My mother said happily when she saw me, I smiled my mother. She always made me happy "Where is Bella?" She asked then looked behind me. "And Emmet and Jasper?" She actually took in our facial expressions and gasped. "Oh dear, what has happened?"

"Nothing bad mom, no ones dead." Rosalie said. She was always a bit rude.

"Except love." Alice said on the verge of tears.

'~~~~"

_so like i asked my beta how dramatic is alice? I have to thank every one who is reviewing it makes my heart flutter like a humming birds wings! so the song doesnt really have alot to do with the chap but it's such a good song! so now do your thing and review please. or my beta might not give me my next chap! trick kryssy would never! or maybe?_

_review_


	38. Chapter 38

_yes OVER 100 reviews! my goodness Hollisterlover BETA'S! all is S.M'S enjoi_

E P.O.V (continued)

"For all of you?" My mom said looking at me and I nodded she hugged us three. "Don't worry they will see they've made a mistake." My mother said and letting us go. "So no use crying over spilled milk right?" We nodded, "Now, lets make the best of this day. We lost our reservations so I called in to La Bella and got the top situated for this afternoon. You have two hours to get ready I presume you all got Tanya a gift?" My mother asked, and we nodded. "Very well, go and get ready." We did as we were told like robots. I don't remember much of getting ready or even getting in my car and driving all the way to Port Angeles. I didn't even realize Bella was working today until I stepped in the door to my mothers restaurant. She was smiling. I smiled but then I realized she hadn't seen me she was smiling at my mother.

"Mrs. C I didn't expect to see you here!" Bella said happily hugging my mother.

"Dr. C long time no see." She said shaking his hand.

"Yes, it's been to long." I said and my father releasing her hand. She lost the smile when she saw the rest of us, and her back went straight.

"Sorry, please come up stairs its all ready for you." She said leading the way. There were pink balloons and pink party bags filled with candy tied with pink ribbon

"It's beautiful." Tanya said.

"I'll have Sophie come up now, excuse me." Bella rushed off before anything more was said or the invitation of her sitting with us was able to be given. We took our seats, and the Denali's browsed the menu while we looked around. I knew Bella did all of this, she was always in charge of this area, and it surprised me that she said Sophie was going to be our server.

"Bella has done a spectacular job. Edward that girl is an angel." My mom whispered to me.

"Well I see I have rubbed off on her." Alice sniffed Sophie came to take our order and left us. Only I don't remember what was being said at the table. My mother shook me.

"Edward I forgot the cake!" She whispered to me. "What am I going to do?" She asked,

"I'll fix it no problem." I whispered back. "I'll be back." I announced.

"Hurry back Edward." Tanya said. Bella was seating the elderly couple she always attended to she paused when she saw me waiting at the front. She walked behind the desk and ignored me.

"Bella please speak to me?"

"Is there something you needed sir?"

"Fine then. Yes I need a cake, I seem to have forgotten it."

"Very well, what flavor would you like, vanilla, chocolate, red velvet..."

"Her favorite is red velvet." I said. Bella's face went red with hate.

"Thank you I will let your server know." Bella said jotting it down on Sophie's note set.

"Look at me." I said.

"I don't want to, please, just let me work in peace."

"How did you get here? I didn't see your bike."

"That's none of your concern."

"It is-"

"Edward whats keeping you?" Tanya came down.

"Get her away from me Edward, I don't want to disrespect your parents." Bella said a bit strained.

"I'm coming Tanya, sorry I just forgot something."

"I see you empty handed." She said.

"Oh... it was part of my order."

"Oh okay." She said and we went upstairs Bella didn't come up with the cake, nor did I see her when it was time to leave. I stayed in my room wanting to speak to no one not even my sisters. I was very upset and I wanted Bella. I had to keep my eyes closed because everything in my room reminded me of her. I couldn't even go into the bathroom. Because there was her shampoo and hair things. In my closet all of her clothes and then further in the library. The extra shoe rack underneath the bed. All the movies she had picked out for us to watch, and right now on her side was what she last had on while she was here. I was laying on the side she usually took. I kept breathing deeply then.

"_Edward are you alright?"_

"_Yes why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Your breathing."_

"_Oh I like the way your hair smells." _Bella blushed in my memory and then I realized it was all just a memory she really wasn't with me.

The next morning I still felt like shit, but got up anyway. I went to Rosalie's room she was out of bed and so was Alice. I could here them downstairs talking with Tanya, Kate and Irina.

"Edward! You decided to grace us with your presence please sit by me." Tanya said happily.

"Your phone has been ringing." Rosalie said, and I jumped up.

"Where is it?"I asked Rosalie shrugged, and I groaned.

"Please, call it." I pleaded it could be Bella I found my phone on the stairs but no calls from Bella.

"Hey, have Emmet or Jasper called you guys?" I asked my sisters. They shook their heads.

"What happened with you guys anyway?" Irina asked.

"I fucked up big time." I said plopping myself on the couch.

"Yes! please explain what happened." Alice said. She always had to know everything.

I explained how Jacob found out I was talking to his girlfriend to keep Bella and him mad at each other, and how I had lied about it before, when she asked me about where I was, and that the icing on the cake was when Tanya had told me to lay down with her.

"Wow, you did fuck up." Irina said.

"Do you know she threatened Tanya?" Kate asked, Irina elbowed her. "Well it's true." She said.

Then they explained how Bella came over a lot earlier than I thought and staked her claim on me. Telling Tanya that she would hit her if she got near me. It brought a smile to my face.

"Why are you smiling? I just got done telling you she wants to hit me, and your smiling."

"That's my Bella." I said getting up.

"She has to want to be with you for her to be yours." Tanya said.

"I don't care, she still wants to hit you though."

"What? Why?"

"You really pushed her buttons. Come on girls now that I know Bella really truly does love me lets go do something. Her anger will blow over, she never holds a grudge for to long."

"You want to celebrate her wanting to break my face?" Tanya shrieked.

"Well what do you say girls, it's on me." I said.

"I want ice cream." Tanya said.

"Ice cream it is." I said. After all she was the one that would eventually get hit. Might as well make her happy at some point. The girls rushed off to get ready, we didn't have an ice cream parlor in forks so we went to the grocery store when I told them they rolled their eyes but didn't complain. I had thoughts of Bella as soon as I entered the store I came here once a week with her since I had met her. I knew where everything was in this store, so naturally I led the way.

"How did you know where to go?" Tanya asked me.

"I bring Bella every week to buy groceries." I responded.

"How Ni-" She rolled her eyes just as I heard a lot of laughter and a peculiar loud booming one. Then we saw a two figures sliding threw the next aisle on the floor.

"Ha! I won suckaz! Pay up!" Bella said all of our heads snapped to their direction, we could see her now. She was wearing blue jeans converse and a gray hoodie. Her hair up in a pony tail. Looking as gorgeous as the day I met her. "That's 20, 40, 60 thank you any body else wanna lose their money?"

"We give up, it's 'cuz your so skinny you have momentum and you slide easier'"

"Sure Emmet." She replied then she saw us gasped and stopped walking.

"Bells what the hell." Jacob said bumping into her hand wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Let her go." I whispered, or I thought I did.

"Don't tell me what to do lover boy, or should I say ex."

My blood boiled.

"She's here." Bella said. "Oh Edward. Why did you bring her, trying to get me in jail?"

"We came to get ice cream." Tanya said stepping out into Bella's view which wasn't smart at all. I could see Bella's pupils fill almost her entire eye and Jacob was visibly holding Bella back.

"I see that I'm still in tact Adela." Tanya said holding my arm.

"Okay, fuck her up." Jacob said releasing Bella, Tanya scurried behind me and Bella socked me in the chin with her bony fist. My lip rubbed against my teeth and I chomped on my tong making me spit out blood, she then pulled Tanya out from behind me and slammed her into the freezers behind us.

"You messed with the wrong girls boyfriend."

"I thought he wasn't yours." Tanya said smacking Bella. Making Bella angrier. Bella threw her weight into a right punch beautifully delivered to Tanya's nose. With a loud crunch and left to her stomach. Making her fall over.

"Bella watch out!" I screamed as Kate came into view pitching the tub of ice cream at Bella's shoulder.

"Not you to" Bella said reacting.

"You fucking crazy bitch." Kate screamed.

"I told you already I'm not crazy I'm psycho." Bella said as she caught the tub and launched it at Kate's face. It struck her forehead and the tub popped open chocolate ice cream was everywhere.

"One down one to go." Bella said panting I went to Bella but she smacked my face again.

"You fight for him and then push him away." Rosalie said.

"I'm not in the mood to explain myself Rose." Bella said panting.

"All of you get out! Now, before I call the cops." The manager said.

Tanya stumbled to get up.

"If you touch her Edward I will never speak to you again."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good."

"I said leave!" We all ran out. "I never wanna see you guys here again!" The manger said loudly behind us.

"I won again pay up!" Bella exclaimed. "I told you guys we would get kicked out, that's another 20 each thank you. Damn at this rate I wont need to work!" Bella said as they went in another direction not even looking back at us. Fight all forgotten I heard the distinct noise of Emmet's Jeep. The enormous Jeep came into view and they zoomed passed without even a single glance back at us, I turned around to see five very unhappy girls.

"You're still bleeding" Alice stated.

"I know." I said rubbing my chin and spitting out more blood.

"Can you stop looking stupid, and take me to Carlisle I think she broke my nose." Tanya said cupping her face. Blood was dripping everywhere we got our asses kicked by one girl. My girl. I drove to the hospital where Tanya made a huge scene saying Bella started it all, which she did start, but she was provoked. Carlisle realigned Tanya's nose and had her stay with him. Kate only had a huge lump on her forehead that would eventually go down and bruise. As for my jaw my dad told me not to lie down and that my pupils were dilated he handed me mirror to see Bella's little hand print on my cheek.

"She got you good son." He chuckled. "Means she loves you." He assured me. We left the hospital with out two previous passengers. Making the drive home quiet, when we got home their was big box of stuff on my door step, that wasn't there before. I took it in. Now we had no ice cream.

"Damn it I didn't get my ice cream." I said out loud.

"Your girlfriend pummeled my sisters, and you are worried about ice cream?"

"I'm sorry but your sister was asking for It." Alice said my eyes shot up, Alice shrugged

"What did Bella mean when she said. 'One down one to go.'?" Rose asked.

"The other one is Lindsey I would warn her, but that would only make Bella more mad." I said opening the box it was all of Bella's things. Inside was a paper.

_Edward, _

_Well you always wanted to see a 'someones' box. So this is my Edward box, since I'm seriously fucking pissed off you can have it all. I still don't want to look at you and thanks for not camping outside my house and not calling 24/7. Emmet and Jasper are still a little upset and I think I should let you know that Jake broke up with Lindsey, and he broke her phone so whatever you two had going has to be done in person. Jake also let my brothers know why I'm actually pissed, and lets just say they are not to happy with you. Don't let them see you on your way to La Push. They are still on the fence they don't think you actually cheated on me, but hey after all you are still a man._

_Peace out,_

_B._

I took the box up to my room. Opened it and threw it contents on my bed most of it was clothes and the scent consumed me, Nicotine soothes a smoker, so I basked in her scent and fell asleep with a smile. She still thought I had cheated on her but deep down inside she knew I would never. She just wants to be mad at me. So I have to beg her for forgiveness.

][][][][][][][][

_so how was that? well how will edward get her back when she hates presents? i love reviews so make me happy please!_

_!review!_


	39. Chapter 39

_HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! MEANS ALOT TO ME HOLLISTERLOVER BETA'S REMEBER THEY ARE OOC K ALL IS S.M'S ENJOI._

Bella's POV

I had a pack of ice on my hand, and I was laying down on the floor in the living room. Sporting an Emmet status grin right along with the boys.

"Bells you killed." Emmet beamed.

"Yeah, how you caught the ice cream was amazing." Jasper said. "I taught you well."

"Those girls didn't know what the hell hit them." Jake grinned "I wanted to get Edward but you handled that too." He added I just laid on the floor. It felt good to let my aggression out on peoples faces, especially of those who made me angry in the first place. I had never hit Edward and I never thought that I would. I just felt so pissed, how could he do that! It hurt me to see them together all happy go lucky. Why would he take her to the grocery store though. I told him I would hit her if I saw her. I still wasn't done hitting people though. I hope Carlisle won't call my dad and tell on me. That would put a damper on the rest of my summer, that was actually falling apart. Rapidly.

"Let's go to La Push." Jasper said.

"You want to go to La Push?" I said getting on one elbow to look at him.

"Yeah I need the beach, isn't there usually a bonfire?"

"I'm sure there is." I said getting up Jacob looked a little like he didn't want to go. "Jake you know she wont be there, she's not that stupid." I said to him and hugged himon the couch. "Okay maybe she is but, you know I got you." That made him smile. He nodded and we went on our way to the beach. There was obviously a big bonfire going on on the Rez side of the beach.

"Bella." Emily called.

"Dude your pregnant." I said as I touched her bloated belly.

"Three months, and its a girl."

"You have to name her Bella." I said.

"Okay." She said I shook my head at her.

"I was kidding." She smiled at me.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"Uh...we kinda..."

"Oh you guys to?" Emily said referring to Jake and Lindsey. I nodded and went to go sit on the sand and think about the whole situation. I felt arms wrap around me.

"So when are you going to forgive him?" Jake asked.

"What makes you so sure I will?"

"Come on bells, you cant fool me, and you know he didn't cheat on you."

"But he lied."

"You already got him back for that."

"No, he needs to understand me, and him lying and sneaking around is on my top no-no's in a guy." We stayed quiet for a while just watching the waves come in and go back away.

"I see you two got together quickly." Lindsey said as she suddenly appeared. Jacob stiffened and got a tighter hold on me. "All of our effort right down the drain." She added.

"Leave now." Jacob said.

"I live here to, I don't have to go anywhere. Just because Billy's the chief doesn't mean you can boss me around. Besides if you choose Bella you'll never get the right to do any of it." Lindsey ranted.

"I know that already! But when are you going to understand that me and Jake are friends! I don't want to be the chiefs wife, just his friend. You fucked up trying to get that title you fucking status whore!" I said. Her eyes went wide and she threw sand in my eyes, and pushed me hard. She grabbed two handfuls of hair taking it out my pony tail. Blindly I hit her face with my fist each blow making her grip on my hair loosen. She was pulled off of me but my hair was still in her hands. So I rammed her, and we fell on top of whoever was trying to separate us. Seconds later another set of arms pulled me off of her.

"Let me go. I'm not finished." I screamed.

"You are so crazy! You think everything is yours and that everyone loves you."

"No, I don't! I just know how to treat people and have friends, and I don't want anything anyone else has. You fucking bottom feeder!" I screamed while trying to get sand out of my eyes we were still being held apart. Quill had Lindsey and Jake had me.

"Let it go bells, she bleeding bad from her face stop struggling."

"She started it!"I protested.

"Listen please bells, you got her already, she won't get near you I promise."

"I hate you Isabella Swan, all you do is ruin peoples lives. You've ruined mine and Jake's. With the way you have him wrapped around your finger he'll never be able to love some body!" Lindsey screamed. My anger diminished and the thought of me ruining Jacobs life hit hard. I faltered and stopped struggling against Jacob.

"Let go of me Jacob I wont hit her anymore. She's right I need to leave."

"Don't listen to her she's crazy."Jake said. "I want you here, you don't have to go anywhere."

"Don't call me crazy! I'm not the one hitting everybody around town over two boys!" Lindsey said. Again her words rang true in my ears. "The truth sucks doesn't It." She snickered which flared my anger.

"Well at least the people I know actually like me. And I don't need to be sneaky for love, because I already have it." It was the wrong thing for me to say but she couldn't win. She lunged for me again but Jake got in between. Lindsey gasped and the tears welled up in her eyes. I walked off with the guys behind me. She was right, everything she said was true. I was selfish, and I did do what I wanted with everybody. It only made my anger worse. I slammed the door and laid down on the third row. The ride home was quiet. I didn't want to say anything or see anybody. I wanted a shower an ice pack and my bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()

_OOOH LINDSEY SAID SOME MEAN THINGS! WHAT WILL BELLA DO NOW? REVIEW OR I WONT EVEN START TO WRITE ANYTHING (LAST CHAPTERS SONG WAS LORETTA LYNNS YOU AINT MAN ENOUGH I KNOW COUNTRY RIGHT? PARAMORE IS ACTUALLY GOING TO COVER THAT SONG LOL I DON'T THINK I'VE SAID THAT THERE ACTUALLY ARE A FEW VISUALS ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS STORY (CLOTHES WISE)_

_!REVIEW!_


	40. Chapter 40

_i do not own twilight or red vines and i don't know anything about adoption! Hollisterlover betas and, krissy, i gotta say i was reading the file i sent and god damn i didnt even know what i was writing once i read it and now its hella bomb!_

619619619619619619

Bella POV

I wanted to go home and sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. As soon as I walked into the house my dad was waiting for me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He shouted.

"Yes dad?" I said, not wanting to actually look at him.

"What has gotten into you? You broke a girls nose!" He was almost purple.

"She was asking for it!" I said getting mad.

"So you admit to hitting her?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Good, then you have to pay her medical expenses."

"Fine whatever."

"Fine then, no Edward, no Jake, no phone, no going out with your brothers either, and no Rosalie or Alice, and you are definitely not going to La Push."

"You don't have to worry about me doing any of that, I'm not with Edward, I'm apparently ruining Jakes, Emmet's and Jasper's lives, and their is no one on La Push I wan to see." I stomped up to my room leaving my dad dumbfounded. Jasper and Emmet can explain. I laid on my bed and I let the tears stream down my face. I hate crying. Well at least I wasn't banned from work, but come on who wants to work with their ex. I could change my schedule with Esme she'll understand. That'll be if she even wants me to work for her since I busted Tanya and Kate's faces. Fuck! damn, Bella you really fucked up now. I want to call but then again I don't. Fuck it, might as well do it, the worst she can do is fire me. Its not like I'm dating her son anymore. I took deep breaths trying to prep my self. I needed to get it over with before I got my phone taken away. The house phone rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Um...may I speak with Mrs. Cullen please."

"Yeah hold on Bella." Alice said making me gasp and feel nervous and awkward.

"Bella?" Esme said getting on the phone.

"Uh... Hi I wanted to know if I was still working for you or not."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Esme asked.

"Uh well I guess broke Tanya's nose and well, they are your family friends and I disrespected you and your family and I understand if you don't want me to come in anymore." I said getting it off my chest.

"I'm not going to fire you Bella, people ask for you. What happen between you kids is your own business not mine, and I have an understanding that your taking responsibility for Tanya's medical bills."

"Ya, I am. Thank you Esme, I apologize if I disrespected anyone, I just... I don't know."

"It's fine dear."

"Um Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Uh... can I change my shifts to mornings?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well you see, I'm grounded, I'm only allowed to go to work and come back home." I said not wanting to tell her that it was actually because I wasn't her son's girlfriend anymore.

"Oh I see, well then, yes I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Esme see you tomorrow."

"Very well here goes Edward."

"No please don't-"

"Hello love."

"I don't think so." I said and hung up I needed to keep away from everybody. I wasn't doing good to anybody, I ripped my friend away from somebody who could give him a good life. I didn't want my brother to find his biological parents, and then both my brother's broke up with their girlfriends because of me. I was selfish but I didn't need anyone else telling me what I already knew I was. I fell asleep quickly since I had a lot going on but woke up with an immense headache. I did my normal before work routine and asked Emmet for a ride.

"You know you shouldn't be mad at Rose, Emmet."

"And you should know that I'm not going to let anybody talk to my sister that way."

"Yes, but I'm over it. Please don't be miserable on my behalf."

"Thanks Bells, but I just want her to know just because I love her that doesn't mean I'm going to think everything she does is okay." Emmet explained. I shook my head at him "I thought you worked nights?"

"I called Esme told her I was grounded." I said shrugging Emmet nodded.

"I'll be back to pick you up."

"Thanks Emmet." I said getting out. I made my way to the door Esme opening it for me,

"Smile Bella, it will all be over soon." She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Esme." I said taking my post. The day went by fast Edward hadn't come by thank god. During my break and lunch I helped the cook since I had no one to talk to.

"Bella! does that mean you want to cook?" Esme said seeing cut up carrots after I had clocked out.

"No, not quite yet." I said smiling. I finished up and went outside to a shiny Volvo rolling up at the same time. I tried to turn around or hide or do something, but instead I stayed there frozen on the bench outside the restaurant with my head in my hands. I felt Edward sit next to me.

"Bella?" Edward said and I heard Emmet's loud horn. I jumped up and left Edward.

"Sorry I uh..got to go." I said rushing away.

"What was that about?" Emmet said. Rosalie was in the back seat. She gave me a small wave and went back to reading the flow master instructions. I gave her a small smile.

"You know he's sorry right?"

"Yeah Rose it's just something else now."

"Yeah I heard." Rosalie said.

"So... are Jasper and Alice back on track?"

"No, not quite we made up over the flow master." Emmet said. Leave it to the babe and the muscle to get back together over car parts. The rest of the drive was quiet.

"Bella go get the mail" I did and siffed through the mail and saw one adressed to Jasper

"Here Jasper" i said handing it to him

"No you open it my hands are dirty"

"Fine." I tore open the envelope and read aloud.

"Dear Jasper Swan. we have been trying t get on contact with you to inform you that your biological twin sister has requested we give you her information." I gasped when I read the name.

"Rosalie Cullen."

6196196161961961919

_ohemgeee I finally did it i know i know review anyway srry it took so long my computer has a virus a mean nasty ugly one and i'm working from my sisters shity lap top i couldnt find this file ugh this was supposed to be posted yesterday sorry please review oh and 619 is my are code haha_

_review_


	41. Chapter 41

_okay so here it is after so long sorry me and my beta have had some technical dificulties my computer has a virus and i'm currently doing this from my fourth of july weekend getaway in vegas sorry it took so long and just to let everyone know the next chapter will be the last for this story sorry all is s.m's enjoi_

Bella pov

Rosalie came in the house.

"You called me? I almost have the flow master installed I think, in five minutes Emmet's jeep will sound like a beast." She gushed. Me and Jasper were dumbstruck looking at her now, they had the same eyes, hair color, small wave to it, the same nose structure and jaw line. Emmet was right behind her.

"My truck already is a beast."

"Well it was more of an animal before, now it's a beast. What are you guys staring at?" I blinked a few times and then handed her the paper. She read it then gasped, looked at me then Jasper, her eyes were wide and getting red and watery. Emmet looked over her shoulder.

"Holly fuck your my brothers sister!" Emmet yelled.

There was a very silent moment and Rosalie left. We stayed where we were. I felt bad, even worse than before I kept my brother from his sister and he didn't have Alice to tell or celebrate. Fuck! I was royally screwing everybody's lives! I ran after Rosalie.

"Rose please come back!" I yelled after her she stopped, she was crying. I hugged her.

"I cant believe my brother has been with me this whole time." She said sobbing. "Who do we tell first?"

"We need to tell Alice and your brother." I said bringing her back to my house, jasper was waiting at the door. He opened his arms for her and she ran to him. I let them have their moment, and went to call Alice from the house phone.

"Hello." Alice answered.

"Hey Alice...you need to come to my house."

"Is jasper going to apologise?"

"Umm... well this is about something else."

"I'm almost there she said hanging up." Her yellow Porsche rolling up minutes after. She stepped out and looked at Jasper and Rosalie her eyebrows scrunching together. Jasper finally noticed her and let go of Rosalie. Rose looked at Alice and said.

"Alice I'd like you to meet my brother, Jasper." Alice's eyes widened Jasper went to her and they mumbled apologies. Emmet was now outside, the moment looked to happy for my emo state and

I went up to my room, I was jealous and I felt bad that I was. I mean his sister is Rosalie I feel bad, I kept them away from each other. I fell asleep wishing to never wake up. But it happened anyway. I decided to ask Jake for a ride since he worked in Port Angeles too. I walked outside to find Edward leaning against his car looking at something in his hand, a picture. He looked up at me.

"Can I take you to work?" He asked Jake was coming out of the house saw Edward got an uneasy look and nodded at me. I shook my head he was asking me if I was going to go with Edward. I didn't want to, thats for sure. Jake looked at me jogged to his car started it and left me there with Edward.

"Please." Edward said opening the car door. I got in half the ride nothing was said.

"Bella will you say something to me?"

"Something." I said. I could feel his anger in the air, it made me smile and I turned my head to the window.

"Thats not what I meant," He said. "and I can see your reflection."

"I miss you Bella." Edward said starting up conversation. "I hate sleeping by myself, I haven't ate, I cant even be in my room with out thinking about you, I cant even look at Tanya because it reminds me that you did fight for me, but you wont speak to me. Its not fair I want my girlfriend back. Jasper and Emmet are with my sisters now, and since we found out Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister we should all be happy, but I find myself not wanting to be near the happy bubble because you aren't there." We pulled up to the restaurant and I thought I was of the hook but Edward got out to I hadn't noticed what he was wearing.

"The cook called in sick."He said smiling. Not my smile but a regular one, then he stopped us.

"Please Bella I'm sorry, I didn't cheat on you, I was jealous of you and Jacob, and Lindsey was to. We just wanted to have a piece of what you two have." He said holding my face. "I know what happened at the beach and I'm sorry that I caused all of that, please let me make it up."

"Sorry I cant." I finally said, he smiled that I spoke but then tilted his head to the side.

"I'm grounded I'm not supposed to talk to anyone. Apparently hitting people is bad." I said pulling out of his grasp.

"Is that why you don't answer the phone?" He asked, I nodded.

"That and well I'm trying to avoid you, but failing." I said. Now he smiled my smile, uneven perfection.

"Okay I'll be on my best behavior." He said putting his hands behind his back. I rolled my eyes as Edward opened the door.

"Bella thank goodness!" Esme bellowed.

"Whats wrong Esme?" I said franticly.

"The prep he's not coming in my God we hire such unreliable people please Bella would you mind taking over prep today I know you can do it. Paul has been teaching you well please say yes." She pleaded. I really didn't want to that would mean seven hours of nothing but being in a room with Edward, food, hot stoves, and knives. I wasn't mad anymore so I wouldn't cut him I would be okay.

"Yes I will." I said Esme beamed and Edward had a huge grin.

"Thank you Bella. You are a life saver." She said.

I went to the back with Edward and washed my hands there was a lot to do and with it being summer. We had a lot of people coming from far away places. While I was working Edward would look at me and smile, or he would show me how to do something I didn't know. Standing behind me holding my hand that held the knife and whatever I was cutting. He would smile triumphantly when I got it right since he taught me.

"You know I was a bit scared working with you in the kitchen." He said while we walked out to his car.

"Why?"

"Well you being mad at me and with knives in your hands." He shook his head uneasily.

"Ha-ha I have to admit I did think about it." I said not looking at him "But I already hit you and I'm sorry I did. I was just. You made me mad, it doesn't make it right, and well I'm sorry I hit you." I said turning around to face him. I held his face to look at his chin, there were no bruises. His lip was only a little swollen.

"Sana, sana" I said going over his lip with my thumb.

"I'm still hurting over that you know, I haven't had a fix it kiss." He said his face in my hands his starring at mine. I let his face go and stepped back. I didn't know what to say but I was saved by the sound of a roaring truck.

"Edward! Bella! Check it out. Doesn't she sound beautiful." Emmet said parking next to Edwards car. "I'm here to pick you up dad doesn't want you with Ed." He said hopping out. "But since he did get me this flow master because of you, and we all really want you guys to get back together because I mean come on the Swans and the Cullen's belong together. You guys were made for each other now kiss and make up and a block from the house we'll pull over and Bella will switch cars." Emmet said crossing his arms waiting for me to do what he said. Edward was of course smiling waiting for the kiss. So I kissed him...on the cheek. And got in my brothers car.

"It's to soon beh-beh. I still feel bad about the stuff I've done. You'll be the first to know when I'm done being emo okay."

"Sorry bro, I tried."

"Its okay." Edward said and got in his car. At home I went straight to my room. On my bed there was a couple boxes they were DVD cases. All of the movies I watched with Edward were on my bed. I looked them over remembering what had happened while we were watching them. I was smiling and again the sound of a camera flashing got my attention.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's for Edward." Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Well you don't want him here and he doesn't want you to be sad." He said taking another picture.

"Will you stop!" I screamed." God I'm not doing anything right. Who's here?"

''Everybody.''

"Everybody?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, that includes Edward." He said.

"Well then I think it's time for me to say sorry to everybody."

"You Bella swan are going to apologies for your actions?" Jasper said, eyes wide.

"Shut up I know when I'm wrong. I owe you an apology to."

_review_


	42. Chapter 42 ending

_all is s.m.'s enjoi _

I walked downstairs but I had nothing to really say. Yes I was sorry but saying the words hurt. I wanted to leave and not hurt anybody, maybe that's what I needed to do just leave. Edward stood up when he saw me

"I didn't think you would come down" He said looking and smiling at me

"Yeah, well, I think I need to apologize to everyone"

"Bella please save it" Alice said

"No I want to, I mean come on I pounded on girls faces. I kept my brother away from his sister, I made my best friend lose the chance at having a normal relationship with someone who could further his life in a way better direction. I hurt my boyfriend because I didn't want to lose Jacob as my friend. It was all me and my selfishness. I'm sorry I know that's not saying a lot but I do mean it."

I said it, and without crying. Then as if on cue my dad's cruiser pulled up

"That's my turn to run upstairs" I said and ran up to my room

I had to make plans to leave and only tell my dad. That I'm rebelling because I need her attention, which should get any parent alarmed right? I checked my funds and wrote a check for all the damage I had caused Tanya. My bank account was over flowing with money no teenage girl should have working as a restaurant hostess, but when your boyfriend or in my case ex boyfriend is the manager and his mom owned the restaurant she wasn't going to make minimum wage. Then I looked for flights. I found one that was perfect at 5:40 AM. I would be able to catch my dad before he went to work. Emmet and Jasper would be dead asleep and wouldn't notice me gone until I was almost home. Edward would also be in his bed. My eyes watered and my throat began to get the pain of tightening when I try to hold back tears. I hit pay now and printed my one way ticket to Phoenix, AZ. I turned off my computer and lay down. There was a light knock and Alice stuck her head in

"May I come in Bella?"  
"Yeah what's up" I said trying to stay calm and keep my plans hidden from her. She always had an uncanny ability to tell what we were up to.

"Why do I feel you distant?" she asked sitting cross legged on my bed

"I just want to steer clear so I don't get into to trouble you know?" I said with a weak smile. She looked like she didn't believe one word I said but I stuck to it. She nodded and got up

"We have to leave Edward wants to say good bye" she hugged me "I don't care who's face you pummel or who you love. I love you Bella, your like a sister to me" she let go of me and walked out of my room damn she was good. She knew I was leaving seconds later Edward came in

"I didn't think you'd want to see me," he said staying at the door and running a hand threw his hair. I didn't say anything he looked around my room and paused on my dresser. "is that for the medical bill?" he asked I nodded "I already paid that" he said grinning. I still couldn't say anything to him I just opened my arms for him to hug me.

"I love you" I said. He held my face in his two big hands. He inspected my face like alice but he smiled and kissed my lips.

"I love you too. Always" he said putting his for head to mine. "I have to go" Edward hugged me tighter and pulled me up to kiss him. My legs wrapped around his waist instinctively and he buried his face in my neck.

"good night" He said and I slid off

"good-bye" I whispered as he left. I heard his car drive off. That's when the sobbing started shook violently as I cried into my pillow, I turned the radio on to drown out the sound of my cries. I woke up way to warm and about to break into a sweat. I turned around to face the other side on my bed only to be stopped because Jacob was laying next to me starring at something. My ticket.

"You're leaving" he stated

"Yeah it's time to blow this joint" I said trying to lighten the mood. Jacob sighed

"I'm betting you didn't tell anyone"

"Nope I didn't" I said

"I'm used to you leaving me" he said looking at me "I just don't think anyone else is"

"I have to" I said getting up to get ready "I'm only hurting everyone"

"You'll only hurt them if you leave"

"No," I shook my head "I just… I just don't know"

"You do know" Jake said hugging me "I love you" he said and kissed my lips

"I love you to Jake" I said and moved away I packed some of my stuff and went down stairs and my dad took it lightly actually he figured I'd be back soon and thought I needed a break from Edward.

"Need a ride?" Jake said I nodded "Just like old times" Jake said when we got to my gate

"Take care of my dad will you?"

"Just until you get back?" he said sarcastically I nodded and turned away

Edwards POV

I knew Bella would forgive me and take me back. Now we just had to wait till her restriction was over and we could get back to normal. I wanted to go see her but she wanted to play this one out, I guess for her father's sake. I would see her in the morning anyway. I had to take her to work in the morning

"You look happy" Tanya said as I came in the house her bandaged nose barely concealing the bruise she had.

"I am" I said walking away I knew Bella didn't want me talking to her at all"

"Aren't you going to tell me why?"

"Bella" I said and walked to my room without a single glance back I laid on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up to my alarm and got ready for work. I went down stairs and saw my sisters looked sad

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," they both said they're eyes watering again "we just saw the note book" Rosalie said and they both ran upstairs, Girls and their movies. I got in my car and raced to Bella's her dads car wasn't there and neither was Jacobs, thank the lord. I knocked on the door and Emmet opened the door with red eyes.

"Emmet what's wrong?" I said rushing in

"It's Bella," Jasper answered "she's gone." my heart sank and I ran up to her room. Everything was the same. But her clothes were gone I san k to my knees

"Why" I said to the room

"Jake took her my dad told us a few hours ago"

"No, no, no she didn't" I took my phone out and dialed Bella's phone number it didn't even ring just went straight to voice mail.

"Bella! Please call me you left?" I said turning around "This is a joke isn't it? She's probably already at work. That's were Jacob took her I'm sure of it" I said. Emmet and Jasper just stared at me and shook their heads

"She left bro we called the air port they said she boarded a plane just didn't tell us which one just said they had an Isabella Marie Swan on a plain" Emmet said

She really was gone

"NO NO!" I heard myself scream "SHE CANT BE GONE"

But she was she was really gone.

_so yup no happy ending sorry i know please no flames! so i now will be focussing on my other story and i might adopt another story its been a wonderfu; ride my loves i love you all! i woulld have never had the balls to post this if it werent for sabrina! thank you all. until further nitice Normal Kids is over_


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey every body! Long time huh well no, this isn't a new chapter. This is just letting everyone know that Normal Kids surprisingly is in the race to win an award. The glove award for best story! **

http:/ thegloveawards .webs. com/ vote .htm

**Start voting now loves i'm also nominated in the Best Author category so please vote! **

**Dietpinkcola **


	44. Sequel soon!

Hey everybody just letting you all know that I'm working on a sequel! My Beta-Hollisterlover-has the first chapter and it will most likely be up by Sunday!

Since I have a job now I will most likely be posting twice a week.

I really hope you guys will enjoy it!

Now for stats about Normal kids.

45 alerts

85 favorites

156 reviews

2 communities

and

25,715 hits this month alone

I appreciate all the love and suport from you guys I know alot of you were dissapointed with hpw things were left but thats how dramatic I am! once again thank you guys so much I hope I'm up to your standards for the sequel and i hope to see all your reviews and critiscm and thought and ideas all of it!


	45. Chapter 45

hey everybodyy just letting you all know that the sequel is up! and ready for you guys to read and review!


End file.
